


Make Me Feel

by Small_Tatoes



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - No Metaverse (Persona 5), Fake/Pretend Relationship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, past Akira/Yusuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 48,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Tatoes/pseuds/Small_Tatoes
Summary: A slip of the tongue leaves Goro in a desperate situation.As much as he hates it, this shaggy barista is his best shot at liberation.- - -Akira loses a bet that he knows he never should have agreed to.He is more than willing to let this beautiful stranger prove otherwise.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Sakura Futaba, Akechi Goro & Takamaki Ann, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 35
Kudos: 184
Collections: Marigolds Discord Recs





	1. Bet On It

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your interest!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After much one-sided brainstorming by Ryuji, the ad was ready to go live. Akira had watched through a cage of his fingers as the listing for his ‘services’ was expertly crafted. It was simple, yet sufficiently embarrassing.

Akira had draped himself over the loveseat, one foot on the floor, arm covering his eyes as Ryuji stood bent over the back of the couch, gesticulating with enthusiasm. Maybe it was the mood set by the yellowy, incandescent light, or maybe it was the fact that they were a few drinks into the night, but Akira was positive that they resembled a renaissance painting. 

Tonight was a gift for him, and Akira could tell that his friend shared that sentiment from the tell-tale crinkle in the corner of his eyes. Akira was currently mulling over how grateful he was that the tiny one bedroom apartment Ryuji rented had air conditioning, the stifling mid-July air a not-so-distant memory. The slight glow he felt reminded Akira that his face was lightly flushed from alcohol, the sensation in no way unwelcome. Recently, chances to hang out were few and far between. Gone were the days of high school, and for most of his friends, college. Since Akira hadn’t gone to college, he got a couple years head start on with what his best friend referred to as ‘a lot of adult bullshit.’ 

Akira finally made himself vertical on the couch again, allowing Ryuji to sit down next to him, his friend continuing to mutter about the week he had, probably. While the meanings behind Ryuji’s words flowed steadily away from Akira like a stream, his familiar voice was a comfort to him, and he smiled fondly at his rambling. It had been at least a month since the two of them were able to find time to just let loose a bit and drink together like this. Ryuji’s early morning job and Akira’s occasional late night shifts at Crossroads certainly didn’t make intersecting their schedules any easier. Not that Akira could handle much drinking on a regular basis. He felt a lot like an old man for a 22 year old, and his friends didn’t hesitate to gently rib him about that. He was early to bed (when possible), always early to rise, a freshly brewed cup of coffee in the morning his greatest indulgence. After shadowing Sojiro for years, Akira had become a mirror of his mannerisms, while remaining different as always in the words behind those idiosyncrasies. 

Sojiro always knew how uncomfortable Akira felt about returning ‘home’ to his parents, and after his probation ended, he fought tooth-and-nail alongside the high schooler for the chance to stay at Shujin for his 3rd year. It was a debt that Akira knew he could never repay. During that time, he continued to live above Cafe LeBlanc and worked there more often than not. Following his graduation, he began to work full time at LeBlanc and over the course of the 4 years that followed, it became more than a home. While he had moved into an actual apartment a bit over a year ago, he still spent more time in the cafe than anywhere else. Sojiro had taken note of his interest in the cafe, and when he went into partial retirement last year, it was Akira who stepped up. 

Running LeBlanc was perfect, Akira loved getting to observe people and had become nearly as skilled as his mentor in the ways of brewing coffee. To him, nothing was more satisfying than using his honed ability to intuit exactly what someone’s tastes were, especially if they didn’t exactly know. His stability was a sharp contrast to the aimlessness he felt during his initial assent to adulthood. After high school, he was burnt out on academics, much to the dismay of the academy. Teachers tried to convince him otherwise, _what a waste,_ they thought. A top-scoring student that wouldn’t further improve their reputation was useless to them. Luckily, Akira had the support of his new family, and between the reluctantly tender conversations he had with Sojiro and the heavy handed encouragement from Wakaba, Akira felt confident in his decision. They taught him that in the end, it was his opinion that mattered the most. 

Nights like these made it so easy to reminisce, notable changes for Ryuji included the return of his natural hair color and his surprising, but somehow fitting, career choice. Early on in college, Ryuji had discovered a knack for teaching and taking care of kids, and had secured a job as a kindergarten teacher a few months back. He was always excited to share stories about the kids that he got to hang out with, and from Akira’s perspective, he’d never seen Ryuji feel more at home. When the two of them were together like this, each moment was charged with close camaraderie and filled with easy smiles alongside bad jokes. Akira was always sentimental, but the memories came easier when he was flooded with enough cheap vodka to dull his more discerning thoughts.

Ryuji scuttled from his place on the couch to grab a small cardboard box off the ‘media shelf’ behind them. Akira slid off the couch to lean back against it, huddled on the floor in front of a shitty coffee table. He craned his neck upward to watch his friend return with a decisive plop and a familiar, toothy grin on his face. 

“Okay bro, here's the deal” Ryuji said, melting deep into the cushions. The persistent crinkle by his eyes betrayed any attempts at a straight face. “If you win, you can give me a haircut, free reign, whatever dumb shit you want, and I gotta keep it like that for two weeks. But if I win, I get to write a shitty personal ad for you and post it online. Like. I saw this meme on twitter a few months back about someone who was offerin’ to just be a bad date for a free meal. Somethin’ like that, ruin someone’s Christmas party or somethin.” Akira’s surprise at the suggestion kicked a sudden chuckle from his mouth. 

“It's July, Ryuji.” Akira countered, tone light. This was far from the first ridiculous bet of the night, but it definitely had the highest stakes. Akira had no doubt his friend would receive some unsolicited feedback from his superiors if he did anything too wild with his hair. Maybe he could make it look like a pineapple? He’d have to agree to add color to the bet.

“You know what I meant.” Ryuji said with the vocal equivalent to an eye roll, not even granting him the satisfaction of actual eye movement. Akira had missed Ryuji and all his antics. Maybe that seeping sense of fondness was the reason Akira was actually considering accepting this ludicrous proposition. Or maybe it was the alcohol (probably that one).

As soon as Ryuji opened his mouth to take a deep dive into whatever crevice of the internet he had gotten this absurd idea from, Akira impulsively pulled the trigger, cutting him off at the pass. “I’m in, but only under one condition, if I win, I get cut AND color rights.” Ryuji tossed that around in his head for a disturbingly short period of time before agreeing. “Alright then. You’re on. A bit risky, challenging me to UNO?”

This earned him a howling laugh from Ryuji. “Don’t worry. I’m feelin’ lucky” his eyes held their usual confident sincerity, grin unfaltering. With stakes established, Akira shuffled the deck, poured them each a shot and dealt them each a hand with a quick declaration- “May the best man win.”

Like most games of UNO, it was a brutal war of attrition. The back and forth was at a breakneck pace, but Akira was feeling good, a smug grin teasing at his lips. Once he was down to three cards, the outcome was as good as decided, his victory all but assured. However, he was harshly brought back into reality with an especially undignified chortle from Ryuji. “It's all part of the plan-” his friend mumbled to himself, a self-satisfied smirk playing on his lips. 

Somewhere along the night’s liquid journey, Akira forgot a simple, tried and true fact: 2-person Uno was Ryuji’s home turf. A wave of memories flashed before him, it had been nearly 5 years since he had been thoroughly beaten in the game at the hand Ryuji, also through a one-on-one game. At the time, his blonde hair flopped around as he animatedly discussed the reason he was so good at it. Something to do with regular game nights with his mom and the unfortunate lack of 2-person board games. Back in the present, Ryuji violently slapped down 2 skips for a Uno and emptied his hand with a draw four wild card, just to rub it in. A resounding victory for Ryuji. It took a moment for the reality set in. Akira was the fool now. He had to resign himself to honk his clown nose and take his lumps. 

“Shit.” was all he could mutter as he tossed his remaining cards at Ryuji and threw back what was now a conciliatory shot, mentally bidding farewell to pineapple Ryuji. His eyes followed as his cards darted in every which way. As he watched some of them flutter across the small wooden table, he caught only a periphery glimpse of Ryuji, mid fist-pump in the imagined light of his glory. 

In hindsight, of course Akira knew that he shouldn’t have accepted that bet, the terms were too risky for Ryuji, and he was too confident. _This is going to be a pain_ was his only thought on the matter before sweeping it away, labelling it a problem for future-Akira.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Future Akira became Present Akira way more quickly than he had planned. He stretched in as many directions as his makeshift bed allowed before running his hands through his unruly hair. As he sat up on Ryuji’s couch, he was assaulted by the sun. It was bright and warm as it streamed through cheap, sheer curtains onto his face. His head felt hazed and viscous. Akira squinted with his whole body, feeling drained and dehydrated. A cursory scan of the room found Ryuji was also awake and no less bleary eyed in his kitchenette. After a quick mental pep talk and desperately downing the water bottle he had wisely left on the table, Akira summoned enough will power to stand up and trudge slowly towards the small kitchen table Ryuji was seated at. He sympathetically watched as his friend stared absently at a piece of burnt toast missing one bite. 

Out of unspoken respect, all communication was limited to nonverbal eye and head movements until they both had a mug full of warm caffeine placed firmly in their hands. Akira knew that Ryuji didn’t have any good coffee, even by lower standards, so he quickly settled for the glass jar of instant. Only 15 minutes after placing the full cups in front of them, a pesky smile swelled on Ryuji's face. Akira wordlessly willed him to go back to sleep, or maybe not open his mouth, as if thought alone could somehow delay the inevitable.

It didn’t.

The next hour of that morning was a self-imposed blur, and after much one-sided brainstorming by Ryuji, the ad was ready to go live. Akira had watched through a cage of his fingers as the listing for his ‘services’ was expertly crafted. It was simple, yet sufficiently embarrassing. Ryuji, mercifully, hadn’t gone overboard, and they had negotiated some simple rules. The listing would be live for two weeks, during which time, Akira just had to say yes to one request. He could be as picky as he wants, as long as he accepted one job before the post expired. Failure to complete the terms would result in a punishment decided by Ryuji at a later time. Akira knew that giving his friend that kind of power was the worst case scenario. _Failure was not an option_.

“Haha there ya go.” Ryuji pressed the confirmation button firmly with a delightful smile and a waggle of his brows. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Akira -- Age 22,  
a man of mystery willing to be your ‘plus one’ for one night.   
Available for your deceptive networking needs. Can win over your friends with his charming smile or unnerve your family with his questionable criminal background. Starts out handsome, cleans up even better. Any and all genders are welcome.  
He really is the complete package, and he’s available for the low cost of feeding him!  
❤️🖤❤️Whatever the event, he has a mask to fit the role-Just don't let him steal your heart ❤️🖤❤️

Do NOT contact me with unsolicited services or offers

\----------------------------------------------------------

“Oh my god I can’t believe you included that fucking ‘steal your heart bit.’” He leaned away from Ryuji, defeated. “Can't wait until someone I know sees this.” Akira said in a hushed tone as he somehow burrowed further into the couch, cocooning himself in a blanket to hide the hint of pink he could feel dusting his ears. 

While he was undeniably embarrassed and regretful about the whole situation, Akira wasn’t particularly nervous about the acting part of the bet. He was skilled at dancing through social cues and had a lot of experience talking himself out of bad situations. At least this time he might be able to prepare mentally for what he was getting into. Still, it was far from ideal, and if he was being honest with himself, it was the dumbest thing he had agreed to in years.

“It's fine man. Don’t worry about it. No one you know will see it, and hey, maybe someone cute’ll hire ya. You could use a good lay.” Ryuji said without looking away from his screen, blindly searching for Akira’s shoulder to smack but only finding the air.

Was that his plan? Akira just stared at him incredulously. His brain was fried from last night, and he was nowhere near ready to unpack the statement Ryuji had lovingly placed in front of him. “I highly doubt anyone I’d be interested in would be resorting to personal ads on this site. It's basically just an acting gig.” He hoped beyond all hope that this wasn’t a plan that Ryuji had hatched in the hopes of getting his buddy a date. The last time he had tried that, it had backfired spectacularly, he recalled with a shiver. Akira had been single for a little over two years after a pretty serious relationship lasting three, and that suited him perfectly fine. While he hadn’t been dating, getting laid never really seemed to be a challenge for him. 

Ryuji pursed his lips in consideration for a moment before facing Akira with his encouraging grin. “Maybe so, just tryin to cheer ya up.” The corners of Ryuji’s eyes flutter slightly as he fights laughter. Akira's face falls back into his hands as he hears Ryuji begin to cackle, shattering the blissful quiet of the apartment. 

“You’ll be fine!” Ryuji barked as he enthusiastically slapped Akira’s shoulder as a gesture of what Akira assumed to be encouragement. Maybe. Or he was lying to himself and Ryuji was getting quite the laugh at his expense. Akira couldn’t help but think about the kinds of offers he might receive. He was simultaneously intrigued and filled with dread by the realization that he could screen ‘clients’ all he wanted, and could still end up with a murderer. After several hours and a multitude of calls, Akira only knew one thing with 100% certainty: this was not a bet he should have agreed to. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

**Be Gay Do Crimes**

****Joker:**** if i am found dead in the next few weeks **  
**Joker:**** it is 100% skull’s fault **  
**Joker:**** oracle, take care of Mona. **  
**Joker:**** panther, you can have my hoodies  
**Joker:** fox, you can have whatever ryuji would want

 **Panther** : Uh, you okay? 

**Skull:** Yea he's just being a big baby

 **Oracle** : Checks out =^.^= 

**Fox:** Ah the poetry of anguish. Stay strong, Joker.

 **Skull:** Mopin just cuz he lost a bet

 **Oracle** : f

 **Panther** : f

 **Fox:** What were the terms, if you do not mind my asking?  
**Fox** : Also, F

 **Joker** : secret <3 

**Oracle:** We’ll see about that (￢‿￢ )

 **Panther:** Just don’t do anything I wouldn’t do! ❤️🍰💟🍦🍓

 **Joker:** 🙃🙃🙃🙃🙃

\----------------------------------------------------------

Akechi Goro had been dreading this encounter for days, weeks, months, and he was still dreading it now, as it happened for what had to be the fifth time. He held back a tidal wave of an exhale as his horrible fucking father continued to berate him from across the long table. “I pay your tuition, provide your food and clothes. Where would you be without me? Back on the street perhaps? Or maybe locked away, rotting. Don’t make me question my benevolent decision to take you in. You are lucky that I am so selfless and generous.” 

It was baffling to Goro, how this man, who obviously held so much contempt for him, was so unwilling to let him leave his grasp. The young man was all but on his knees begging to be let off the leash, but that was unacceptable in the eyes of 50% of his gene pool. Goro was so raw and exhausted. Every time he brought up the topic of moving out or supporting himself, Shido felt threatened by the thought of losing a pawn who knew too much, and tore into him for being selfish and ungrateful. The worst part was that it still affected him, deeply. Somewhere in his heart he wanted praise from this awful man. This wretched monster who ruined the lives of so many, including his own. Whenever Goro felt that twinge of pain, he pushed it further down, but it always bobbed back up to the surface by the time round 2 began. 

There were a lot of unfortunate circumstances that led up to him living with Shido for about ten years now, and while at the start he was young and foolish, that excuse slowly lost its meaning, and so did Goro. At age 13 he was ignorant and didn't even think before diving straight into the lion’s den, far too distracted by his shallow rage. Shido must have seen some kind of promise in that angry boy, because he grabbed the baited hook his son threw at his feet, and pulled Goro into the water. Initially Shido saw his bastard son as a threat, a cause for shame, something to sweep under the rug. This man was an adult, manipulative and constantly growing in power, and fully willing to turn all of that against a child. A child who had worked hard to prove his worth, but still wasn’t able to save the one thing he cared about. 

Unfortunately, Shido was as clever as he was cruel, and would never say no to an opportunity. Once he got past the initial disgust, his father saw a tool, a walking sob-story that could flatter him. He used Goro’s charm and determination as a tool to garner sympathy. Goro’s heart hurts when he thinks about his own lost potential. At the time, Shido seemed the favorable option, the foster system had been unkind, leaving him embittered. It wasn’t too much of a leap in logic that, at least with his father, he would be in his ‘care’ long enough to learn how to navigate his elaborate minefield. Little did he know that he was volunteering to be a well-groomed prisoner of the future Prime Minister. 

Nearly a decade had passed since he sought out his unfortunate father, and for at least half of that time, Goro had made no progress in his plans for retribution. The ever-present lump at the back of his throat grew heavy and thick when he thought about it. The moment he had allowed Shido to control him, no matter how unwilling, Goro began to hoard resentment for everyone around him, up to and especially including himself. Something had to give, he was an adult for fucks sake. So on his 23rd birthday, he had decided that enough was enough, he was going to get out this year. Even if it killed him. Now it was time to poke the bear and unfortunately, but not surprisingly, he didn’t like it. 

Throughout the verbal assault, Goro carried a practiced smile, his constant camouflage. “A few years into your law program, yet you still can’t fend for yourself without my aid. Too busy playing around with that damn internship” Goro’s fists clenched around the fabric of his pants, thankful his visceral reaction was being hidden by their dinner table. As if encouraged by Goro’s silence, Shido continued “You're still the same selfish and thankless child who approached me those years ago. It's time someone teaches you how cruel the world can be. How dare you bite the hand that feeds. I ask again where would you even go if I dropped you like the trash we both know you are?” That one always hurt.

Akechi found himself on his last nerve, fury trembling within his fingertips. He hadn’t slept well the night previous, up late studying, something his father would most likely find to be a ‘childish excuse.’ He could ignore much of the undeserved criticism shot in his direction, but to say that Goro wasn't yet familiar with the cruelty of the world was too much. Especially from the mouth of the man who thrust him into society’s gaping maw. Shido knew exactly who he was talking to, it shouldn’t have come as a shock to Goro that after so many years, he had a decent map of his pawn’s psyche, and knew exactly how to push too far. Goro felt his smile falter slightly, an indication that it was time to stop thinking and begin the performance. 

“Don’t be so reductive, Father.” He coerced his expression to remain pleasant as Shido looked on, no doubt evaluating. “I have a life outside of you and this estate, and I’m well versed in the cruelty of the world. I have insisted for years that you give me the opportunity to provide for myself, but your-” Goro made deliberate, pointed eye contact with the man who could have _saved_ his mother’s _life,_ imagining how it would feel to crush his skull. “-selfless generosity seems truly endless.” 

There was a missing piece in his presentation, he didn’t have an answer that Shido would find believable or impactful enough to shake his hold. A little danger was always inevitable, he supposed, as long as it could be mitigated. A beat, a dutiful smile in his father’s direction, a hastily crafted response on his tongue. “But to answer your question I would most likely be forced to rely on my boyfriend.” _Wait._ The moment that word slipped from his mouth, Goro saw in Shido’s satisfied eyes that he had really fucked up. Gravely. Goro didn’t have a boyfriend, and his father's knowing gaze made him sweat. He wanted to suck the words back into his mouth, rewind about 30 seconds. Maybe he should have just said friend. Or girlfriend. Either of those roles he could fill easily enough. Should he be asked to follow through in any way, he was thoroughly screwed. Thankfully, he was well accustomed to internalizing his panic and none of his trepidation touched his features. His palms grew slick within his gloves as he watched Shido’s face journey from consideration to rage to disbelief. Goro wasn’t sure which was preferable, but he was effectively locked in, he’d figure out a solution later. Hopefully.

“I was unaware that you were seeing someone.” _Me too_ , Goro thought quickly to himself. “I’m surprised that the press hasn’t caught you yet, if that really is the case. You must introduce us, Goro.” Shido leaned onto his elbows and tipped his chin down to watch Goro above his glasses. “You weren’t lying to me, correct?” A slimy smile firmly affixed itself on Shidos face. A challenge, littered with painful consequences. Goro had seen that look countless times. With it came the feeling that Shido held a knife to his stomach, white hot and angled to maim more than kill. Goro already knew that there was no safe path from here, retribution waiting for him even if he admitted to his previous fabrication. Continuing the lie was of course his only choice, but should the extent of his dishonesty come to light later, he would undoubtedly end up in worse condition. It was far from ideal, but he could wiggle out of this somehow. He had no other choice. It was do or die, maybe more literally than often intended. 

The longer this confrontation dragged on, the more Goro’s throat threatened to close up around his words. He firmly swallowed back the mass growing at the base of his windpipe. “Of course not, father.” He spat out, words laced with a persistent pride and a dash of desperation. Most likely, neither of them were convinced by that sorry show. 

Shido took stock of Goro’s lackluster finale, a mental note-to-self before declaring his own, brilliant checkmate. “Then I look forward to meeting him at the Okumura gala at the end of the month. We can discuss your moving out after that.” His smile was laced with poorly shrouded hostility as he stood up from their shared dinner table. “I’m sure I don’t need to remind you of the consequences should you disappoint. Especially with the election so soon.” With that threat needlessly unveiled, Shido left the room.

Goro sat knotting and unknotting his gloved hands in his lap, persuading his racing heart to slow. This game he played with Shido everyday was getting increasingly dangerous, and he shuddered to think about what loomed at the end of that son of a bitch’s warning. The Okumura Gala, huh? He had a little over a week. It wasn’t much of a comfort, but at least the idea of going to that bastard’s mansion had some benefits. He was well acquainted with the daughter of the household, as well as her partner, both of whom were his age. Should push come to shove, he could probably work with them both in an attempt to cause a diversion, but that, at best, would only grant him a bit more time. Goro felt reluctant to pull Haru into this, they had similar parental situations, both patriarchs rotten, awful scumbags with no regard for the wellbeing of others, but she was currently dealing with her father’s attempts to marry her off for political gain. It was a slimy, unforgivable practice to begin with, not to mention that Haru had a girlfriend of a few months whose relationship with Goro slid between a good friend and a strained family member. Getting them involved would only lead them to ruin, and he wanted to keep that from happening, not accelerate it. He would be on his own for this. 

Goro was hit with the realization that he may have ventured too deep this time. His mind jumped around frantically, but no one in his life could fit the bill of ‘boyfriend,’ and he found himself on the clock.

After a bit of sitting and thinking, he decided that he trusted his body enough to move, retreating to the relative safety of his room. Once his door was gently closed and locked, he swiftly carried himself to the other side of the room, content to unceremoniously flop face-first onto his bed. Once he had firmly sunk his head into a pile of pillows, he started howling vulgarities, hoping that the noise was being sufficiently dampened. It wasn’t that he was afraid of Shido hearing him, that bastard never stepped foot near his living quarters, Goro was just acutely aware of how awful being on Shido’s payroll was, and didn’t see any need to further the misery of those employed at the estate.

Time passed much more quickly when he was like this, indulging in his own anguish. However, brooding for eternity would solve nothing. Eventually he lifted his head enough to see that the sun had set, leaving him in darkness, how poetic. It was time to take action. Without expending the effort to flip off of his stomach, Goro slid his phone from his front pocket. 

Shido did all he could to ensure that his son lacked a wealth of friends, but Goro was nothing if not clever. That man could restrain and try to puppeteer him all he wanted, but he couldn’t keep him from people he didn't know existed. A few years back he had the forethought to commission a friend to develop a secure messaging app. For him, it was a source of hope, a lifeline. He scrolled slowly through his short recent contacts. After a brief deliberation between two, he opened up the one named: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯, took a deep breath, and composed a short, if not overly formal message.

\----------------------------------------------------------

**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

**Goro:** Good evening, I find myself in need of your assistance, please contact me at your earliest convenience. -AG

 **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** |ʘ‿ʘ)╯  
**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** Why are you like this  
**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** You're so cold I'm shivering (｡•́︿•̀｡)  
**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** Get rid of that signature  
**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** I know your name, bud (･θ･)  
**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** Its in front of all your messages (･θ･)  
**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** Even if it wasn’t- its lame as shit bro (◉Θ◉)

God she was a fast typist. It had been like 30 seconds.

\----------------------------------------------------------

**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

**Goro:** I personally find it very grounding. So I will not be changing it at this time. Thank you for your feedback. -AG

 **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** You are the worst (￢_￢)  
**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** This is why people assume you’re a snob  
**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** (Aside from the obvious) ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧  
**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** ( `ε´ ) I know you only write like a pretentious turd to piss me off  
**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** Good job  
**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** It worked (╥_╥)  
**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** Find someone more business casual to help you  
**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** 。゜゜(´Ｏ`) ゜゜。

 **Goro:** I’ll compromise, but I get to keep my signature. -AG

 **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** (←_←)  
**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** (→_→)  
**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** Only if you promise you won't break out your pocket thesaurus  
**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** I will never forget that night {{ (>_<) }}

 **Goro:** fine -AG

 **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** You needed something  
**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** I’m a busy woman ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ 

**Goro:** its a friday night. you are just watching the new featherman. we both know this. -AG

 **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** Yeah  
**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** (ﾉ>ω<)ﾉ :｡･:*:･ﾟ’★,｡･:*:･ﾟ’☆  
**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** Busy 

**Goro:** oh to be young and irresponsible again. -AG

 **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯** :Oh shove it old man _:(´ཀ`」 ∠):_  
**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** I’m like 2.5 years younger than you  
**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** You just wish I had waited for you to watch it (－‸ლ)  
**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** Back on track  
**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** ｡*:☆(・ω・人・ω・)｡:゜☆｡  
**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯** :Why do you want my help (･ω<)☆

 **Goro:** ah. lets just say hypothetically, I told The Shit Dad I had a boyfriend when I don’t and now he wants to meet him.  
**Goro:** do you have any ‘hot tips’ or dark rituals that could help me weasel my way out of this. 

**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯** is typing....

The bubble disappeared.

 **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯** is typing....

Incoming call **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

He should have seen this coming. Oh he was never going to hear the end of this. He gingerly slid his finger across his phone screen to accept the call, holding it a few inches from his ear, afraid of her vocal blast radius. “Uh. Yes?”

“YOU DID WHAT??” A high pitched bellow came from the speaker. On second thought, maybe his sister shouldn’t have been the first person he asked to help.

“I figured I made that pretty clear.” _Damn brat_. 

“Yeah I guess. I read the words, I just didn’t know you were a fucking idiot.” Well that was irrefutable at this point. He had lied to Shido countless times, but never had he left this big of a hole in his stories. 

“Honestly, I didn’t either.” This was about the reaction he had braced for, maybe a bit kinder, even. Hopefully she would have some kind of suggestion for him and he wasn’t just signing up for voluntary ridicule. “So do you have anything constructive to say, or did you just call to antagonize me and point out the obvious?”

“Hmm. I’m sure I can figure out something, you gotta know that by now.” That was vague, unconvincing, and he didn’t appreciate being unable to see her face. 

“I’m on a pretty tight schedule, Futaba.” At least she usually was up for a challenge. “I need someone by the end of the month. Someone who can at the very least clean up decently and have an amount of manners.”

“Well I’ll see what I can do, but end of the month? That tightens up things quite a bit. I can do it, but what's in it for me?” Great. At least she was predictable, though usually he was actually prepared to barter with her. This was just terribly planned on all sides, really. 

“I don’t have anything for you at the moment, but you know I’m good on an IOU.” It was true, and he meant it. She couldn’t argue with that. 

“Alriiight.” He heard the distant, furious clicking of her mechanical keyboard. “How's this. Give me the night to work on this and you can drop by tomorrow. I told my Pops I’d be at my place all weekend anyway. You just bring your snarky face over here and I’ll tell you whatever genius plan I’ve concocted as you watch in awe. Also you’re buying us dinner.” At least she worked quickly and concisely. “Sound good? God you’re so lucky that you met me.” As he was turning those words over in his head, she started backtracking. ”Actually no. That part wasn’t luck, but me being incredible was. You could have had any run of the mill long-lost half-sibling, but you got me.” 

“Are you done sucking your own dick yet, Futaba?” 

“Hehe, you said dick.” She chortled.

“Alright I’ll be over at 1 tomorrow.” Goro hung up without waiting for a response. He was exhausted. No matter how much he wanted to solve this problem, it wasn’t happening tonight. After finishing his 13-step nightly face care routine, he slipped into bed, checking his phone one last time. Apparently his sister hadn’t taken being hung up on very well. Again. She had sent a handful of choice emojis demonstrating her appreciation.

\----------------------------------------------------------

**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** (」°ロ°)」  
**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯** : <(￣ ﹌ ￣)>  
**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯** : ┌∩┐(◣_◢)┌∩┐  
**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** ٩(ఠ益ఠ)۶  
**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** I have the power of god and anime on my side  
**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** (^=◕ᴥ◕=^) I will end your bloodline (^=◕ᴥ◕=^)

 **Goro** : God please do. -AG  
**Goro:** Good night, Futaba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I've never written a fic before, but I woke up 3 days ago with this stuck in my brain, so here we are.  
> I'm proofreading myself, so I'll probably make some edits at some point.
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


	2. Drawing Blanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi Goro. Writes like a robot, offers good food, probably not a murderer? He's all Akira could ever hope for.

_ It’s too hot _ . The Mid-July sun blazed in a cloudless sky as Akechi navigated the city, cloaked in a makeshift disguise. He never handled heat well, and his ugly baseball cap and oversized hoodie made it nearly intolerable. The heat was to blame when he found himself waiting in line at the Smoothie Station, 25 minutes late and counting. However, any concern about his uncharacteristic tardiness was all but forgotten the moment he wrapped his hands around a thin plastic cup. He accepted it with both hands, his smile widening under a mask as it cooled the skin beneath his gloves. Goro allowed himself 2 carefree sips before venturing back into the unforgiving outdoors. 

Goro didn’t find himself worrying about the press very often. He never did anything remotely scandalous, and he scarcely left the estate for any reason but classes or his internship. Visits to Futaba were the exception. He would do everything in his power to keep her from Shido.

It was a few years ago that Goro indulged a grim hunch - he probably was not the only spawn of That Man. After some digging, he confirmed that he had several half-siblings, and Shido had a pattern. One that kept him scot-free. Whenever he discovered another child, he would silence the mother, and never directly. Usually this ended in death, Goro could attest to that, and in those cases it was difficult to track where the children had gone from there. And then there was Isshiki Wakaba who, for better or for worse, was allowed to live. Instead, he chose to target her reputation- a blossoming researcher at the peak of her career. He had her cornered with accusations of falsification of data and malpractice, leaving her to watch as her name was thoroughly and viciously defamed. No matter how respected she was, Shido had too many people in his pocket. 

Futaba was easy enough to locate once Goro had tracked down Wakaba. In the years since, she had become Sakura Wakaba, a discovery which flooded him with a sense of relief with a touch of hope- not everyone who survived Shido was lost for good. Futaba herself was a bit of a mystery. He learned that she was a recluse by choice until age 16, a fearfully skilled hacker, and a 3rd year at Kosei High School. Goro was unaware at the time, but she had noticed his investigation. That day, he sat at his laptop for a few hours and drafted and erased several dozen messages before he received a pop up from an unidentified source. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

**????**

**Alibaba:** This is honestly getting embarrassing for me   
**Alibaba:** I get it   
**Alibaba:** You can stop please

**Goro:** Who is this?

**Alibaba:** Really? Its not obvious? Fine.   
**Futaba:** I’m your long-lost half-sister that you've been pinging all week with your non-stop searches   
**Futaba:** Use incognito mode next time at least

They messaged on and off for a couple of years, Goro refused to meet her in person for the protection of her family, namely Wakaba. Once she had moved into her own apartment, Futaba was able to guilt him into the occasional visit. Regardless, he was still cautious, Shido was not to be taken lightly, and Futaba could be very easily taken as a threat.

By the time Futaba was buzzing him into her apartment, it was about 1:40, and he was carrying half of a smoothie. From the desk chair in front of her computer rig, Futaba rolled her eyes, mumbling about no respect before telling him to lock the door behind him. She spun back to face her screen, not bothering to keep eye contact as she spoke. “Get lost, smoothie boy?”

“That’s the best you can do?” He stripped himself of his costume, shaking his hair out a bit.

“I’m sure you’ll inspire better before the day is over. Why are you so fuckin late? Is your brain still gone?” 

“I overslept, Futaba, that’s all.” In truth, he didn’t know how he ended up so late. She was probably right, he still felt  _ off _ .

“Uh huh. Whatever.” She spun back around to face her brother. “Straight to the point: do you accept the terms and conditions of this agreement? I know I’ve got the best solution you’ll find so last minute.”

“What are your terms.” It was a call and response. Her terms didn’t matter, he was going to accept them.

“Alright, if you end up going with my suggestion- which you will because I’m good- then you will owe me one favor and or item of my choice in the future, within reason. Regardless of whether or not you end up going with my idea, you will be buying us noodles for dinner.” If she was staking her prize on it, he knew it was a good deal.

“I agree. Did you want it in writing..or?”

“Nah I have constant footage of my apartment, so smile for the camera!”

“Whatever.” Goro’s patience was thin to begin with. ”When are you going to finally generously share your master plan, dear sister.” 

“Flattery will get you everywhere. To the couch!” She rocked to her feet. 

Futaba rented a decent sized studio apartment by herself. Most of the square footage was dominated by her computer setup and its countless bells and whistles. There was a bed that housed an absurdly intimidating pile of laundry, and in a corner she had situated a shitty sofa facing a TV that was definitely  _ not _ secure on that table. Futaba plopped on the couch and patted the empty space next to her. He moved to her side with significantly less enthusiasm.

“For this occasion, I have crafted two routes. In my opinion, they end in the same place, with a clear winner. I can either, cut to the chase and give you one name, or I can provide for you the illusion of choice, and give you a few options.” 

“What is your angle?” This whole situation struck him as odd.

“Uh.. Find you a hot date, one night only, with minimal emotional involvement? Unless you mean why I’m letting you choose, in which case, I’m just fuckin around with your mind. I’m not kidding though. I know exactly who you will pick either way.” Her face was grinning, eyebrows dancing, but he could tell that she meant it. Goro had to hand it to her, she knew what he needed. 

“Fine,” he crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Skip the PowerPoint presentation that I am 70% sure you actually created, and show me my future.”

She snickered “I do have a presentation prepared. But I didn’t spend too long on it, so no hard feelings.” She stood up to go grab a laptop that was hooked up to the screen “So let's set the stage a bit!” Her laptop display flickered onto the TV.  _ Ah. _ No matter his choice, he wouldn’t be spared the preamble.  _ Great. _ “Don’t give me that look, this is important and I’m not skipping it. Alright. So you need a boyfriend of one kind or another. I know you enough to know that dating is not your scene and a week is _ definitely _ not enough time for you to find an S/O, soooo you’re going to hire one.” He could feel his eyes growing at that. She was correct, unfortunately, but it still seemed drastic. 

“So I’ve scoured the inter-webs for you, my dear brother. Trying to find you a cheap date who is cute enough to be believable and hopefully able to hold their own against your shitty dad.” Once her introductory slides were done, she started mashing the space bar, blasting through at least 3 nondescript twinks before stopping on a slide labeled only INTRODUCING~~.

“I would like to show you the best option hands down for many reasons [some that I can’t disclose to you at this time.]” He voice trailed off like the fine print in a pharmaceutical advertisement. He had no idea how she did that. “ Introducing, Akira!” She pressed the spacebar with finality. 

Immediately, he knew that his sister was dangerous and had way too much of an insight into his aesthetic preferences, which he would deal with later. Akira was soft and pale with dark curly hair swooping all around his sharp face. Before he could get further lost in his steely grey eyes he had to know “Okay, yes he’s hot, but what else?” Futaba scoffed violently.

“What?” She stood up on the couch, clearly offended. “Hot? He’s 100% your type. Down to his fucking blood type. He’s perfect.” She plunked back down into the couch with a bounce. “Aside from that, he boasts some acting ability at least, and the only cost for you is feeding him. If you want to look at the other four contestants, that’s fine, but you won’t beat pretty boy here. I mean. He looks a bit too much like my other brother to be my type, but I can see it.” She shrugged at him.

“I’ll take your word on the others. And while I don’t think I want to know why you know so much about ‘my type,’ but I really can’t refute you.” She was missing the point. Goro wouldn’t be perusing this person, how attractive Goro found him was of no real consequence, not in the grand scheme of things. “You do realize that I’m hiring a fake boyfriend, not trying to find a real one. I should prioritize acting over appearance.”

“Goro you robust sunflower, you are constantly saying that Shido can read you. If I send you in with someone you’re not at least pretty damn attracted to, you won’t be convincing.” That was actually a very good point. He felt like she wasn’t saying everything, but she had said enough. 

“Fine. I’ll do it. What is the next step?” 

“There is, stupidly, a phone number listed with his ad. Incredible, honestly, peak moron. He is probably getting so many spam calls. Hehehe.” After some typing, she sent the number to Goro. “ Now don’t be stupid about this. Only mention Shido after they have seen your beautiful face. You gotta have max charm in order to pull this off.”

He held his phone, thumbs poised to type...guh. What does one say in a situation like this? Well, he could always make use of willing resources. “Would you like to help me write an intro message? Or should I call”

“Hmmm. Text him, less threatening.” Goro didn’t know if that was his main concern, but he hates phone calls anyway, so it was fine by him. “Gimme gimme-“ she made grabby hands at his phone.

Reluctantly he handed it over to her “Just don’t send it until I read it over.”

“Yeah yeah.” She brushed him off and began to compose the message. A few minutes later, she handed it back. “Beautiful and talented? I make me jealous.” 

It read: 

“Good afternoon, 

My name is Akechi Goro and I find myself in need of someone to pretend to be a long term significant other for a business/family function on July 31st 

As far as your compensation is concerned, this event is to be catered by the platinum division of Okumura foods. 

My only requirement is that we meet in person at least twice before the event.

If this sounds like something that you can do, please let me know as soon as possible.”

He doubts he could have written better, so he slapped his signature on, much to the apparent disgust of his sister, and pressed send. “Thanks Futaba. Really. I guess you get me for the rest of the afternoon. Did you have anything in mind besides free dinner?” And of course she did. Goro was pleasantly surprised by a day of getting his ass kicked in super smash brothers and anime marathons. By the time he returned to the estate, he was exhausted in a good way, his face tired from emoting. He made note to himself to spend more time with his sister. Somehow, she always managed to get him away from his constant worrying, which was always impressive. 

______________________________________________

LeBlanc was Akira’s favorite place to work for several reasons. He enjoyed how predictable it was, he liked that it made every fiber of himself waft the scent of coffee, he even found joy in polishing all the jars on the shelves. It was midday and there weren’t any customers in the shop, so Akira had entered the Cleaning Zone. After an unknown amount of time he was pulled from his intense focus by a soft jingle, and turned his attention to the direction of the door.

_ Ah, here comes trouble. _ “ What’ll it be?” Akira curled towards the counter, and it’s newest inhabitant. She pulled both legs up until it looked like she was demonstrating proper spin-dash form, and shook her shocking orange hair out until it fell a bit in front of her shoulders. Futaba mashed her lips together in thought, as if her father’s cafe offered more than coffee, which she hated, and curry, which she didn’t.

“I’m not here for food, ‘Kira. I’m here for tea, in a manner of speaking.” One side of her mouth lifted slightly “I may or may not have stumbled upon a Gregslist ad for someone matching your exact name and description- funny. So unless we are catfishing here, I want deets.” Akira knew this was inevitable. Futaba was way too online, and kept far too many tabs on the people she cared about, it was a bit surprising that she didn’t find it sooner.

“It’s been a full week since I posted that, have you just been busy? I was expecting you to slide in here after 3 days, max.” She didn’t seem to appreciate the implication.

“Unlike you, I’m on Summer Break. I haven’t had the time to stalk you online. I’ve been playing Three Houses again, and I’m on my third route. I  _ have  _ been busy, thank you.” Akira accepted this explanation pretty readily. “Back! On! Topic! Fill me in on this business. And then PLEASE tell me who was the dumbass who put your real, actual phone number on the world wide web.” That one warranted a big sigh from the barista. Ryuji said a phone number would get the most responses, and he was probably right. As such, Akira’s ringer had been permanently silenced, and he was only answering texts at this point. 

It only took a few minutes for him to regale Futaba with the story, barely glancing over the small detail that this was over a single UNO game. Futaba’s eyes lit up knowingly the moment he said the words ‘bet’ and ‘Ryuji.’ She patiently waited until she was sure he was done weaving his tale, at which point she erupted in laughter. “God you are so dumb.” The look on her face nearing disbelief “Even if you made that bet I can’t believe you are actually sticking with it. I mean, respect the grind, but why didn’t you say no?” 

Futaba wasn’t completely wrong. He probably could have backed out with only a lot of grief from his friend. “Look, I agreed to this dumb bet. If I backed out, Ryuji would have a field day.”  _ Not  _ because he is stubborn, proud, and unwilling to admit defeat. “And it's too late now. Besides it's not that big of a deal, just a one and done business deal. I need to choose soon though, every day that ad is up, 20 new and exciting random people get my phone number, and I need some quiet again.”

“I’m sure you’ve gotten some requests. What with your decent face and twunk energy.” Akira was just going to take that as a compliment. “The suspense is killing me. What are these people asking you to do? I want to understand the banal individual. You gotta tell me.” She lowered her voice a bit “If you want, I can pretend it's for a good reason, but we are probably  _ way  _ past you  _ ever _ buying that.” She was right. Akira had heard ‘for science’ in lieu of ‘for personal enjoyment’ far too many times since they met. At least she had finally given up the ghost on that one.

“You're right, I've gotten a handful of hopefuls, and then more booty calls than I would want to count.”  _ Fuck you, Ryuji. _ “ Honestly, it's way more boring than you might expect, maybe because of the time of year. I’m making my decision based on a very reasonable three-factor approach.” Futaba was (quite literally) on the edge of her seat. “First- Do I hate this person? Second- Do I want to attend this? The Third Factor is by far my favorite and the most important: Is it worth it? And since Ryuji decided that I’m just a snack being compensated with a meal, any mentions of good food are moved to the top of the list.” 

Her face dropped. “Wow that's boring, ‘Kira. Like, I love simplicity, but live a little. Has anyone offered you some bomb-ass food at least?” 

A small smirk planted itself on Akira's face “Actually, yes, and quite recently too. Im probably going to accept their offer and free myself from Ruiji’s clutches.” He pulled his phone out of his apron pocket to provide evidence, pausing to despair over the number of missed calls. “I need to pull the trigger on someone quick, or I might snap. Anyway, here.” He hands his sister his phone, pulled up to a text conversation. Her eyes widen and she is clearly suppressing some kind of facial expression, so she just looks... pained. “Uh… you alright, ‘Taba?”

“Yeah,” She swallows whatever reaction she was hiding and hands the phone back. Akira has learned that sometimes, especially with Futaba, it's better not to ask. “I’d say go for it. Plat Okumura? You’ll never get a chance to eat that again, no doubt. Also he writes like a serious business boy ™ who def has a signature on his texts. Makes me think he might not murder you.” Akechi Goro. Writes like a robot, offers impressive food, probably not a murderer? He's all Akira could ever hope for. 

With a small shrug, he goes back to cleaning. “Yeah, I think I’ll at least meet him and see.”

“Oh! Have him swing by LeBlanc, keep him on home turf. That way, if he does suck, you can just ban him for life.” 

“And so you can watch through your bugs?” 

“Yeah I figured that was implied.”

\----------------------------------------------------------

**?????**

?????:   
Good afternoon,    
My name is Akechi Goro and I find myself in need of someone to pretend to be a long term significant other for a business/family function on July 31st    
As far as your compensation is concerned, this event is to be catered by the platinum division of Okumura foods.    
My only requirement is that we meet in person at least twice before the event.   
If this sounds like something that you can do, please let me know as soon as possible   
-AG

**Akira:** hey, i’m game. lets sit down and go over some of the details

**AG:** Hello Akira, please provide me with your availability, I would like to connect soon. -AG

**Akira:** im free whenever, name a time and ill tell you where to meet me.

**AG:** : How about tomorrow morning? 10:30? -AG

**Akira:** cool. come to café leblanc in Yongen. ill be there all day.

**AG:** I look forward to meeting you. Have a good afternoon. -AG

**Akira:** wait. do you really have a signature on your text messages?

**AG:** I fail to see what relevance that holds, but that is correct. See you tomorrow. -AG

\----------------------------------------------------------

So far, Akira had no real proof that he was not just texting a robot. But he sure hoped this wasn’t machine learning, because he had told Ryuji to take the ad down last night. On the other hand, if he wasn’t a robot, he was at least overly formal and a bit uncomfortable. Akira had looked up his name the night before, mainly to see what he might look like. Much to his surprise, there was an Akechi Goro who was at least a little famous, way more than anticipated. It was a split between bakery selfies and paparazzi photos, the latter of which were usually from a distance, his long chestnut hair flowing to purposely block his face. He seemed young, well kempt and shockingly beautiful, leaving Akira slightly confused. He couldn’t imagine why someone this attractive would he even need to resort to online personal ads. Maybe it was a common name? Either way googling people always left a sour taste in Akira’s mouth, rumors hurt more than helped in his experience. When he closed the browser, he wasn’t sure if he knew more or less about the robot of the hour.

A glance at his phone informed Akira that it was 10am, but his intuition knew that Robot Boy would probably be significantly earlier than planned. While finishing up a slow pour for an elderly couple that frequented the cafe, he heard the bell above the door chime, and held in a grin. “Welcome to Cafe LeBlanc, please make yourself comfortable.” Akira’s response was muscle memory at this point. He hadn’t even broken his focus on the cup in front of him. Once he stopped pouring, he looked up to give the new customer a charming smile. The next step in the plan was to excuse himself long enough to give the regulars their coffee and come back, however, he hit a bit of a road bump. Akechi Goro  _ was _ the gorgeous man he had seen online the night before, unless this was a wild coincidence. His hair was that same chestnut color, but no photo could capture how it also looked like warm honey. And  _ nothing _ could have prepared Akira in any way for how his dimple bloomed from a small, polite smile. Luckily he remembered himself long enough to stop gawking and quickly scurry over to the couple seated squarely behind ‘Akechi’s’ bar stool. That quick trip was barely enough time for Akira to partially digest the unadulterated beauty of this man. His features were prominent but remained soft, his eyes a garnet basin deep enough to dive into. If he was the person who Akira would be fake-dating, he might have to see if he could extend the contract. Oh boy he was  _ screwed _ . 

When he had finally returned to his spot behind the counter, he had mustered enough false bravado to meet this gorgeous man face on. When their eyes met, he could tell right away that he was being evaluated, which all but confirmed that this was his Robot. Akira didn’t mind his studying gaze one bit,  _ with a face like that _ ,  _ Akechi could probably get away with murder _ . “What can I get for you?” The question was asked in part to break the silence, in part to get a reaction. Honestly, the barista had no qualms with staring at the polished boy all morning, but maybe a cup of coffee would be a better start. Just his distinguished posture and flattering clothes made Akira’s mouth run dry. 

Akira was all but helpless to his charms as Akechi gently coughed into a gloved fist. With that motion Akira’s eyes fixed themselves to the other boy’s hands for a bit longer than was probably appropriate. Long gloved fingers… Just the sight of them on this beautiful man formed a lump deep in his stomach. It was only through sheer willpower and customer service acting that shook him free from his moment of sexual self-discovery. “Akira, I presume?” the curly haired boy forced himself to give a quick nod in reply, along with a genuine smile. “I’m Akechi Goro. I look forward to working with you.” Unfortunately (maybe?), his voice was also smooth and cut deep in his stomach, but in a really good way.

“Nice to meet you! How are you single-”  _ Oh good  _ Akira’s brain was coming up with words faster than they could be filtered. Both of their faces turned red. “Sorry, my brain shut off the minute you walked in the door, so I’ll do us both a favor and shut up. You talk first.” Akechi was just staring at him wide eyed and incredulous. 

“Wow I  _ really _ hope you can do better than this under pressure.” the pink in Akechi’s cheeks did nothing to mask his disdain With an almost imperceptible shake of his head he continued “Right. So my horrible rat bastard of a father thinks I have a boyfriend because I didn’t think things through, can’t swallow my pride, and if he finds out I lied to him, he might actually kill me.” His voice was level, but full of bitterness and without a hint of irony. “You would be accompanying me to a gala at the Okumura estate, and would need to behave and dress appropriately.” He made very pointed eye contact before adding “any questions?” 

“You have to know that you created way more questions than you answered.” Akira’s mind was racing-- how much of this was hyperbolic? Okumura? Behave ‘appropriately’?  _ Yes _ . Akira had a bunch of questions, some of which were for himself. Was this beyond his capabilities? “Kill you?” Akira stammered out, regretting that immediately. “Wait. No. Okumura Gala. The Okumuras? Who are you?” Akira was less confused before Akechi Goro opened his mouth.

“I need to have a bit more confidence in your participation before I answer any of your questions. If you are asking anything out of a sick sense of curiosity as opposed to something more productive, inform me now.” Akechi seemed frustrated, but mainly tired. Akira wanted to help him out, wipe that unhappy look off his unfairly pretty face. He wasn’t agreeing to the job because Akechi was cute, it was for the thrill, the mystery. But maybe Akechi being one of the most attractive people Akira had ever seen had  _ something _ to do with his desire to see him again. Not that Akira could really say no at this point, if he didn’t want to sign his life away to Ryuji.

“Oh I’ll do it.” It came out of his mouth so easily, and even he was impressed by how confident and genuine it sounded. The look he received was skeptical and surprised, but steeped in gratitude. Akira began to wonder how many other faces he could get the other boy to make.

“In that case, I will indulge your quandaries. However, there is a reason I specifically requested at least 2 meetings. There is too much to review right now. I require time to create a fake backstory and let you in on more personal information that you would be privy to.” Akechi leaned in a bit, as if the elderly couple seated behind him could hear anything he was saying before. 

“As previously established, I am Akechi Goro, there is very little reason for you to have previously heard my name. However, have you heard the name Shido Masayoshi? Top candidate for the next Prime Minister, and my father. ” 

Ah. That name hit a bit hard. Shido was a powerful politician who climbed to the top while Akira was in high school. He had no doubt that the name would send shivers down his spine every time. For the rest of his life. Most of the emotional wounds Shido inflicted had scabbed over, it had been 6 years, but he would carry the scars created as a permanent reminder. It was  _ almost _ laughable, that despicable man incited the hardest time in Akira’s life, and now, his son was seated in front of him, trying to hire him as a fake boyfriend. Fate was fucking with him. 

“I see the name strikes a chord with you.” Akechi knocked him numbly from his thoughts. Thankfully he wasn’t waiting for an answer, “In that case, I would like to assure you of where I stand. I hate the man and will personally ensure he gets what he deserves.” Akechi’s eyes glazed over with an emotionless darkness, the result of years of daily trials and resentment. 

The passing threat to his life Akechi had mentioned seemed much more real. Akira felt sick. Now was not the time to dwell on things, he had to bury that feeling for now, Akechi was his main concern. “So you fucked up, huh?” Akira said with a small forced smile in an attempt to lighten the mood and get them back on track. He wasn’t expecting much of a response, but this seemed to ignite something behind his garnet eyes.

“Spectacularly.” He spat the word out bitterly. “I spend so much time thinking through my actions, I’ve never been nearly this deep. I lost my patience for just a moment, and now must face the music. Apologies- I’m a bit more high-strung than usual. I do appreciate your cooperation.” Akira was intrigued by the bite behind that chain of admissions. “To answer your other question, yes--  _ The Okumuras _ . Another shitty rich family with a horribly mistreated child.” He sighed. His face lost the edge of intense rage just as fast as it appeared. “In light of this new information, are you still willing to accept this job? ”

“You don't have to worry about that.” Akira interjected, hoping that his words were at least somewhat of a comfort. “It certainly changes perspective, but I appreciate the irony. Akechi, I promise I won’t disappoint.” And he wouldn’t, he knew it deep down. Helping someone survive Shido was enough motivation to pull him through any persistent doubts he had on the subject. “I know you probably didn’t intend to hang out, but you don’t have to rush out if you don’t want to, I hear that I make a life changing cup of coffee.” Akechi looked tempted for a moment, the draw of caffeine was often quite powerful.

“Mmmm. Unfortunately, I have class shortly, so I must to be going. I’ll contact you about our next meeting, which you  _ won't _ be on the clock for. I hope you have a greater understanding of why we need to prepare so much for this.” It did. Akechi stood up from the bar to give a slight bow of his head before filing out of the cafe with a swift ding.

With Akechi gone, Akira is left to swim in his thoughts. Six years felt like forever ago, but was still so poignant. It was without a doubt when he had fallen to his lowest point, only to have the floor shatter beneath. Being framed for a crime he didn’t commit, being ostracized by his community, then promptly shunned and shipped off by his parents. It was a nightmare. However, the unintentional beauty that came from being sent to the city could not be denied. It was only because of that incident that he was able to meet so many people. Ryuji, Ann and he overcame so much together, they became a front against shitty adults and eventually found another in Yusuke after helping him escape his manipulative mentor. Futaba and Akira formed a sibling-like bond and through friendly rivalry, they pushed each other out of their respective shells, Wakaba and Sojiro supporting the both of them. 

It was the year he gained a family, a home. The hardest part about meeting Akechi was having to face the grim reality that Shido was still ruining lives.

Maybe it's the piece of himself he sees in Akechi. Maybe it’s his beauty. Or maybe its pure spite towards Shido. Whatever the case, Akira was committed to this now. That night, as he lay in his bed, his last thought was that this bet might not be the worst thing in the world. He was content pretending to date the boy with garnet in his eyes.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Throughout his years of schooling and his need for perfection, Akechi had perfected the art of studying. However, his textbooks sat open in front of him that night, untouched. He was still preoccupied with the events of that morning. He had no idea what to make of that meeting. It was short but eventful. Hopefully he was better at acting than demonstrated. At least he was charming and attractive enough that Shido might believe in Goro’s interest.

Hopefully he cleaned up well. 

With a stretch of his arms and a deep exhale, Goro admitted defeat for the night as he closed his books. He hadn’t made much progress, and retained none of what he did read.

What weighed heavily on his mind was the one time that Goro caught the dark haired boy completely off-guard. His mention of Shido. The immediate paling of his face and storm raging in his eyes set off a visceral reaction within Akechi. He had no clue how Akira knew him enough to have that strong of a reaction, but he had to find out. He wouldn’t be able to tolerate this farce if he didn’t know. Depending on how personal this was, he most likely would have to part with a few secrets of his own. A prospect that he found unnerving to say the least. 

He needed to divert these thoughts or his brain would never let him rest ever again. A small smile lit up on his face as he recalled an offer he had received just last week. He plastered his phone to his cheek as he called his #1 distraction. “Hey babe, what are you up to tonight? Remember that sexy sleepover we were talking about the other day? I need to cash in on that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me @small_tatoes on twitter also~  
> 


	3. A Cure for Touch-Starvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Overall I will give him a rating of ‘meets expectations’ for personality and ‘exceeds expectations’ for his deplorable face.”

“I am sooo glad you called me, Goro!” the chipper greeting came from a cheerful blonde along with a complimentary smile. `You have the stuff?” she added with a little wink before moving aside allowing him to scoot into the corridor. She shut the door and led him towards the elevator bay. 

Going to Ann’s was always a bit of an event. Goro had  _ never _ been one to pack light for any occasion, and this was certainly no exception. His body was weighed down by a messenger bag, backpack, and an over-stuffed duffel bag. Simultaneously amused and concerned by the waddle the baggage was encouraging, his gracious host reached out a finely manicured hand to help. Goro quickly surrendered the duffel to her. It was by far the heaviest of his luggage, but he knew from past experience that she could carry it with ease. 

“Of course I do. Well you do, now. But you need to start referring to my equipment with more respect than that.” They call the elevator and hop in when it arrives. Ann lived on the 6th floor of this complex, and almost always bullied Goro into taking the stairs with her. Thankfully, it was getting late and he had already made it clear that it had been quite a long day, so she didn’t bring it up. The doors slid open with a bright ding, allowing their swift escape. Ann hummed quietly as she pulled up in front of unit 609. After making the requisite 69 joke, she unlocked the 2 door locks, padlock, and quickly entered her security code once she had slipped inside. He’d seen her do it a thousand times, but the speed and efficiency with which she navigated her (arguably unnecessarily) elaborate lock system never failed to be impressive. 

Ann escorted his large duffel bag over to the couch in her front room and gently placed it on the floor. Her apartment was spacious and open in some places, and a cluttered mess in others. In many ways, Goro thought it to be a telling reflection of his best friend. 

When she went apartment hunting, Goro had been invited to come along. He was there in part as moral support, but mainly to evaluate and ensure that the apartment could facilitate work on their joint venture. The unit she ended up picking out had what they agreed was the best natural lighting. After some optimistic DIY projects and trips to the hardware store, they had, without a doubt, built the perfect set for nights like these. As Goro began to unpack tripods and lights from his bag, Ann flitted toward her bedroom.

“I think we should set up shop in the den tonight! It’ll look cozier!” She spoke loudly from her room, too inconvenienced to walk the short distance that would put him in earshot. It was an annoying, yet endearing tendency of hers, talking to people while walking away, or waiting until they had just turned a corner to speak up. Goro nodded at no one and started to set everything up. 

A lot had changed in the two years since they had first met. They were in college, at the house party of someone neither could tell you the name of, irresponsibly intoxicated and past the point of caring. It was a pretty typical weekend, which meant that Ann was camped by the kitchen, unabashedly complimenting cute people (girls) and ignoring pricks. It was a pastime that she enjoyed, if only to make people smile, the flirting was an added benefit. Ann still couldn't pinpoint the reason that Goro was an exception to her girls only rule, but he was willing to attribute it to either the fact that he was the walking antithesis of heterosexuality, or her insatiable desire to speak with extremely cute people (which he knew he was). No matter the reason, all it took was one look before he was pulled aside. Both began gushing about all of the inane details of their night and how good the other looked. It sounded a bit shallow looking back, but the immediate comfort Goro found in Ann was unprecedented. The party was dead to them, so they spent that night at a local 24 hour diner, sharing greasy hash browns, deep secrets, and pecan pie. They got on like a house on fire and never looked back.

At the time, Ann was getting comfortable as an established model with a modest following, and Goro had just discovered that for one reason or another, he was quick to gain traction on social media platforms. Together, they realized that by combining their power, they could establish a thirst following almost anywhere. It was a win-win; Ann got noticed by potential employers, and Goro regained control over his image despite the paparazzi. They were invincible once they learned to never read the comments. An added benefit of their arrangement was that it essentially gave them a 'professional' reason to make time to see each other, much like tonight. 

With an armful of multicolored blankets stacked up to her eyes, Ann entered the small side room that she had recommended Goro prepare. After some collaborative playlist creation and test shots, they deemed the lighting satisfactory and the pillow fort backdrop a success. It was finally time to get into costume. From his backpack, the brunette fished out a pair of silk dusty pink shorts that anyone could tell were soft just by looking, along with a gray cropped sweatshirt with the outline of a small sleeping cat. Once he was all dressed up (or maybe down?), he waltzed over to Ann’s bathroom, arguably the messiest 6x6 space in the entire apartment, where he found her fishing haphazardly through some drawers. “Move it, sister.” he said with a coy smile and a gentle hip bump. 

She looked up from rummaging around, looking for who knows what. “Hey! I like that shirt-OH” Ann abruptly interrupted herself and shimmied past, dashing into her bedroom. She of course continued talking, projecting her voice from the other room. Despite the distance, he could hear the smile on her face. ”Did I tell you about my Very Special Surprise?? I got us matching thigh high leg warmers for this!” Oh how Goro loved this girl. She was a shining beacon of hope in an otherwise dingy life. 

Taking advantage of her absence to slip fully into the bathroom, he grabbed a tube of light pink gloss. “Forgot my gloss, again, sorry.” He wasn’t sorry, his tone exaggerated and mocking. They both knew her makeup looked better on film, it was a photo quality thing. It  _ definitely  _ had nothing to do with the fact that this lip gloss tasted a bit like watermelon sour patch slices. Once he had stepped back into the corridor, he saw her roll her eyes from the door-frame of her room before tossing a ball of fabric at him. It bounced off his arm and onto the floor. After recovering the mound, he unfurled what he assumed were the aforementioned leg warmers. They were a soft powder pink, and would match their shorts perfectly. “Oh. Ann...Oh Ann you shouldn’t have. This will undoubtedly be too much for the masses. Ann. We. are. too. hot.” His voice was dripping in sarcasm, but it was impossible to deny the shred of truth hidden within. 

“Don’t forget too gay!” She added. Her snarky comment caught him off guard, and Goro let loose a genuine laugh for what had to be the first time all week. It was also true. He was a bisexual disaster (with a leaning towards men), while Ann was a powerful sun lesbian, a duo that could strike fear in the hearts of all to be sure, but one without romantic or sexual attraction. This worked out great for them, but their close relationship online often gave people the (false) impression that they were dating or sleeping together. Largely this misunderstanding had few implications in their lives, they had nothing to prove. There was one significant exception: Ann’s parents. No matter how many times she told them of her “preferences”, it didn’t click. Goro had met the Takamakis on a handful of occasions, and it never got less awkward. At least once per visit, during a meal usually, he would receive a gentle look or a firm pat on the back followed up with a question about dating their daughter, as if she wasn’t even in the room. Every time he clearly and calmly corrected them, insisting that he and Ann were just friends. Her mom and dad would just give a nod and an unconvinced smile.  _ Ha,  _ if their relationship was that believable, things might have been a lot easier if Goro had accidentally said “girlfriend” to Shido. Not that he ever wanted to drag her into his horrible family bullshit, but he  _ knew _ that Ann would have had his back. He trusted her.

Using his front facing camera as a mirror, Goro fluffed his hair, glossed his lips, and went to wait for Ann in the kitchen. He hopped up on the counter like any self-respecting gay and slid on the leg warmers. They were cottony and thin, and made his legs look incredible, he needed to ask her where she bought them. 

Happily swinging his legs in front of him, he reveled in the sensation of feeling beautiful. These visits were the one time the brunette felt comfortable indulging in his appearance, especially this softer side. Ann was a godsend for Goro. She gave him a safe space to be the person he wished he could always be. He never truly knew how stifled and repressed he was until he got to know her. Just a few years back, he was still inexperienced in receiving or giving most kinds of physical contact, and it made him uncomfortable. His gloves acted as a shield, providing a constant barrier while still allowing him to touch. When he looked at his new friend, the contrast was blinding. Ann was all casual touches and gentle nudges, and he envied her. She respected his boundaries, and never made him feel ashamed, but early on in their blooming friendship he implored her to not hold back. He grew to trust her more and more each day, and with that trust, he was able to steadily make progress. It certainly made their photoshoots much easier, he stopped flinching when she reached out to help him with makeup or angled his chin just so. He was reluctant to rely on her to the extent that he did, but she had assured him over and over again that it was never burdensome. 

To that day, Ann was the only living person with permission to touch Goro’s bare hands. 

He was startled from his thoughts a few moments later when his partner in crime slid in to join him on the counter. It was all he could do to give her a fond and appreciative smile. Once his brain had caught up with the situation, he gave her a quick once over. She looked cute, pink shorts identical to his own and a grey cropped tank top that laced in the front. They were matching, but it didn’t look forced. The socks matched their outfits perfectly, and elevated the overall look. “Ready to go? Show me the goodies, babe!” He knocked his elbow gently into her upper arm prompting her to hop off the counter. With a grin, she skipped the 4 foot distance and began to dig into the freezer. When she resurfaced, she was balancing a few tubs of ice cream and a bag of small star shaped cookies. The next expedition was rewarded with the appropriate toppings. Meanwhile, Goro found The Cute Bowls and their matching spoons. 

Once everything was dished and plated to perfection, they were on the clock, and ice cream wasn’t a forgiving master. Ann was a model and Goro was forced to know his angles, so usually they could easily get 5 viable takes of each of them on their own and 6 good shots together, some more ‘candid’ than others. This usually took an hour, most of which was the group photos. The dozens of outtakes were pushed into a shared cloud folder, unless it was deleted by one of them. The best of the best would be posted over the next few days and weeks, while some were perfect to save for the inevitable tbt. Everything went as expected, until they got a bit carried away playing with their food. By the time everything was ready to be wrapped up, they were both winded from laughter and sticky from chocolate sauce and improper whipped cream application. 

After checking the photos and both giving a thumbs it was almost time for his favorite part, the real reason Goro actually invited himself over that night.

When they reconvened in the kitchen, Goro’s photography gear had quickly been packed up and the booty shorts had been discarded. Now they were sporting their banana pajamas of contrasting colors and freshly clean hair. They scrounged up some chips and ordered a pizza before going to settle in on her couch. Once they had collapsed into the cushions, Ann got right to business. “Alright Goro, when are you going to tell me what's bothering you. I love you, but you’ve been testy all night.” They faced each other from opposite sides of her couch, legs entwined in the middle where they overlapped. 

Goro threw his chin up and looked at the ceiling with a small groan. “I fucked up and got caught in a big ‘ol lie with Shido.” His hands unconsciously reached to twist his gloves, only to find them absent. He fought the urge to reclaim them, instead focusing on the feeling of his friend’s legs securely against his own. “It was a bad situation, but I think I’ve got it under control? It just puts me in the unfortunate position of having to trust another person, which we both know I’m not great at, especially overnight.” Her eyes were full of understanding and affection. He often wondered if he was actually deserving of that seemingly boundless love of hers.

Another moment passed in silence before she gently spoke. “What was the lie?” Akechi took a moment to wave his pride goodbye as any attempt at discretion went out the window. He wanted to talk about it with Ann, but opening up was never a strength of his.

With a pained moan he dumped his face into his hands, voice muffled by his palms. “I told him I had a boyfriend.” Ann gently set the bowl of chips on the ground next to her before crawling across the sofa to softly shake him, hands gripped firmly on his shoulders.

“Why would you do that?” It had to be a rhetorical question. “Unless. You do have a boyfriend and you've been keeping a secret from me.” She mocked offense, as Goro shook his head, appreciating the levity. 

“Wouldn’t that have been convenient?” One more push and he would be past the point of no return with this. Goro jumped into the deep end. “I essentially hired a fake boyfriend.” This was obviously the scoop Ann had been holding out for, but did not expect. She released his shoulders and flopped backwards into her side of the couch and resumed her chip eating experience. After a moment she made the universal motion of ‘go on, dish.’ “Ann I don’t know what you want to know. Futaba found a decent listing online and I met up with him earlier today. I tried to get a read on him, but I’m already so reluctant to trust anyone that I’m a pretty shitty judge of character.” Each word from his lips was more shocking than the last, going by the size of her eyes. 

“Is he hot? Is he nice? What's his name? Why did you ask for Futaba’s help before me?” Ann broke her silence to abruptly flood him with questions, but stopped talking immediately after, preparing the stage as well as her heart for his next soliloquy. 

“Well... He's certainly attractive, which Futaba is awfully proud about. He's a barista which I find endearing.” He trailed off, recalling the steadiness of his grey eyes, but also the nervous commentary Goro had to field. “But I was purposely not focusing on any of that so I could stay on topic. He seemed nice at least. But I felt like he was holding something back. It's hard to know when I’m so suspicious of everyone. Plus we were at his place of work and I dropped a lot of bombs on him over the course of  _ very few _ sentences. It was probably a bit overwhelming. Overall I will give him a rating of ‘meets expectations’ for personality and ‘exceeds expectations’ for his deplorable face.” He pauses his nervous rambling and takes a breath “I promise Ann, you were my #2 for figuring this out. I just didn’t want to have to bring a real date and Futaba was my best bet for an unusual solution.” Ann nods her head in reluctant agreement, still sitting and waiting for the answer he had strategically omitted. 

A heavy exhale of defeat proceeds the forbidden knowledge. “His name is Akira.” It is at this moment that Goro realizes that he has no idea what Akira’s full name is. It wasn’t on his listing, for privacy reasons he had assumed, but he also never introduced himself formally. This was a tally on the side of ‘things that don’t sit very well with Akechi Goro.’ He probably would have started to catastrophize if he didn’t have something more attention grabbing to focus on:. Ann’s quickly morphing face.

It looks like she is taking stock for only a moment. Doing what seems to be very taxing mental math. Goro was sure she's only just showed up at the dig site, and won’t go home empty handed “Did you, uh, happen to mention where you met up?” Her question was solitary and her voice was artificially calm. The hair on the back of his neck stands up when his eyes meet hers -blue, wide, and hungry “Uh, just some cafe in Yongen--” his response was cut short by Ann’s interjection “Leblanc?” Goro gives a slight, hesitant nod as Ann pulls her legs in a bit and begins to smile brilliantly with her whole being, as if someone just handed her a gift that she didn’t know she wanted. As genuine and lovely as her face was, she couldn’t hide her voice. It was unnatural and her cadence off. “Oh wow. That. Hm. That sounds pretty cool Goro, I hope that whole thing goes well for you.” He watches as she tries to discreetly slide her phone off the side table where it was resting.

Goro knows and respects Ann, he certainly has learned to not underestimate her. She is many things- optimistic, beautiful, compassionate, and intelligent. On the other hand, she is not and never will be sly, subtle or a decent actress. “What are you doing?” He demands, already defeated. Her genuine smile was gone, and she was endeavoring to keep her expression blank. His fears doubled over tenfold.

“Oh me? Nothing” she's frantically doing ‘nothing’ on her phone, the click of her nails against her screen quick and decided. He would try to stop her, but he's no fool. Ann is fast and efficient with her communications, and even if he tried to stop her, he would be easily overpowered. It's not that he's weak, she just has an insane upper body workout.

“Ann. You do know that I don't believe you for one second, right? Please don’t lie to me.” He says, making genuine concern evident in his voice. She slides her phone back to where it was, whistling with feigned innocence. Whatever damage she was doing was already done. “Tell me.” He had a bad feeling that he had an idea of what was going on. He was not a fan.

“Oh, that? I just sent one of our hot insta photos to a group chat of my high school buddies.” A grin so mischievous that Futaba would be put to shame firmly plants itself on her beautiful face. Goro finds the contrast disquieting “What, did you want to see?” 

All at once, the pieces that were hovering side by side clicked right into place. It was not often that he hates being right about something, but this was one of those times... _ Fuck _ . She knew Akira in high school? How the  _ hell  _ was he supposed to know that? To face such a betrayal at the hands of his best friend. It hurt. He felt a bit used.

He armed his face with his coldest, most professional smile, putting his hand out. “I do want to see, actually.” She immediately acquiesced and handed him her unlocked phone. If his suspicion was correct, there was a photo of the two of them being circulated within her friend group, and one of them was Akira. The biggest concern was which photo she had sent. 

The two of them agreed to only publicly post photos that get approval from both sides. But this was untread ground. It had never come up before, so everything was free game. When he opens up the chat he has to scroll up a bit. Everyone’s names are aliases, which makes confirming things that much more difficult. He pinches the bridge of his nose. He doesn’t recognize any of the names (not that he would have any reason to) and he only counts 5 members, but in the few minutes since the photo was sent the chat had become fairly lively.

When he scrolls up enough to see the sent image, he makes the executive decision that Ann has to die tonight. It's a real shame too. At least she’ll leave a beautiful corpse. 

Fair is fair, he looks hot, which of course was appreciated, but also to be expected, there are very few ‘unflattering’ images of him in existence. However this violates a different trust. It was a shot from the very end of the session. They both knew that they had so many good takes, and were just playing around, the shutter on a timer. In the image they are both laughing and smiling, actively painting each other with ice cream toppings. Most of them didn’t come across in the image, but you could very clearly see chocolate sauce splotches up both of their stockings and thighs. Goro had just taken his sweatshirt off out of fear of staining it, a clear set of small chocolate handprints mapped across his toned stomach, he thinks back to her freezing hands and shivers slightly. They were standing side by side, facing slightly inward, but Ann had just risen on her tiptoes, one chocolate stained hand anchored on his arm nearest her, the other leaning over to place a small dollop of whipped cream on the tip of his nose. 

In almost any other context, this was a heartwarming picture to him, a show of their sweet and loving friendship and trust. But taking a step back and looking at it through an outside perspective, it might seem a bit...sexual? He squares up with Ann and finds that she’s completely nonplussed. He can feel that his own face looks dead and emotionless. “These people know you’re a giant fucking lesbian, right?” Her composure shatters and Ann’s resulting laughter sings throughout the apartment. He can see her nodding furiously through the giggles. “Don’t get me wrong Ann. I’m still pissed with you, but at least I look hot as fuck.” He backs out of the image to read the comments that were sent in response. “Ann. You owe me enough to tell me which one is Akira.” Goro was not going to concede on that. It really was only fair.

Ann wipes tears of laughter from her eyes. She's not completely done, so her words are choked up and her breath uneven “‘Kira is Joker. Last week he mentioned that he had lost a bet, but he was being pretty secretive about the terms, and an internet ad is pretty on brand as a Ryuji caliber demand. I’m so glad I get to see both sides of this.” 

Joker, Joker, Joker. Huh. A man of few words it seemed. I guess that made some sense. A lot of the words that boy had said that morning didn’t seem intentional, but those that did were brief and to the point. Scanning the chat, the only other person who stood out was this Oracle character. A bit too prolific and too excited, they felt familiar, in an uncanny way. 

Before handing the phone back he typed and sent a quick note. “Good evening, this is Akechi, I’m feeling benevolent tonight, so I won’t murder Ann, despite her clear betrayal. I’ll just wipe the floor with her in Mario Kart <3 -AG.” Within seconds he received four separate messages refuting that statement.

In the end, it turned out they were all correct. He faced spectacular loss after spectacular loss. Once Goro was tired of defeat, Ann was just tired, so they shuffled off to her room. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

**Be Gay Do Crimes**

**Panther:** Ice.Cream.Babes.jpg   
**Panther:** My friend and I had another instagram night!  (=^-ω-^=)   
**Panther:** Hope you enjoy the behind the scenes look

**Fox:** Exquisite. You never fail to impress with the composition of these works.

**Oracle:** (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)  
 **Oracle** : Ldkfjlafdjaljdfoiarejfljkj   
**Oracle:** What a treat Σ>―(〃°ω°〃)♡→

**Skull:** Who the eff is that? Is that the pretty friend you’re always goin on about?

**Fox** : His proportions are irrefutably mesmerizing. If you wouldn’t mind terribly, would you be willing to ask him to model for a painting?

**Oracle:** Nude? Lol 

**Fox** : I simply do not understand the opposition to the natural state. He is over half way there in that photograph anyway

**Skull:** u thirsty?

**Fox** : I am offended, Ryuji. The only thing I thirst for is art and inspiration.

**Joker:** i didn’t know you knew him panther. small world

**Skull: ????** **  
** **Skull:** Ya know that guy, Joker?

**Joker** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Skull** : I hate that I can see you doing that in my brain.

**Panther:** Good evening, this is Akechi, I’m feeling benevolent tonight, so I won’t murder Ann, despite her clear betrayal. I’ll just wipe the floor with her in Mario Kart <3 -AG

**Skull:** HA

**Oracle:** You wish

**Fox: While** I don’t know you personally, I sincerely doubt it.

**Joker:** gg. or i guess -AG   
**Joker:** oh wait panther. tell Akechi i say ‘lol’   
**Joker:** actually nvm, i’ll just text him

**Skull:** ????

**Joker** : he’s my fake date, props to skull and the magic of the internet

**Skull:** Whaaaa?

**Fox:** Oh were those the terms of last week’s bet? Intriguing, do keep me abreast of the situation.

**Oracle** : Good on ya tho Joker, he’s hot    
**Oracle:** ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆

**Panther:** Damn right he is >:3c

**Skull:** Hey Panther, why don’t you ever invite me to your messy ice cream parties?

**Oracle:** LOL

**Fox:** Oh. I assume you meant that in jest, however the contrast there would be something to behold.

**Skull:** What the hell does that even mean

**Joker:** you don’t know your angles.

**Panther** : ^^^

**Oracle:** f

**Joker:** anyway. ann do we need to talk about this

**Panther:** you tell me, buuuuud

**Joker:** no thanks 

**Oracle:** Panther DM me PUH LEESE  (*＾ω＾)人(＾ω＾*)

**Panther:** I will!  (^◕ᴥ◕^)

**Fox** : Ah. I once again feel like I’m missing something

**Skull:** Join the club

**Joker:** you created the club, Ryuji.    
**Joker:** anyway. i am exiting this conversation now.

**Panther** : Coward

**Skull:** Coward

**Oracle:** Coward

**Fox:** Have a restful evening, Akira.

**Panther:** I’ll talk to you guys later, I have a cute boy to destroy in Mario kart and snuggle to sleep.

**Skull:** Brag about it

**Oracle** : ^^^

**Joker:** ^^^

**Oracle** :  ヽ(°〇°)ﾉ

\----------------------------------------------------------

They always fell asleep the same way when he stayed the night. Laying on her big bed, facing each other, fingers intertwined. Just as he began to drift off, Ann gently squeezed his hands. 

“Hey Goro?” He made enough of a sound to confirm that he was still awake. “I know we didn't end up talking very much after I sent that picture. I do want to apologize for doing that without asking first. I know that probably felt like a violation of trust, and I never want to make you feel like that again. I just got carried away. You both are really important to me, ya know? I’m really sorry.”

He pulled her hands closer to his face and nuzzled them gently. “I know, Ann.” he whispered in response. “Do ask me next time, please.” Through the darkness he was able to make out a small, sleepy smile form on her face.

“Also. Um. I just want to say that I trust Akira with my life. And I know that sounds like a big dumb exaggeration, but I’m being completely honest.” Her voice trembled slightly, her smile gone as she searched for the words to continue her thought. Goro knew that high school was a difficult time for her, she usually avoided bringing it up.

He rubbed small, soothing circles across the tops of her hands, just like she had done for him in the past. “Don’t force yourself to talk about it. I believe you. I’ll try trusting him. I’ll do my best to, at least.” She gave the most unconvincing happy face she could muster in reply. They both knew it was forced, but he had to let it go.

“Goodnight Goro, I love you.”

“Goodnight Ann, thank you for everything. Always” He leaned his face towards the hands he held near his face and gave them one gentle kiss. “I love you too.”


	4. The Ties that Bind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sliver of Akira was holding out hope that there was an article of clothing that looked bad on Akechi, but it wasn’t looking encouraging. Thus far nerdy sweaters, stuffy button ups, and nothing but chocolate handprints all suited him just fine.
> 
> TW//Very brief mention of in-canon sexual assault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE!  
> If you read this before July 19th, please take note!  
> Chapters 1-3 have been re-drafted, and chapter 4 is new!  
> I would recommend going back to re-read at least chapters 1/2, nothing too plot relevant changed, but its a lot better in general
> 
> If this is your first time reading this, thanks!

After that night with Ann, Goro received only one text from Akira. All it said was “lol.” He didn’t know how exactly to take that kind of message, and he certainly didn’t respond. Solace was found in the realization that since Akira was still talking to him, Ann didn’t totally ruin anything. However, this did cause a serious shift in their dynamic. Out of nowhere, familiarity began to bleed into their (fake) relationship. A connection he didn’t plan for, anticipate, or even desire was getting entrenched in what was a truly dire situation for him. 

He had no way of knowing that Akira and Ann were friends, and after that big reveal, Goro was suspicious of everyone. Especially Futaba. She was also one of Ann’s high school friends, for all he knew, she was in that group chat. Should that prove true, he had some strong words for her, as she essentially offered up Akira on a silver platter, promising no further entanglements. Since he met Akira, hoping that he was wrong had become a more frequent trend, and not one he enjoyed. At least for now, he could convince himself that he was just overthinking things, that Futaba wouldn’t put her friends in this situation knowingly. Right? She knew about Shido. The truth would come out sooner or later, but that was an interrogation for another time.

Today he had one big fish to fry. He couldn’t get distracted now.

It had been a couple of days since they first met, and now it was time for round 2. He looked at the time, 11:45am. At noon sharp, Akira was supposed to arrive at the Shido estate. Goro figured it was only fair, since the first meeting was at his associates home base. However, his reasoning wasn’t exclusively petty. Making sure that the other man was seen by the estate’s caretakers was valuable. It created a precedent, made him a known entity, and that made his story that much more credible. 

His phone rang from its resting place on his desk. Upon seeing the name “?????, Akira” He purposely let it ring for a few seconds before answering. “ You're here a bit early. I appreciate the punctuality.” Goro had been distancing people his whole life. Any and all nefarious feelings needed to be discarded in order for this arrangement to work. Sorry Ann, but this wasn’t the time to indulge in an actual friendship. 

The irony of stifling all feelings in order to fake a loving relationship was not lost to him, though he so wished it were.

\----------------------------------------------------------

A minute after he hung up with Akechi, the front door opened, and Akira was swiftly whisked through the winding halls of the estate by a quiet middle-aged woman. While the building wasn’t as massive as his daydreams devised, it was certainly deserving of its title. Getting to the general area itself had been a chore. It took a lot of transfers on several kinds of public transportation to get here. He made a mental note to ask Akechi for a refund. When the brunette finally located him a few moments later, he had been placed in a room that had to be intended for nothing but sitting. He no longer had any idea which cardinal direction he was facing anymore, and upon this realization, he decided that was no longer his number one concern. The only thing Akira cared about now was being as far as possible from Shido.

Akechi’s look is only slightly more casual today. He was still wearing his gloves  _ -focus please- _ , this time paired with a vibrant green knit. It somehow made his maroon eyes stand out even more than the last time he saw them. A sliver of Akira was holding out hope that there was an article of clothing that looked bad on him, but it wasn’t looking encouraging. Thus far nerdy sweaters, stuffy button ups, and the lack of anything but chocolate handprints all suited him just fine. He felt the tips of his ears burn slightly. It was the first time they were meeting face to face since he had seen that cruel, cruel photo. Akira had no idea that Goro and Ann were friends, let alone that they ran joint instagram accounts. The latter of which he probably should have known, were he a more supportive friend. At that moment he pledged to make an effort to support Ann’s career more. Looking back, that declaration was probably not the smartest decision, but he was dumb and ‘just curious’, it was totally harmless. Unfortunately, he was already in the throes of a vague crush on Akechi, and that was remarkably easier to fuel when he had access to hundreds of photos of him looking effortlessly breathtaking.

But Akira was an adult. Immature and foolish at times, but smart enough to know that he was not on Akechi’s radar, and it was  _ really _ not the time. There was also the nagging parental situation to face- the last thing that he needed was a tie to the man that ruined his life, no matter how fucking pretty that connection was. So he pumped himself up to push his undeniable thirst down, and figured that making that choice alone would get him through it. 

He could not have been more wrong. 

Looking at his social media was one thing, but it was so much worse (better?) seeing him in person. He didn’t know what deity he had pissed off, but some force out there was feeling especially vengeful. A few moments after Akechi had aloofly strode into the room, Akira noticed one more slight difference in the other man's appearance, and he knew he had to look away, and fast. Yet there he sat. Gawking at the fact that Akechi had his hair up in a messy bun today. His heart was in his throat, and he was probably a bit blushy. He could at least try to pin that on Ann. 

He still couldn’t wrap his head around why Ann considered sending that photo to be a good idea. Unless it was her own twisted way of cheering him on? Maybe a means of petty torture? Had he done something to upset Ann recently? Better yet, was Akira’s type that easy to pick out? Pretty, aloof, kinda mean, gloves apparently? Blinking back all the questions left unasked and unanswered, it occurred to him that he hadn’t said anything, he'd just been staring blankly at this poor man for who knows how long.

“Good morning” the aforementioned man broke the silence.

“Hey”  _ A great start, Akira, scintillating _ . “How have you been?”

Somehow this was what caught his conversation partner off guard, far more than the unsubtle ogling. His face hardened “Do you really care?” He kinda did yeah. Is that bad or weird?

“I wouldn’t ask just to fill space, I guarantee that. I’m pretty comfortable just staring at you-” Ah. Shit. Bad start, even worse follow through. But as Akechi tilts his head down to cough gently into his fist, Akira is at the very least blessed with the knowledge that he blushes very easily, and with his ears too. That note went straight into the ‘don’t think about this or your heart will explode’ list. 

Akechi kind of laughs, but it's short and feels forced and uncomfortable. “I’ve been fine. Busy with work and school.” his words trailed off and he somehow managed to look even more unmoved than before his answer. Maybe he didn’t enjoy small talk? Or answering questions? “I guess we do need to discuss these more trivial things. Come with me, we need privacy.” Okay then. Akira doesn’t let his monkey brain read into that and follows closely behind, because he will get lost in this place otherwise. 

They both step into what Akira assumes is Akechi’s room. The term quarters is probably more appropriate as it is the size of a small studio apartment. Certainly bigger than the attic he called home for a few years. A cursory glance reveals nothing unusual: a bed, a small loveseat facing a spotless glass top coffee table and sizable TV, a well used desk in the corner. Looking around, it’s neat and has no personality, like a model home. The only thing that would raise any suspicion to potential home buyers is the fact that there are balled up pieces of yellow paper littered sparsely throughout the room. Akira bends over to pick one up, overtaken by curiosity. By the time he has righted himself, Akechi is in front of him ( _ very close)  _ and has already snatched the paper from his hand indignantly. He wasn’t surprised by that motion, but he was left a little disappointed.

“I write lists. Its contents are certainly none of your business.” Point taken. It's been obvious since the red-eyed boy entered the sitting room earlier, but somehow Akechi is far more abrasive in his own home, vitriolic even. The difference is stark, and leaves Akira wondering which is more authentic, but both were so enthralling in their own ways. Akira and Ann have a few things in common, and welcoming beautiful people to walk all over them is a shared interest. 

“I feel like the more I see of you, the less I actually know you.” Akira muses passively, looking around the space. When his eyes get back over to Akechi, he learns this was the  _ wrong _ thing to say. He doesn’t know how to describe the twisted look on his face, but it's really not good. “I don’t mean anything bad by that. Everyone has facets. I’ve seen three Akechis, and all are good. Great even.” Akira keeps his voice level and honest, its not just a front, he truly does mean it. But the boy standing across from him doesn’t seem to be interested in listening. He watches as Akechi wanders in the direction they came, and before Akira tries to backpedal further, watches him firmly shut and lock the door to his room before turning with a scowl. Akira is a bit intimidated, but that feeling is accompanied by a shiver that works its way from head to toe. And  _ not _ out of dread.

“I’d ask you to elaborate, but I’m afraid you would pepper in more unsolicited advances.” Scathing, yet probably true. It's undeniable. Akira had been forward and with little consideration of the other man’s feelings. The thought is a bit sobering. “I understand you are acquainted with one of my closest friends, though I have a suspicion that the count is two or more. Don’t allow this to lull you into a sense of comfort or camaraderie. Allow me to make myself unmistakably clear. Until this event is over and done, you aren’t my friend. This is strictly business. Anything more than that is  _ burdensome _ .”  _ Ouch. Right where it hurts _ .

“But after its fair game?” Akira says sheepishly. It was a joke, but really drove Akechi’s previous point home. He had been taking this too far. Forgetting that Akechi was a person as well, not just a beautiful set of circumstances. 

“Ah yes, a vivid illustration of exactly the undue familiarity I speak of.” Akechi’s face grows serious and cold. “Don't be so senseless as to let your guard down. Especially not here. You aren’t so dense to have forgotten where you are, right? This is my life, I sleep in the lion's den. My skin is thick and my cortisol is constantly through the roof.” He slowly goes to sit on the sofa, and gestures once for Akira to do the same. “If when you look at me, all you see is a pretty face, you are doing me a gross disservice and thoroughly underestimating the situation. You are far too vulnerable to manipulation from endless sources. Myself included.” Akira sits next to him, careful not to get too close or interrupt. Up close, his face is a bit crazed, eyes wide and lips tense. “If you appear too attached to me, His Arrogance will find you weak, which might be the most dangerous outcome for you.” He pauses to gather his thoughts or regain his composure, Akira is unsure which, but a moment later Akechi’s face is slightly less wild and he’s ready to speak again.

“I suppose I should be glad you gave me a jumping off point. This is exactly the sort of thing I invited you here to discuss. Ground rules.” The look he gave Akira was hot and cold, full of opportunity yet a dead end. He was in checkmate. At that moment, he saw in Akechi the slightest resemblance to his father, frigid and calculating. However it did not bear a hint of true malice, instead leaving Akira with a pit at the bottom of his stomach. While he certainly intended this to repel the other party, Akira felt himself unquestionably magnetized to the boy next to him, scathing cynicism and all. At least this time he's smart enough to keep that to himself. 

“Sounds like a good idea. I promise that whatever boundaries you set, I will respect.” Akechi looks hesitant to take that to heart, but continues anyway.

“The party is in 3 days. I am calling in one favor for you, since I doubt you have the attire that is mandatory for this kind of event, and I refuse to face any ridicule.” He gives a small smirk, certainly meant to be belittling, but not at all unpleasant to face. “You will arrive here the morning of the event at 10 am. That should give us adequate time to go over the finer details of etiquette and dancing as well as give my trusted aesthetician enough time to work her magic.” Akechi exhales, and Akira senses him tensing up. For the first time since this debacle started, Akira begins to understand the amount of trust that this must require. With someone like Shido to look up to, it's no surprise that having faith in others does not come naturally, as if Akira had done anything to deserve it. The air surrounding them is tense, and coated with the immense difficulty that Akechi is having with it. “You must become accustomed to calling me Goro, as that is to be expected.” He is deliberately avoiding eye contact now.

“Goro, I can handle that.” At the sound,  _ Goro _ ’s ears are dusted pink. Unlike Akira, who almost exclusively goes by his given name, Ake-Goro reacted like he didn’t hear it very often.

“Right, good.” He nods and quickly rises from his seat to pace to his desk and back again, returning carrying a notepad of the same paper Akira saw tossed all over the room. He spots delicate scratches of writing on the page, but is unable to decipher them. “Next point,” Akechi continues, glancing at the paper he is holding, clearly referencing its contents. Akira knows that he shouldn’t find his reliance on organized lists to be endearing, but he was nothing if not a softhearted fool. “On the subject of physical contact, things are a bit difficult. I’m sure you have noticed that I am physically distant and constantly wear gloves. Since we cant  _ squeeze in  _ 10 years of therapy for me, and I met you 3 days ago, I’ll have to push against my instincts as much as I possibly can.” Goro exhales softly, a bit sad. “Honestly, Ann is the only one I allow to touch me for any significant amount of time. She has implored me to place more trust in you, and while I do appreciate her words, it would be highly reductive to say it is that simple. If you have any ideas on how to make me more comfortable around you, I’m open to suggestions.”

“What is the ideal level of physical contact for our ‘long-term relationship’?” Akira’s question seemed to stump Goro right out. It was almost as if... “Okay. Have you ever been in a reasonably healthy relationship?”

Sputtering, Akechi physically recoiled indignantly, but calmed down after realizing that the question was genuine and meant not just to satisfy any curiosities. “I mean, briefly yes?” He is clearly not convinced by his own answer. “But it was a few years back, and it didn’t end well. Or begin well. And it wasn’t terribly healthy. So I guess the answer you are seeking is no.” That simultaneously answered many questions, and made things significantly harder. 

“Hmmm. Okay well then let's start with us. How long have we been together?”

“I was thinking about 6 months? Long enough that I could live with you if I were to be put to the curb like the  _ trash _ I am.”  _ Holy shit.  _ “His words, not mine.” 

“I’m just going to cruise right past that for a moment, not to be insensitive.” Goro nodded with a hint of relief “Well, if I compare that against my personal experience…” This was becoming a bit of an awkward exchange. He wasn’t dating Akechi, and was really trying to earn his trust, but this sort of thing was still extremely personal for both of them. “Actually that might be a bad idea.” Considering everything he had just mentioned, it was probably safe to assume that Goro would move a lot slower in a relationship. The only other realistic possibility was the exact opposite, but Akira ignored that nagging thought for his own sanity.

“Why is that if you don’t mind my asking?” Akira was taken aback by this a bit. Realizing that this was the first time that Goro had asked him a question, or showed any interest in him as a person. Figures it would be now.

“Well I consider myself to be a bit of a slut, so I tend to put out quicker than some people.” To be fair to himself, there was no good way to phrase that, but he might have been a bit too blunt. Goro stared at him incredulously with the hint of a smile, before really, honestly laughing at him. At that reaction Akira felt his whole face heat up, and knew he was blushing big time. He could try to blame it on the embarrassing question, but he knew that the truth was that he had been completely charmed by Akechi Goro, son of the man who ruined his life.

“Do you think I’m a prude? Is that it?” Goro struggles to say the words through his residual laughter. God it was really nice to see him like this.

“Uh… kinda. You were the one who brought up your dislike of physical contact, it didn’t seem like too big of a leap.”

Goro conceded “Fair point.” He soon stopped laughing and regained his composure, maybe a touch softer now. “I  _ really _ don’t wish to take a deep dive into the subject, but I am certainly not the blushing virgin you make me out to be. Most of my issues with contact stem from emotional roots. I have.. cultivated the ability to remove the act of intercourse itself from any sentiment on occasion. That's all I care to say on the topic.” 

“That is honestly good information for me to know. I’ve never made it past 3 months, so if that's any metric to go by- 6 months is kind of a done deal, narratively speaking.” He spared Goro his eye contact, but saw him blushing uncomfortably out of the corner of his eye. “I think that we could be convincing enough if we can get you passably comfortable with holding my hand, gloves on is fine. As well as lighter touches to your arms and waist. But of course you set all boundaries and get final say. I’ll leave kissing up to you as well.”

By this point, Goro was a tomato. He was probably embarrassed and overwhelmed. “I really really hate that you are right.” He offers his hand “Well, no time like the present.” Akira was not expecting that, but happily twines their fingers together. Not ten seconds later, Goros muscles are tense and his body is completely rigid, holding his breath, leaning diagonally away from Akira. He released the other boy's hand and Goro finally exhaled. “Oh how I envy you and your ease with interpersonal interaction.”

“Tell me if this is off base, but can you try to pretend I’m Ann? We’ve been told that we have many things in common.” 

“Oh really? Like what”

“Uhhhh. Pretty. Gay. Light masochism. Upper body strength. Petty. The list goes on.” Once again, Akira looks over to see Goro chuckle, and takes that opportunity to lace his fingers with Goro’s once again. He doesn’t stiffen as much this time, and as his laugh dies down, he relaxes the tiniest bit.

“God that explains a lot. She does allow Shiho to walk all over her. Me too to a far lesser extent.” Another exhale, this time Goro tries scooting closer to Akira on the couch, until their shoulders are lightly touching. “I can certainly try to trick myself into comfort by likening you to Ann. I obviously am fond of fools.”

“I can say with 100% certainty that I am a fool. But I do want to make sure we iron out all your boundaries before the event.” Akira lets go of Goros hand, a bit of satisfaction when the released hand absent-mindedly follows in the same direction. He moves his arm up and around his fake boyfriend’s shoulder. It is the most middle school looking thing in the world, he's sure of it. Nervous boy puts arm stiffly around crush, crush blushes and very slightly leans into it.  _ Oh wait _ , Goro was leaning into him a little bit. “Hey that's progress.”

“Thanks I’m  _ extraordinarily _ touch-starved.” After a brief pause, Goro begins to speak again “I’m hesitant to say yes or no to kissing, but I think I can handle it if it's not my mouth. With that I get full discretion.”

“We can work with that.” he uses his arm around goro to pull him in very gently, and gives him a light peck on the head. And immediately, Goro is back to being rigid as uncooked spaghetti. Akira gives him his space again. “Alright, I was working too quickly, that's fine.” He pauses “You do know you can tell me if I’m making you uncomfortable. Especially with my ‘unsolicited advances,’ I’m a flirt and a bit dense, but I never want to scare you away with that sort of thing. I want to apologize about that as well. I wasn’t taking your feelings into consideration, and that's unfair. So I’m sorry if I made things that much harder.

“I know that this whole situation is putting you in a position where you have to put a lot of trust in me, and I want you to know I can handle that.” Akira didn’t know where this pep talk was coming from, but he did know that he was past the point of no return. But he didn’t want an out, despite the countless signs he should, which felt only mildly disconcerting. “If there is anything I can do that would lighten the burden of relying on me, please tell me.”

Akechi thought for a while, mulling some things over in his head. “Ah. I appreciate it, truly.” He offered a smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “I was going to wait until later to ask this, but there are two things that truly have been weighing quite heavily on my mind.” Akira had a sneaking suspicion that he knew what one was about.

“I have a feeling that I know what one is, but how about you ask both. I pinky promise I’ll answer you honestly.” Goro nods.

“Well I’ll start with what I imagine is easier for you to answer. It occurred to me while speaking with Ann that I don’t know your full name. I would like to.” Alright, that one was easy, now for the doozy. “The other one... How do you know Shido?” Yup thats the one. 

“It is funny. I didn’t even realize I never properly introduced myself. I go by Akira almost exclusively, so it never struck me as odd that you were calling me that. I don’t really have strong ties to my family name anymore. Anyway.” He turned his body to face Akechi directly, knees knocking together. “Nice to meet you, I’m Kurusu Akira.” he held his hand out and Akechi shook it without hesitation. 

“Pleasure.”  _ Cute.  _

“On the other hand. Shido mmmm… I’m sure you could tell from my reaction to his name alone that it’s not a happy story. But I can’t really say that you wouldn’t know if we had been dating for 6 months, so I’ll tell you.” Shockingly, he feels Goro start to gently grasp his hand. It's uncoordinated and not at all smooth, so Akira helps him along the way, scooting back over towards him. “I grew up in a small town a few hours away by train. It was boring and uneventful, until the night I met him. I was on my way home from work, it was later than usual, when I encountered what I can only describe as Shido forcing himself on a woman. He was drunk, and when I tried to separate them, he stumbled and fell, blaming me for his injuries. The police were called, his name was wiped from the record, the woman testified against me, and I was framed for assault faster than I could defend myself, all at age 16.” Goro’s grip resembles a vice, but he avoids eye contact. “It was a small town. I was officially a criminal and no longer welcome, so my parents shipped me to the city. Specifically that coffee shop that I first met you at, the owner owed a favor or something. It took some time, but eventually I was welcomed as part of his family, and I never looked back. I also stopped using my family name as much as possible. I lived in the attic above that cafe for years.” Akira’s mouth is dry, he notes as he goes to wet his lips. “Sure, Shido ruined my life back home. But if that hadn’t happened, I never would have met my real family, never met Ann or Ryuji. And if Ryuji and I hadn’t made me that stupid bet, I never would have met you. I don’t think that things happen for a reason, but I’ve been lucky enough to find reasons behind things happening. So please, if even a piece of you feels guilt or pity, don’t. You are not responsible in any way for your father’s shitstain attitude.” 

Akira was not surprised when he was met with a comfortable silence. They sat shoulder to shoulder, hands together for a few moments. “Thank you for telling me.” Goro whispered, still avoiding his eyes. Akira can feel his hands tremble slightly. He pulls a gloved hand up to his face and gives it a light kiss. Goro whips his arm towards himself holding it against his chest like a secret, and finally turns to face Akira, eyes red and a bit puffy. 

Seeing Goro’s tear stained cheeks flipped a switch. Akira so ardently wished they met under different circumstances. He wished that it were feasible for him to actually date Akechi Goro. He wished that he could wipe away the residual tears and kiss under his eyes and just make him feel wanted. At least a bit. And with the same breath, he remembered that under no circumstances were they friends, couldn’t be, and this was strictly professional. The thought alone strums painfully across his heart, but he respects Akechi and wouldn't disparage the trust being placed in him. He scoots away from him a little bit, giving them both space as Akechi continues to clutch his own arm against his body

“I hope that clears any doubt you had about me. At least to an extent. Did you have anything else that you wanted to discuss?” Goro did, and they spent another hour or so discussing how their ‘relationship’ started as well as little facts about each other that a partner might know. Akira made no further attempts to touch Goro. He’s unsure if it's because he's protecting his heart, or if it's out of a misguided feeling of spite. All he knows is that being this close and yet so distanced from Akechi feels bad, and he needs to fashion a new mask to deal with the heartbreak Goro was going to leave him with after the coming weekend.

They part around 3:30pm, and Goro is avoiding eye contact with him as they file through the halls of the estate. Akira doesn’t offer him a handshake or hug goodbye, like he might have a few hours earlier, like he would if he wasn’t so selfish. It shouldn’t be about him right now. He sees a slight twinge of pain through the veil Akechi constantly wears. Goro had to have noticed the barrier Akira put between them, right after opening up. He knows that it isn’t Goro’s fault, Akira’s just being a shitty brat, but he's also hurting in a way he hasn’t in years, and needs to keep this professional. 

Just like he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience!


	5. Keep it Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am telling you, as your friend, that I want you to tell me your thoughts. If I wasn’t comfortable, or if I felt weighed down by this, I wouldn’t have agreed to hear you out. Don't make me into a martyr because I want to support you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE!  
> If you read this before July 19th, please take note!  
> Chapters 1-3 have been re-drafted, and chapter 4 is new!  
> This is the last chapter this note will be on :)

To say that a lot of things are going on would be an understatement. Ann was a full time model, she had busy on speed dial. She's prided herself on being able to balance a lot at once- but right now, she's feeling a _bit_ overwhelmed. She likes to think that she’s a pretty good friend, someone you can talk to. Sure, she can be nosey, but she also knows when to shut up for a minute. For some people, patience is the key. All that said, nothing really prepared her for being a literal shoulder to cry on for Akira.

While one of her oldest and closest friends, Akira never wanted emotional support in the same way as the others. He was more comfortable listening to the worries of others, never being one to share unless something was wrong, or he was directly asked. He'd been so calm and put together for most of the almost 7 (!!!) years that they had known each other, so when she received a text message from him at 3am asking if he could come over the next evening, she thought nothing of it.

 _Something’s wrong_ , the realization sunk in the minute she saw him. His face was blank, but not in his comfortable, stoic way. His eyes were unfeeling and dark rather than contemplative. The entire way up the stairs, he responded with hums or one word answers, confirming her fears. Once she had closed the door and finished locking up, his guard dropped a bit. She was still facing her front door when she sensed Akira standing directly behind her, followed by the gentle thump of his forehead on her shoulder. This whole scenario is familiar in a bad way. She hadn't seen Akira feeling this torn up and alone since he and Yusuke broke up almost two years ago. 

Akira transferred to Shujin during their second year of high school. She tried not to think about the time before he entered her life. It was rife with unwanted attention from manipulative people in positions of power. From the moment Akira entered the school, it was electric. He created a tidal wave that few knew the source of. They were driven to a wall by people who don’t deserve mention, leaving Ann, Akira, and Ryuji with their necks on the line for expulsion. Akira suggested they take them to task over all they had done. Skip the hallways and the authorities, if that information was to be circulated publicly, virally, there was little that damage control could do. He had a few ideas, none remotely legal. When asked about it a few years later, Akira mentioned that part of him was just embracing the criminal everyone made him out to be.

Their crimes were _generally_ trespassing, breaking and entering, petty theft, and invasion of privacy. They moved swiftly and maintained secrecy and anonymity. Keeping their number of targets low enough that Akira was unlikely to be caught violating his probation. Early on in their venture, they encountered Yusuke. He was a victim of plagiarism, abuse, and had been gaslit his whole life. So they broke the man responsible the best way they could, with the truth. Futaba provided the necessary ‘tech support’ but refused to do any ground work, so she called herself an _honorary member_. All things draw to an end, and their jaunt as vigilantes came to a climactic close that almost cost them their lives. It was an awakening of sorts, and they all decided it was best to call it quits.

Third year was a time that no one really talked about. It was preceded by an emotional second year, to say the least, one that passed in the blink of an eye. This left Ann, Ryuji, Akira, Yusuke and Futaba with a lot of pent up emotion and a thirst for adrenaline. Akira had led them through the fire, always going first to make sure things were clear. He was both the best and worst at hiding his recklessness, and he became self-destructive for a while. Of course he was always quick to cover it up with an abashed smile and an empty promise to change, but his words never held water until the middle of their third year. No one in their group was particularly surprised when Akira told them that he and Yusuke were together, none of them were blind, but it was a turning point. Once he became serious about his relationship with Yusuke, he started to remember why their group had called it quits in the first place. 

They were an odd pair, both analytical and free-spirited, but when they were on the same wavelength it felt like they spoke their own language. They were together for 3 years, technically, but things were a bit tense after Yusuke decided to live out of a backpack in Europe for a while after starting college. As a trusted confidant for both parties, Ann knew that they both knew the last year of their relationship was performative at best. Yusuke cut the cord in the end. While he agreed, and knew it was for the best, Akira was crushed. Everyone was relieved that three years had taken the edge off, and he didn’t slip back into his unhealthy pastimes. It wasn’t easy, but somehow Akira and Yusuke managed to salvage their friendship. 

Returning to the present, Ann ushered him tenderly to her couch, and once he had slumped over, went to her kitchen to pour them both some water. When she returned to Akira, he gratefully took one of the mugs of water before placing his head in the crook of her neck. Her arm had snaked behind his back to rest between his shoulder blades, rubbing small soothing circles. “Hey bud. I’m here if you want to talk about it.” Ann wanted to put the offer out there, but wasn’t going to press him. They sat in comfortable silence until she felt a gentle tremble from Akira. He wasn’t crying, but she didn’t know if he could. Ann grabbed the mug from his hand and placed it on the side table before wrapping him into a tight hug. It was all she could do, just to be there for him.

He finally spoke, voice muffled by their embrace. “I’m so fucked, Ann. I’m so fucking dumb. I mean I already knew that, but I’ve never felt this powerless to my own feelings.” Ann pulled away enough to look at him, but he kept his head facing down. With a groan he rested his elbows on his knees, holding his face. She went back to rubbing his back, letting the silence go on. Her brain was wracking itself to think of what this was about, but she didn’t have enough to go on to form a confident guess. So instead of poking and prodding, she just waited patiently. Akira wasn’t someone who you could rush.

A few minutes passed, the sound of Ann’s hand rhythmically moving against fabric the only thing either could hear. As her friend slowly sat up, she stilled her hand “This is dumb and I’m hopeless, and this might be hard on you, but you are the only one with a chance of understanding how this happened. So tell me if I’m overstepping or putting you in a bad place or..” his nervous chatter trailed off as he lifted his eyes to hers, allowing full vantage of his face for the first time all night. Simply put, he looked like shit. It had only been a few days since she last visited him at LeBlanc, but the difference was day and night. What could have possibly happened in the...last...few...days… Ah shit. Well, he probably was right about her being able to understand. 

“Hey, ‘Kira. You know that you are so so important to me, right?” he gave the slightest nod of acknowledgement. “You have been there for me so many times in so many ways that I can never repay.” She gently runs her hand over the top of his head, smoothing his curls. Ann could feel him lean into the gentle touch. “I am 95% sure that I know at the very least who this is about. You are both my treasured friends, so I can’t take sides. I know that you wouldn’t ask me to, but I need to make that clear. That said, I want to hear what is bothering you.” 

“That shouldn’t be a problem. There aren’t any sides, because that would require… anything. Just any amount of anything at all.” His eyes left hers and he shook his head almost imperceptibly. “But you are correct in assuming that this is about… Akechi.” Ann felt him hesitate before saying his name, as if he was making a difficult choice with that word alone. “I don’t know much about your friendship with him, but he made it very clear to me that you are incredibly important to him, and that's clearly mutual.” Akira reached up to remove his glasses with one hand and run his fingers through his fringe with the other. “I feel like I’ve become uncertain about a lot of things recently. It doesn’t feel good. Especially when, the few things that I have determined are burdensome for everyone involved.”

Quickly and firmly, Ann grabbed the wrist of the hand Akira held his glasses in, demanding his attention. “You. Are. Not. A. Burden.” That was the sort of thinking that he brought to Tokyo from the Kurusu family. She needed to kill that thinking at the roots. “You are allowed to feel and share those feelings just as much as anyone else. I am telling you, as your friend, that I want you to tell me your thoughts. If I wasn’t comfortable, or if I felt weighed down by this, I wouldn’t have agreed to hear you out. Don't make me into a martyr because I want to support you.”

“Thank you, Ann. I think I needed to hear that. Okay.” He showed her the happiest face she had seen all day. It wasn’t great, but it was an improvement. He took a deep inhale, as if preparing to jump into an icy lake. “I don’t know if it's because I left my guard down, or if I just underestimated the situation, but I have developed some kind of... feelings for Goro.” Oh that's it? Ann didn’t really see the problem, but then again, Akira wasn’t one to fall softly. He didn’t do anything halfway. “That's the starting point for all this. But there's more.” He leaned against the back of the couch, neck extending backwards. “I don’t know how much you remember about how I ended up being sent to stay with Sojiro,” she remembered all of it. How could she forget? Some bastard framed him for a crime he didn’t commit. If this wasn’t a tangent, she didn’t like where this was going. “I must not have mentioned who it was, but turns out, he is Goro’s shitty dad.” His arm flops over his face, blocking his eyes. “To be fair, he really fucking hates him, but thats still way more connection than I’ve ever wanted there.” 

“Not that it matters. I have been told, in no uncertain terms, that we aren’t friends. That this is only professional and nothing more. Don’t get me wrong, I understand that this is high stakes for him, and that he doesn’t want to be vulnerable, but I’m still a person, you know. I pushed too hard the first time we met, so when we met again, he set very clear boundaries. I respected them, I did. But this is the sort of situation where any small remnant of emotion can be blown out of proportion. I got carried away in his infuriatingly attractive presence.” He paused briefly, as if debating what to say next, or if he even wanted to keep talking. “Talking to him is so nice. He's so many things Ann. I doubt I need to tell you that. But even when he's prickly or blunt, he's still so great to be around. And I got overwhelmed by it in so many ways. I held his hand for like 30 seconds and he was so cute I thought I was gonna die. Things got really personal for a bit, and we both opened up, but then I remembered I’m not allowed to like him. And just when he was _maybe_ starting to trust me, I took out my bricks and got to work creating a very noticeable barrier, and probably hurting his feelings.” Akira sat up enough to reach for his mug of water. “That's all I’ve got for right now.” 

“Huh.” Ann was having trouble unpacking everything she had just heard. “That is more than you have said to me at once in years. Gimmie a second to think-but first.” She reached over again to give Akira a hug, careful not to jostle him too much. “I love you and this might be a tough situation, but you aren’t alone. But you know the drill, I have a few clarifying questions for my sake.” Where to start. Honestly, it seemed like the whole Goro’s dad thing was not the biggest issue, so she could save that for later. Limit the negative memories. “I know vaguely that you are going to be his fake boyfriend at the party this weekend. Right?” He nodded. “I know you guys met the other day, so why did you need to meet again? I’m a bit shocked that A: you are calling him Goro, and B: you held his hand? If he opened up to you at all, you have to understand how significant that is. Depending on your answers I miiiight have a follow up Q.”

“All of those questions pretty much answer each other. He wanted to iron out boundaries, determine what the story was, and generally try to be less skittish around me. Kind of like a practice date, but if you started the date by telling someone how insignificant they are. He told me to call him Goro, which would make sense considering this is supposed to be an established relationship.” He laughed gently, it sounded a bit sad to Ann. “Honestly, we made the most progress with physical touch after I told him to imagine I was you. It worked, but I wish it could have been because of me.” 

“Ah, preying on his weakness for idiots. Although you’re smarter than you let on.” She nudged him with her elbow, “Hey, if it makes you feel any better, it took me months to get anywhere near where we are now, and that was largely for professional reasons as well. I guess he likes that excuse.” Still watching Akira, she gently tilted her head a bit, “You don’t have to answer my next question. It's personal and probably not my business. Are you going to try to actually date him after all this? Or are you just going to do that bullshit, _pretend for just one night_ thing? I guess. How serious are you?” That was what it all boiled down to in her eyes. If Akira cared enough to pursue him, he might stand a chance. Regardless of the circumstances, Goro opening up at all on a second meeting was unprecedented. At the very least, he didn’t _hate_ his fake boyfriend.

“I don’t know.” He faced the floor, head shaking loosely “I feel like I’ve seen so many sides of him, and I want to see so much more. But his comfort is important, and I don’t want to violate his trust. So... I _am_ serious, but I’m not going to push him. If he never wants to see me again, I will respect that. I would be crushed, but I’m going to prepare for the worst.” This is what Ann loved and hated most about Akira, his selflessness. Goro wasn’t going to say anything, even if he wanted to, without prompting. He hadn’t even said anything on the subject since their sleepover, and Ann hadn’t thought to ask. 

Honestly, Ann can see a lot of potential between the two of them. Just listening to Akira talk about Goro made her heart swell with happiness, he was earning that hard fought trust, and maybe more. But Akechi has always lived by the saying: ‘the best defense is a good offence’, so he's been known to come out swinging, talking a big game to sound confident and look bigger. She knows from experience how much Goro puts his foot directly into his mouth. Ann can read Akira enough to know when to push and when to support, and in this delicate situation, Akira wouldn’t respond well to a push.

They make spaghetti and eat together before Akira heads home, looking slightly less miserable, and significantly more exhausted. She kissed his cheek and told him to sleep well. After the door shuts, Ann tries not to think too hard about the sad smile and nod he gave her.

She does send an >:( to Goro. While it _really_ wasn’t her place to say anything, a hint that Akira was at least hurt by his words wasn’t a bad idea. Their relationship was their business, but the situation was getting dire, the gala was on Saturday, it was now Thursday night, and his date is currently balls deep in some nasty feelings.   
  


\----------------------------------------------------------

When Akechi woke up the morning of the 30th, he already knew it was going to be long and arduous. Checking his phone, he saw a notification from Ann, which was good, because he had to speak with her. However, upon opening the chat, he got a little anxious. Had he done something wrong to her? Was it not directed at him, and merely her mood? She had sent it late last night, past both of their usual bedtime. Something was off, and as much as he would love to avoid any additional stressors, he needed Ann’s help. 

He placed his phone on the coffee table before ambling into the bathroom to get ready for the day. After showering and completing his 7 step morning routine, he emerged feeling significantly more prepared to face his day. Reclaiming his phone from its spot on the table, he sees 3 more texts from Ann, of increasing impatience.

\----------------------------------------------------------

**Takamaki, Ann 🍓**

**Ann:** >:(  
 **Ann:** Don’t leave me on read, Goro!!  
 **Ann:** I know you saw that.  
 **Ann:** You can’t hide from me. 

**Goro** : Apologies, I decided to shower and get ready for the day before responding. -AG

 **Ann:** For over 2 hours?  
 **Ann:** Actually nvm that checks out. Can we chat?

 **Goro** : I was going to ask the same of you. -AG

As soon as he pressed send, his phone was ringing, he wasn’t even sure if she had waited for his response before dialing. “Good morning, dear. I’m glad to hear from you. I have a bit of a favor to ask of you, if you don’t mind.” Behind her silence, he was afraid that he felt frustration. “Before that, is something wrong? I don’t usually receive passive aggressive emojis from anyone, let alone you.” He hated phone calls. If he couldn’t read their body language, he’d rather be texting or emailing. Voices were so easy to overthink.

“I’m choosing my words carefully.” Goro is more than willing to wait. “Are you being a bitch baby to my friend? Because something is very much up with ‘Kira and you are the only new variable.” 

“What? I wouldn’t---- Wait what does that mean. I feel insulted, but I don’t have a comprehensive knowledge of what exactly that entails.”

Ann let out a sigh, that might have had some fondness, but honestly he was grasping for anything remotely comforting here. “Have you said anything mean or hurtful to Akira lately? I know it's hard to tell, he's very good at pretending to be fine, kinda like you.”

Akechi went over their last interaction in his head. There was a lot to sift through. A lot. What stuck with Goro the most was the fact that he had been very clearly shut out. “Not that I can recall, no. It is my most sincere hope that his moping is not due to me, as that would just prove my point.” Oh. Maybe that was it. “Actually, maybe I did say something. Not untrue, mind you, but probably could have been phrased better.” Especially at the beginning of their meeting. “I also might have implied that he didn’t care about me as a person which I never apologized for despite… adequate evidence to the contrary. Certainly he can be thoughtless at times, but I can’t say I was just in my judgement.”

“Goro….”

“Everything I said was for both of our sakes. I don’t regret most of the boundaries I set, so I will stand by them.” _Most._ Most wasn’t all of them, but it was enough. If he backed down now, he would only look weak and easily swayed. At this point, he was satisfied. Even if there was a strange feeling that made him a bit queasy when he thought of the face Akira made when he left the estate that day.

“Okay. Well. It's your funeral, bud.” Though she said, setting her trap in the hopes of digging deeper.

“What the hell do you mean, Ann.” He had been awake for almost 3 hours, and was ready to crawl right back into bed.

“Not to be rude to him, but as it stands, Akira looks like he was hit by a train. Or at least he did last night. Hopefully he slept better… Anyway, you need a decent actor who is passably attractive and doesn’t stay 2 feet from you at all times. So if you want this to be at all convincing, you might want to try being like 10% less mean. Knowing ‘Kira, he's all for your scathing remarks and biting comments, but not anything that makes him feel like he's a burden or easy to take advantage of. Those are kinda sensitive subjects.” That would have been good information to have before he rubbed salt in the other man’s wounds. Two for two.

“Okay. Ann. Hypothetically, if I were to have, maybe said something along those lines, how would I proceed to gain his forgiveness?” 

“Oh you didn’t... that explains everything. Honestly, I’m sure he's already forgiven you.” Why didn’t that surprise him? Oh right, because Akira is a sentimental fool. “However, you might have scratched at some wounds of his. So if you apologize for that, it probably would be appreciated.”

“I can probably manage that.” He’d taken himself further from his comfort zone this week alone than in the past half decade, what was one more thing.

“But you have to be honest with him. Like _actually_ honest.” 

“In what way?” It was pretty telling that he had to ask how to be honest. But he wasn’t socially inept for fun. 

“I’m pretty sure you've figured out by now that Akira vented to me a bit last night. While all that stays between us, I do think it’s important that you know he genuinely would like to be your friend. So when you told him that wasn’t in the cards, in what might not have been the nicest way, that sorta shut him down. Akira will respect your boundaries to a fault, so whatever lines you draw, make sure you mean them. If you meant what you said, don’t apologize for establishing that rule, he's strong, he’ll recover.” 

“But if you think that _maybe_ you could be friends, even if he has to wait until after tomorrow, you should let him know that. I know I’m a bit biased, but he's a good ally, and I think that having a friend at your side would make the night a lot easier.”

“I understand what you mean. I will let you know how I choose to proceed. You’ve given me a handful of things to think about, and I’m grateful that you did.” Oh yeah his favor. “Before you go, you beautiful wonderful person who I love so very much.”

“Oh yeah you did want something from me. What is it? If it involves my beautiful bespeckled boy, I will go to the ends of the earth.” Dramatic, but probably earned.

“That shouldn’t be necessary, but could you please check your agency for an outfit that would be appropriate for this event? He’s woefully unprepared. I can acquire one another way, but I know you’ve offered before.” 

“Oh yeah for sure. I think that we have a model with similar measurements. I’ll send you some pictures later.” 

“No need. I trust your judgement. But I do have one last request.”

“Shoot.”

“Can you please come over tomorrow and do your whole beauty thing? Youre so much better at it than I am, and I don’t think I could touch his face, let alone do his makeup.” The thought of touching Akira’s face is a bit uncomfortable to him, but not in the repulsive way he has had for other people. Odd, but convenient, considering the circumstances. 

“I WAS HOPING YOU WOULD ASK. I don’t know if you’ve seen him without his dumb glasses, that are fake btw, but damn. It brings him from cute to gorgeous. Oh I’m so excited. I have ideas. What time should I arrive?”

“Well I’ve invited Akira to arrive at 10, but we have some things to review, so noon?” That should be enough time. Really the hard part would be a crash course in dancing. Over the course of the night, at least one dance was inevitable, so they had to be prepared.

“Perf! Well Im gonna head over to my agency to scope out the clothes. Are you planning on wearing the Red and White number?”

“That was my plan. Thank you Ann. You really are wonderful.”

“Don’t mention it. Actually, do mention it, but know that I do it because you’re worth it. Laters!” And she hung up.

Goro felt like a storm had just blown through his bedroom, despite being seated alone on the couch for the duration of their fairly brief (by their standards) phone call. He meant it when he said he had some thinking to do, and probably the sooner the better.

The question that remained at the forefront of his mind was whether or not Akira was or could be his friend. Honestly, Akechi had never been particularly skilled at acquiring or maintaining friendships, and he could count on one hand the number of people he felt comfortable talking to. Was that the metric with which to measure compatibility? If so he might have already broken his own rule. From the moment that Akira’s brain showed up to their conversation, things flowed smoothly and felt homey. At least until Akira completely shut him out. He had wanted to ask about that, but it would definitely push into the ‘more personal than business’ side of the scale.

So he had an answer to the current conundrum. He wanted to be friends with Akira, and might already be, judging by their interactions. Now the question was what to do with it. Ann had mentioned that Akira hadn’t been sleeping well. He was pretty sure that was just bait, but on the off chance that it wasn’t, it would _probably_ be best to deal with it before the days end. He looked at his phone. It was just after 12, he had to get going. He had a class at 1:30 today, and it was too hot out to bike all the way there. He should be out by 4pm, certainly not a bad time for a social call, unless he was busy being a barista at the emptiest cafe in Yongen. Only one way to find out, he supposed. 

\----------------------------------------------------------  
 **Kurusu, Akira**

 **Akechi** : Good afternoon, Akira. If you don’t mind my asking, when do you usually get off of work?

 **Akira:** not at all. miss me already? ;P

 **Akechi** : Please use your brain. -AG

 **Akira:** i usually close up around 5 if the owner isn’t in. hes semi-retired so thats most days. 

**Akechi** : Thank you, I plan to drop by this evening. I will be in class until 4pm, so I will have a chance to try your rumored coffee before you close. I have something I wish to discuss. -AG

 **Akira:** two things  
 **Akira:** first- should i be nervous/scared/intimidated about this conversation? if so, id really rather not

 **Akechi** : No, if it makes more sense, you can consider this a social visit more than anything. -AG

 **Akira:** that actually confuses me more, but i can work with that.

 **Akechi:** Yes, that is part of why I require a moment of your time. Anyhow, you said you had two things? -AG

 **Akira:** oh yeah. i promised my friends we’d hang out after close, so a few of them will be there. hope that doesn’t bother you.

 **Akechi** : Will Ann be in attendance?

 **Akira:** dunno, she was a maybe. said she had errands to run, but would come by depending on the success there.

 **Akechi** : As long as I can speak with you one on one for 5 minutes, I couldn’t care less. -AG

 **Akira:** ill pencil you in then. see ya.

 _There._ That wasn’t too painful, right? All facts were pointing to the fact that Ann was telling the truth. He was cautious about the possibility of an unpleasant encounter, and had friends lined up for support. There was a little twinge of jealousy there, but he couldn’t worry about that right now. He had wasted too much time, he had to get moving or risk being late to class. He swung his messenger bag over his shoulders, took the tie out of his hair and combed his gloved fingers through while carefully fluffing. As he left the property, his mind was already scripting exactly how his encounter with Akira would go. 


	6. When You're Here You're Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira had warned him ahead of time that his friends would be there, which Goro had barely given a second thought. He was so driven by his need to clear up this misunderstanding with Akira that he so bravely agreed to something he now realized he was woefully unequipped to do.  
> “Good evening.” Goro offered his friendliest smile, trying to sound and look like this wasn’t the last place he wanted to be on a Friday night.

The air in LeBlanc felt stickier than usual today, but maybe the cold sweat that Akira was breaking out in was more to blame there. Not that he could control it, he was nervous, scared, and intimidated. He didn’t care what this  _ friendly  _ Akechi was telling him, he wasn't buying it. He had no reason to believe that this interaction would be any less demoralizing than the previous one. After venting to Ann, he could finally feel himself clawing up and out of the pit he was trapped in, just to lose his grip the minute he heard from Goro. On the plus side, he didn’t have to do it alone this time. He found strength in the idea that Ryuji and Yusuke would be there if he needed support. Ann was the only one of his friends who he had told about his unrequited... everything, but he knew that was only going to last so long. While Ryuji had never been the most observant, Akira was certain that Yusuke would crack the code within the first 15 minutes. 

It was around 3pm when the bell above the door chimed as Ryuji and Yusuke steered into the shop. There were a few customers, so Ryuji was on his quietest behavior. Akira received their simultaneous greetings of differing enthusiasm.

“Hey dude! What's bonkin’?” 

“Good afternoon, Akira.”

“Hey guys, want the usual?” Akira pushed his face into a smile as they approached the far end of the counter. He probably still didn't look fantastic, but it had to be better than yesterday. 

“Please. It will be my treat, Ryuji.”

“Damn I will never be used to you saying that. Glad ya can afford food now, dude.” Ryuji clapped a hand against Yusuke's bony shoulder.

“I am relieved as well. This is just one small offering in repayment for all the generosity you've shown me in the past.” A small familiar smile lit up the tall man’s face.

“Don’ worry about it, Yusuke! Just don’t forget your buds now that you're a big shot.” Ryuji laughed at the idea of that. 

“As I've said before, I would never. I certainly do not consider myself more than an emerging artist. Any recognition gained based on my unfortunate past is of no interest to me. It had been many years of silence, but the press was quick to recall Madarame’s name upon  _ my _ gallery debut." Yusuke was clearly still frustrated by this, although he had come to terms with it in the months since. "I’m confident I can rise above his influence, ergo the studio.” 

“Oh yeah. Did you finally find a space?” Akira placed an iced coffee in front of Ryuji and an iced mocha with way too much whipped cream in front of Yusuke. 

“Yes, I believe so, in Shibuya. I’ve been in contact with the proprietor, and I should have a definite answer next week.”

“Wooooow. Whoda thought Yusuke’d be such a cool adult. Gettin yourself a sick studio setup.” Ryuji playfully shook Yusuke’s shoulder, his grin unwavering.

“I assure you It's more practical than anything, my landlord has made it clear that I won’t get my security deposit back if there is any paint on the walls or floor. As you know, I am an immersive artist, and collateral is to be anticipated and appreciated as part of the process. I would rather create a space where I can lose myself in my work.” The artist picked up his drink and went in for a sip, unconcerned by the whipped cream mustache it might leave behind.

“It’s still really cool. I’m glad I could help you in one way or another.” Akira offered with a wink.

“Yes, your modelling was truly priceless. Although a price tag eventually was placed on the fruits of our labor.” Yusuke looked a bit troubled by the reality of his words, but shook his head before changing the course of conversation. “I apologize if I’m being too blunt, but what is the matter, Akira? As someone who has spent hours studying the hills and valleys of your face, I can tell you are out of sorts.” The concern was evident in his face.

“Yeah man, I wasn’t gonna say anything, but you look like you haven't slept in days. Which is...not great.” 

“I promise I’ll tell you soon, but I have someone coming by later to talk to me, and I don’t want to look any worse than I already do.” If Ryuji was saying something about it, then he was worse off than he thought. “Anyway. I figured we could have curry for dinner and just hang out. If some miracle occurs we might find ourselves with another mouth to feed. Unlikely, but possible.”

“Alright dude, just dont forget we’re here for ya.”

“Yes of course. After all we’ve been through together, I would be honored to be a shoulder upon which you lean.”

Akira’s heart swelled with love for all his friends. “You guys are too good. I’m going to get back to it, but maybe I’ll close up early.” Ryuji and Yusuke nodded and turned to chat with each other.

\----------------------------------------------------------

The last time that he was here, Akechi was so fixated on his own shitty situation that he barely spared any attention to look around the little cafe Akira worked at (but also might run?). The atmosphere was warm and cozy, only in part due to a lack of decent air conditioning. Like earlier in the week, the cafe was empty, spare Akira and two others. He didn’t find the barista behind the counter near the door this time, he was back a ways and around a corner, just a head poking out to greet the new arrival, glasses fogged. As Goro ventured further in, it was clear from the sight and smell that Akira was cooking what had to be incredible curry. Coffee and curry was an unique cornerstone for a cafe, but that was consistent with everything else surrounding Akira. Last time he was at LeBlanc, he savored the peaceful calm of the shop, only the gentle murmur of the couple seated behind him, and the sound of pouring coffee. This evening things were… louder. 

Akira had warned him ahead of time that his friends would be there, which Goro had barely given a second thought. He was so driven by his  _ need _ to clear up this misunderstanding with Akira that he so bravely agreed to something he now realized he was woefully unequipped to do. There were two of them, one had short, dark, spikey hair and wore an obscenely bright colored tank top and cargo shorts. To call his man boisterous would be an insult to his impressive lung capacity. Laughter ricocheted off every wall and hit Akechi like a battering ram from the second the door had opened. The other was much more reserved, held himself gracefully and was objectively quite stunning. He had straight asymmetrical hair, a dark enough blue that it looked almost pearlescent in the warm light. The sleeves of his pink floral button down were rolled to his elbows, and while it was certainly a  _ striking _ choice of shirt, it was still flattering. 

Immediately, Goro felt out of place. His fight or flight instincts kicked in just enough to tell him that maybe he shouldn’t have come. It was a wasted thought, a day late and a dollar short. He needed to speak with Akira, he had already told him that, and was going to follow through. Akira deserved that much. Additionally, Goro had lingered at the entrance long enough to have drawn the attention of the peanut gallery.

“Good evening.” Akechi said with his friendliest smile, trying to sound and look like this wasn’t the last place he wanted to be on a Friday night. He loosened his tie as he wandered to the bar and into his first social conundrum of the evening. Goro wanted to sit where he did last time, it was a compulsion he found comfort in when he returned to places, much like having an assigned seat in school. However, that spot was two empty stools down from where the three of them were bunched up, so sitting there would probably be seen as rude. He slowly walked closer to the side of the counter people were at, and sat down, leaving only one stool open between him and the blue boy. A compromise.

“Welcome, Goro.” Oh, yeah he was still calling him that. He felt himself flush slightly. It was one thing to hear it when they were alone, but to say it in front of strangers was another feeling entirely. Good practice, at least. “Did you want to order anything? We were going to have this curry after close, but the offer for life changing coffee still stands.” 

“Coffee sounds great. I’ll have whatever you recommend, but I prefer less bitter.” Which was code for ‘sickeningly sweet.’ Akira slid over to the coffee counter, and after messing around with some jars, set a mug in front of him and started crafting. He hadn’t been able to get a good look at Akira's face yet, but it was clear the barista was a bit worse for wear. The glasses and thick bangs did a good enough job of masking it, but he could see the puffiness and dark circles hiding beneath when Akira looked down to pour the drink. It was a bit mesmerizing watching this man work, dexterous fingers flitting around lids and handles. When he pulled out what looked like sweetened cream, Goro let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Akira chuckled lightly at that.

“I figured you might have a bit of a sweet tooth.” He joked as he placed the finished cup in front of Goro. Akira offered a smile, but it didn’t really reach his eyes. Goro quickly went to wash down the unpleasant tug that had planted in his chest. Each sip Akechi took taught him more about Akira. It was clear that the raven haired man put so much heart and thought into each drink he made. It was like Goro’s experiences with him, attentive and welcoming. Goro didn’t know what ‘life changing coffee’ meant, but he didn’t find it to be an overstatement. 

“Holy shit.” Goro couldn’t stifle his initial reaction, and the vulgarity surprised Akira. “I apologize, this is just.  _ Quite delicious _ .” Akira’s face lit up in response to the praise. He didn’t offer any additional comment, allowing Goro to get back to enjoying his drink. Akira ducked back to the stove to continue stirring while occasionally offering commentary to his two friends. 

By the time he had drained the cup, Akechi was eager to speak with the other man and apologize in his own shitty way. When Akira came to collect his empty cup, Goro had been watching the clock. After taking a glance around the shop, to confirm that it was, in fact, empty, Akira grumbled “Ehhh It's a friday evening, I can close up early.” He received a slight smile from the pretty one and a woot of affirmation from the rowdy one. Akira stopped briefly at the stove to once again stir the pot of curry. “Goro, will you be eating with us? It’ll be a bit of an early dinner.”

That felt like a trick question. Goro didn’t know why he would be invited to eat with them if Akira hadn’t even felt the need to introduce his friends. “Um. If I’m welcome, that would be appreciated. I don’t wish to intrude on your plans. I won't deny that the fragrance is absolutely tantalizing.” 

“Alright then, stay for dinner. Wanna talk before or after? Also how much spice can you handle?.”

“Thank you, as soon as you are able, and some but not too much. In that order.” To this, Akira nodded and continued with closing. Goro felt a bit disquieted by the lack of feeling in all of the other man’s actions -his movements rigid where they usually flowed. Once the sign had been turned and the front door locked, Akira wandered back towards the group, stopping to tap the brunette lightly on the shoulder. Goro flinched.

“Sorry about that.” Akira sounded genuine, and Goro was strangely not bothered, his reaction more out of surprise than anything else. He fanned a gloved hand in front of his face to indicate it wasn’t any issue. “Uhhhhh, Yusuke, can you keep an eye on the stove for a few minutes?” The more poised (and still really  _ beautiful _ ) of the two gently nodded and rose from his seat to gaze absently into the pot, not doing anything in particular. “Ryuji, can you make sure he doesn’t get distracted?” The other man gave a faux salute in response. “I’m counting on you both. No fires this time.” Akechi was desperately searching for the sarcasm in that last sentence, waiting for the punchline. 

“It was super tiny ‘Kira, and only one time. Calm down bro.” The man he called Ryuji dismissed him with a shrug. Oh god it wasn’t a joke. 

“One time too many, Ryuji.” Akira resumed walking towards the back of the shop, turning over his shoulder to motion for Goro to follow. He swallowed loudly and complied, feeling static build in his nerves. He was anxious, more so than he had been to even meet this person in the first place. Akira turned to his right and started to walk up a staircase. 

At the top of the steps was a sparsely furnished room that smelled dusty, but felt lived-in. “So this is the attic you mentioned before.” Akira seemed genuinely shocked by the remark, as if he hadn’t expected Goro to remember.

“Yeah, I lived here for 3 or so years. Not a suite, but it was home when nowhere else was.” Even though Akira's voice was unfeeling, the word  _ Home _ rang in Goro’s ears. The bespeckled man found his way to a small couch situated between a big wire shelving unit and a potted plant. Akira quickly plopped down, leaving enough room for Goro to join him if he wanted to. He wanted to, and he did, fairly quickly. “Alright, you said I shouldn’t be nervous or scared, but that went out the window when you texted me in the first place. So please just tell me what's up.”

“Sorry to distress you, that was certainly not my intent.” Goro let out a bit of an awkward fake laugh before taking a deep inhale and turning slightly to properly face Akira. He had thought out what he wanted to say all throughout class, he had even written a few lists, but the moment eyes met tired, hurt eyes, everything he planned to say went straight out of his mind. “The long and short of it is that I am here to apologize to you.” Akira seemed like he was going to say something, but Goro pressed on in the hopes to get everything out before he lost his nerve “I was… unfair to you. I accused you of underestimating me, and then I did the same thing to you. I do stand by many of the things that I said the other day, but I am willing to admit that I was wrong about a few things. I have found this whole situation infuriating for many reasons, but one that I never brought up is I’m frustrated that I didn’t have anyone on my side I could trust with this. I doubt it comes as much of a surprise that I don’t keep a surplus of friends.” He paused, gathering the last of his confidence. “If I may be so bold as to say it, I could count them on one hand until I met you.” 

Akira narrows his eyes, but he doesn’t seem upset, just confused, and rightfully so. “I understand that what I’m saying goes against one of the many rude things I said to you before. I was short-sighted to assume that friendship would be a burden. I was foolish to think I would be better of on my own. If anything I would be honored to have you by my side for more than just good food. However, if I have irrevocably ruined our chances at getting to know each other better, I would respect that, and leave you to your evening.” With that, a tiny smile graces Akira's face, and it feels real. He also feels their hands tangling together, giving Goros heart a little squeeze. “So in summary, I’m sorry I was an ass, but only about some of the things I said, because, in fact, I am an ass.” Goro finally lets the silence grow, having said his piece.

“Well. Um.” Akira is flustered and blushing and it's almost endearing, the sight leaves a sticky sweet feeling in Goro’s brain. His focus snaps back into place the minute the dark haired boy resumes. “I am. Surprised to say the least, but also so fucking happy to hear that. I was getting trapped in a loop. I had to pretend that I cared, which turned into actually caring while not being allowed to care.” Akira’s free hand began to card slowly through his nest of curls. “If we are on the topic of apologies, then I want to say that I still feel bad about how I left things. After sharing so much with you I felt vulnerable. I couldn’t keep that level of openness up and not become at least a bit attached. So I closed that door, and I knew that it probably hurt you too. I explained that away, telling myself that it was what you asked for.” As unreasonable as he was, Goro had to admit that made sense. 

All of a sudden, Goro was flooded with his own relief. He was grateful that he had come here today, and felt even more indebted to Ann. A bit lost in the moment, he pulled Akira in for a brief hug, shocking both of them, but not enough to let go. The embrace wasn’t warm and safe like being held by Ann, it felt more energizing than calming, and maybe a bit tingly. Hopefully the lack of revulsion between the two of them was a promising sign for tomorrow. Goro released him and Akira bolted up, turning away slightly. The speed at which he moved away might have offended Goro, but once he also reached his feet, he spotted the unmistakable remnants of a blush on the other’s ears. 

Akira turned to face him with a new, goofy smile on his face. “You ready to meet the dysfunctional family?” Goro answered with only a shrug. He felt good and powerful in a new way, so why not. Ann had at least  _ decent _ taste in people. 

When they reached the shop floor again, nothing was on fire, and Ryuji was stirring while Yusuke continued to contemplate the pot’s contents. Ryuji glanced over at Akira with an equally goofy smile. “Feelin’ better, bro?” The question caused Yusuke’s gaze to finally break away from the stove. He also seemed pleased with Akira’s change in mood. However, after confirming that, he switched to observing and studying Goro, who was starting to feel much like a pot of curry.

“Yeah yeah, I’m fine. Anyway.” Akira gestured to Goro in jest like he was a game show prize “This is Akechi Goro, Fake Boyfriend.” He rotated to the next person. “Sakamoto Ryuji, best friend, you have him to thank for my services.” Sakamoto mouthed  _ you're welcome  _ in his direction, earning a good humored nod. “And last but never least, Kitagawa Yusuke, best bro, ex-boyfriend.” Kitagawa gave a low chuckle at that, which Goro also found attractive.

“Pleased to meet you, Sakamoto, Kitagawa.” the former shriveled up at that. 

“That's wayyy too formal. Call me Ryuji, Chocolate Boy.” Akechi turned beet red, earning a chuckle and a heavy pat on the shoulder. He hated it, but didn't stop him, only partially out of shock. 

“And you may refer to me as Yusuke.” Of course it figured Akira’s ex was beautiful and well spoken. His posture alone was graceful and poised. Goro was already intimidated by this calm statue of a man, but the knowledge that he used to be with Akira sat funny on his brain. Goro would have to speak with that one later, he was almost too perfect. 

“I will do so. However, I would prefer that you continue to call me Akechi. I'm terribly unaccustomed to being called by my given name. This one has special permission for fake boyfriend reasons.” Goro gestured in Akira's direction with a thumb. 

"Yes of course." Yusuke agreed. Ryuji only gave a firm nod.

“You're so shy Goro.” Akira teased. He's certainly not wrong. Luckily, before he would be expected to respond, they heard pounding from the door. “Oh look at that, it must be your lucky day.” 

All he saw was blonde hair bouncing behind glass before Goro was booking it to the door, fiddling with the knobs and locks until something worked. It truly was a good day! If it was anyone else, he might have been embarrassed by the volume of the bell on the door as he flung it open forcefully. Ann’s eyes and smile grew in surprise before she leapt into the shop and Goros arms. 

“Hello, darling. Did you do what you needed to?” Her question was whispered in a low voice into the ear facing the door. Goro nodded with a small smile and Ann straightened her arms to gives his shoulders a gentle squeeze. With a wink, she let go and walked further into LeBlanc to greet the rest of her friends. 

Only after Goro closed the door behind her did he realize that he had no idea how to lock the door again properly. He looked up at the group of friends, specifically Akira, before crossing his arms and nodding his head at the door expectantly. The smug bastard ambled over to the door, standing closely behind him as they both faced the door. Akira made a show of reaching around him so Goro saw exactly what he was doing. Or at least that's what he had thought before he felt the faintest hint of a kiss on the back of his head. The brunette whipped himself around, hand raising to hold in the phantom sensation. Akira was facing the opposite direction, gravitating back to his friends. Goro would have believed he had imagined it, if it wasn’t for the blush painting the other man’s ears.

“Okay!” Akira announced, trying to settle the discerning looks of both Ann and Yusuke. “Everyone is home, so it's finally dinner time.”  _ Home.  _ The sound resonated as it did earlier when they were together in the attic. The kitchen was thrumming with a warmth Goro wasn’t terribly familiar with. Everyone was chatting and smiling, and it didn’t feel unnatural or confrontational. Akira began dishing out curry to everyone once they formed a short line which Akechi found himself pushed to the front of. “Welcome to the family, Goro. Most of the gang is here, and you've got 50% of the room charmed already.” With a full smile, Akira handed him a full plate. “I hope it's not too spicy for you.” Goro thanked him once and moved out of the way for a hungry Ryuji to slide in front of the chef. Ann pointed at the middle booth with a smile. 

It took some reorganizing for handedness, but finally all five were sitting comfortably around the table. Goro still found himself in awe of the easy chatter that passed between the four of them. He hadn’t said a word, yet he still felt included. The first person to break off to converse with him was Yusuke “You seem a bit overwhelmed, are you well? I do recommend you try the curry. ‘Kira is modest, but it truly is a flavor like no other, not to forget the fragrance.” 

“Maybe a bit, but not in a bad way. I don’t believe I’ve ever been surrounded by so many of my peers like this.” Goro so wanted to ask about his relationship with Akira, but decided that was for a later time.

“I can assure you that you would fit in just fine. We welcome all types of recluse. Now. May I ask you something?” Yusuke’s eyes grew in intensity, but his face remained calm.

“I suppose.” Goro finally scooped up a spoonful of curry. It was very delicious, and warmed him in a different way from the July sun. 

The flavors of the curry were forming a symphony in his mouth when Yusuke knocked him from his thoughts. “How do you feel about nude modeling?” If he had less restraint, Goro would have spat his food in surprise, instead he just coughed it back.

“Excuse me?”

“Dude, really?” Ryuji must have overheard, and seemed more exasperated than surprised.

“Has this come up before?” Was this not an unusual dinner table discussion? 

“I served my time.” Ann offered.

“Really?” Goro was incredulous.

“Yes, she was my muse for a while, but her success left her with little time for my needs. Since then, my inspiration has primarily been Akira. For some reason Ryuji refuses every time.” Yusuke seemed very serious about this. 

“I didn’t know that you were an artist.” Yusuke raised a brow at that.

“Really dude? You’ve never seen his work?” Ryuji was yet to strike him as the ‘cultured’ type, so he must be forgetting something.

“He was the student of that art fraud Madarame.” Ann stated.  _ Oh.  _ Well then he knew exactly who he was. A victim of plagiarism and manipulation at the hands of a mentor. A nightmare to be sure, but Yusuke had risen to the occasion spectacularly and began to re-established himself as a prolific but meaningful creator a few years ago. Goro distantly remembered that he was a featured artist in a gallery a few months back, but he couldn’t recall any of his works at the moment.

“Ah. I remember now. My apologies.” Was it odd to offer apologies about things that happened 7 years ago?

“Oh please don’t be so stiff. I’m a bit relieved you didn’t know who I was, being known makes it hard to connect with people sometimes.” Oh Goro could understand that feeling. “The offer for modeling still stands, your proportions are exquisite if I am to judge based on your photographs.”

“Thank you!” Goro raised his voice to cut off the end of that sentence.

“Oh Goro, don’t get so embarrassed.” Ann gently nudged him. “You know you’re hot. You get plenty of ad revenue too.”

“There are countless ways in which that is not the point, Ann.”

Akira decided now was a good time to steer the conversation, and Goro was more than willing to let him. “How was school today, Ryuji?” He took a mental note that this was apparently a great way to change subjects. Ryuji was a kindergarten teacher slash professional jungle gym. The idea made him shudder. Goro hadn’t been a fan of children since he was one. 

While this wasn’t Goro’s first ‘family dinner’ it was a far cry from his evenings with the Nijima sisters. He didn’t feel like he was being secretly tested in any way. It took a while for his guard to drop and it was an unfamiliar sensation, but he found himself feeling less drained than he would have expected.

After the meal, everyone was satisfied as they brought their clean plates back into the kitchen. Once they’d returned to the booth Ryuji looked like he had something that he wanted to ask. “So uh...am I allowed to ask what you’re hirin ‘Kira for?” Goro expected this to come up sooner or later, it would be ridiculous to ignore. He paused to consider his wording.

“You don’t have to tell them anything you don’t want to.” Goro looked at Akira who was to his left, he must have taken his silence for hesitance.

“No, it's fine. I misspoke to the wrong person, and found myself in need of a fake boyfriend for an event tomorrow night. I am choosing to limit detail there, but it is extremely formal. It-- we should be fine.” Goro couldn’t help but feel anxious thinking about this, the lump in his throat that had yet to make an appearance was flirting its way back. “I’d rather change the subject though. That is for us to worry about tomorrow.” 

He felt Akira’s curled knuckles slide across the top of his gloved hand, a silent request for permission. It felt a bit different, Goro thought, to hold hands in front of people they knew and had no intention of fooling. Hopefully sentimentality isn’t contagious. After brief hesitation, Goro acquiesced, flipping his palm up. He was rewarded with a small smile from a tired face next door, as Goro’s anxiety became a bit fuzzier. He isn’t sure where this friendlier, relaxed behavior is coming from. Perhaps it was just another one of those Akechi Goros that Akira mentioned that afternoon in his room. All different, but all good. 

Around 8 pm it became clear that Akira was fading fast. He insisted to the group that all he needed was sleep, and that he felt better after his conversation with Goro, which Ann seemed satisfied by. Akechi walked to the station with Yusuke, who he was still trying to figure out. For the second time in a week, he had met someone he wanted to get to know better. As they arrived at the station, the only thing between himself and the artist was the gentle breeze and the forgiving night air. “I must say I am pleased to have made your acquaintance this evening. I’m relieved that you were able to ease what was troubling Akira, I was quite concerned.” 

“Ah. It was most likely my fault in the first place, but I’m glad that he accepted my words. This evening was nothing but surprises for me. I’m not used to spending time around people my age, let alone having such a pleasant time. Thank you for putting up with me.” Goro was hesitant to get carried away, he knew getting attached to people could be dangerous, that he couldn’t forget Shido. Once he was free of that pressure, maybe he could try to befriend Yusuke Kitagawa. 

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, a train pulled into the station and Yusuke poised to leave “Ah that's mine. I hope to see you again. I will be having a small gathering in my new studio once its official, you and Akira should come together. Farewell.” He made sure to leave no time for clarification or argument.  _ Clever _ .

It didn’t take too long before Goro was also on his way home. There was a tempest brewing in his stomach. A stew of anxiety about tomorrow, a newborn sense of loneliness, and that syrupy feeling that spread each time Akira smiled. In his extensive experience, the best way to deal with a brain off the rails was sleep. Goro needed all the rest he could pry from his own hands, the gala was all but guaranteed to be exhausting.

Tomorrow was the end of the countdown. Goro could only hope that it would be a beautiful explosion, not a deadly one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its almost time for things to pop off! Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!  
> I'll probably continue to update on Sundays :) 
> 
> You can find me @Small_Tatoes on twitter


	7. The Fire it Ignites - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira was clingy even in dance. As he wound that almost obscene arm around Goro’s shoulder, long fingers delicately grazing his neck and their upper bodies pressed together, Goro had to face the unfortunate truth that his partner for the evening was objectively desirable in ways that he couldn’t just ignore at this distance.  
> His heart inexplicably began to pick up speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Panic attack- Starts “Focusing on his partner” and ends “He was so lost in thought”

Goro had never been someone that people called ‘ _calm’_ and that was fine by him, usually. However, there was a clawing in the back of his brain compelling him to pace back and forth in front of the main door, digging a trench with his feet. This itch that he couldn’t scratch was without a doubt anxiety, just a sort that he wasn’t used to, how _novel_. 

More often than not, his stressors were internal or at least partially under his control. He was _very_ used to that type of strain. What he was not used to was the biting feeling in his stomach that grew more persistent the longer that Akira was not there. It had to have been 15 minutes since he last checked the time. Mockingly, his lock screen read 9:45am. Barely 2 minutes had passed and he wasn’t even close to late. Goro wasn’t afraid that he would bail on him last minute, he just longed to feel in complete control. 

After another 30 minutes (or maybe 5) his phone buzzed. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

****Kurusu, Akira** **

**Akira** : here 🎉🙈 🦑

**Goro** : That squid is entrancing. -AG

**Akira:** alright yusuke, let me in.

\----------------------------------------------------------

“What does that even mean?” Goro asked as he opened up the door and let Akira in. Aside from the slight indignance from being compared to anyone at all, not to mention his _ex_ , he was immediately hit with a wave of relief. Just seeing his new friend made a smile swell on his face. Akira seemed to return the sentiment, along with a matching grin. It felt warm. After reveling in the feeling for a moment, he was equally glad to see that his friend looked well rested and generally in better shape. Goro was still unsure as to why his opinion impacted Akira so strongly in the first place, but that lingering question would have to wait.

“Oh you reminded me of a trip that the five of us took in high school. Yusuke spent the last of his money on two lobsters, just to look at them and whisper sweet nothings in their crustacean-y ears. Do lobsters have ears? Anyway, I didn’t mean anything by it” Akira explained. Goro still didn’t like something about it, but he couldn’t put a finger on it. 

“So I assume you’ve been anxiously awaiting my return, even though it's only been like 12 hours?” Akira fluttered his eyelashes innocently. For some reason, the return of his teasing was a comfort. Even if it was upsettingly accurate this time.

“Follow me, Akira.” He turned on his heel, deciding that if he denied it, his face would most likely betray him. 

“Wait. That wasn’t a no.” Akira stood dumbfounded, not following immediately. Goro didn’t slow his pace at all, or turn around. His silent admission had not gone unnoticed. For such a seemingly unsuspecting person, Akira was merciless when it suited him. 

“Wait, Goro!” He heard a brisk, but not hurried step approaching from behind, a gentle chuckle growing closer at the same pace. When he finally caught up, Akira slotted his hand in Goro’s before smiling sweetly at him, eyes crinkling in the corners. “I missed you too, babe.”

Goro went completely red and abruptly stopped. This boy would be the death of him, he had no idea why, but Akira was slowly lighting him on fire from within. Goro attributed it to the use of a term of endearment, something unfamiliar to him, at least from anyone but Ann. “You are nauseatingly sentimental As per usual. I suppose that's appropriate, considering the day we have ahead of us. I’ll try my hardest to do the same as much as I can manage.”

“No need to be so serious Goro, you don’t have to push yourself. I was mostly teasing you. You were flustered and I thought it was... cute. That's all.” There was nothing but affection and earnestness in his voice, and Goro couldn’t sense any malice, but his propensity for embarrassment has never been something he celebrated. His eyes immediately flew to the ground, his gloves squeaking as he balled his fists, crushing Akira’s hand with his right.

“Cute?” That...stung. Since that morning, Goro found his grip on his mental state to be wavering, adding Akira to the situation didn’t seem to be helping. “You find, my inability to respond properly to social cues and subsequent debilitating anxiety, cute?” Akira probably meant nothing bad by his comment, most likely the opposite, but with the way the day was going, it was time that this was addressed. 

“I know that you most likely meant no harm, but please be aware that I am extremely self-conscious about my… difficulties with interpersonal interactions. Of course I am aware that it is something I need to work on, but to refer to it as _cute_ feels a bit belittling.” After saying his piece, he lifts his head to look at Akira, and almost wishes he hadn’t. Clearly he took the words to heart, which was appreciated, but he looked terrified. Like anything he said or did would crush Goro. 

“Don’t look at me like that. I don’t need your pity.” He tried to pull his hand back, but Akira didn’t let go, instead moving with it. Goro could only watch as he was expertly maneuvered so that Akira held both of his hands and was standing right in front of him, purposely keeping his grip loose enough that it would take no effort for Goro to break out of his hold. Up to this point, Goro had been vaguely aware that they were the same height, but only when he finally met Akira’s gaze in this moment did he finally digest it. He saw sincerity in those silver pools, as he so often did, so Goro let him speak.

“Goro. I don’t pity you. Not for a second. I respect you too much to do that. I’m just scared that I’m going to keep hurting you.” Akira dropped his head towards the floor, and leaned forward just enough to gently place his forehead on Goro’s shoulder, it didn’t look comfortable. “I didn’t know that my teasing was doing more harm than good. I figured I was being a little annoying. I never learn, huh? Sorry for pushing too hard, and thank you for telling me. It won’t happen again.”

Unbelievably, Akira managed to say exactly what Goro wanted to hear, without infantilizing him, which was usually the reaction he garnered “I wouldn’t say you need to stop _completely_ , just be aware of it and please let me walk away from my embarrassment sometimes. As long as you’re gentle and don’t push too hard, you could help me too.”

Akira lifted his head to smile at Goro. Nothing obnoxious or exaggerated, just comfortable. “Please don’t tiptoe around me though, that is a horrible feeling. How about this, I will tell you if you do something wrong.”

“It's a deal then.” Goro became more aware of how close Akira was when he lifted his head to smile sweetly. Goro was less cognizant of the fact that their proximity wasn’t bothering him much.

At that point he remembered their surroundings. “Well. After that emotional detour, shall we?” He freed one hand and gestured vaguely in the direction they were previously headed. Goro caught the slightest tint of embarrassment on Akira’s cheeks. 

The destination wasn’t too far off, but it was in a part of the estate that was new to Akira. Goro watched him out of the corner of his eyes as they flickered between being impressed and a bit overwhelmed, with maybe a hint of disgust peppered throughout. It was a bit comforting to know that he was capable of looking anything other than confident. 

“This is us.” Goro motioned towards a closed door, looking at Akira. “Would you like to do the honors? The mystery and excitement is lost on me.” The words weren't even fully formed before Akira had flung it wide open. Their feet echoed across the hardwood floors and Goro watched as his guest’s eyes flashed between the massive bay windows overlooking the yard and the gaudy chandelier hanging from the vaulted ceiling. Aside from them, the whole room was near empty, save for a few chairs and a grand piano in the corner. 

“I’d ask what this room is for, but I would just look stupid. The better question is, why is it here at all? I might not have any experience, but it doesn’t look big enough for rich people parties…” His face was similar to Goro’s own when he first moved into the estate. Impressed as a matter of course, but still disgusted by the excessive displays of wealth.

“It’s certainly unnecessary.” Goro quipped. “Your assumption is correct - there is an actual ballroom for the ‘rich people parties’ you alluded to. This is a recital hall. No one in the estate plays any instruments as far as I know, so it goes unused. We will be changing that today.” Akira nodded vacantly at the explanation.

Goro excitedly waltzed over to a small door built into the wall. After fiddling around with decade old technology and _so many wires_ , the music began. “I’m pretty sure I already mentioned this, but convention requires we share one or two dances tonight. This is another one of those times where I have been… _taught_ to ignore the physicality of the activity. I don’t know your experience, but I’m willing to provide a crash course if need be.” As he sauntered back to the center of the room, he finally chanced a look in Akira’s direction, finding himself once again unable to parse his companion’s expression.

“I’ve dabbled once or twice, it's been a while, but I should be able to hold my own.” Akira said, approaching with his hands still in his pockets. Goro could sense that this tricky bastard was holding back on him, but he was willing to play along. Akira shed his blazer, leaving him in a short sleeved white v-neck t-shirt. It was the first time he had seen so much of Akira’s arms, and he did not disappoint. It was like he was born to be a fake trophy boyfriend. 

“That sounds more promising than I expected. I like to show off, so if you can keep up, that would be quite advantageous”

“Like I said, it's been awhile. Also I’ve never followed, so it might take a bit to get into the _swing_ of things.” Akira gave him a _look_ , pausing for his bad pun. “Unless you want me to lead.” 

_Ridiculous._ “I’ll lead first, and then you’ll have a chance. If it's unclear who is better, a third party will make the final call.” 

“Awfully calculated of you, but I’d rather not make this a competition, really. How about we just each take a turn now and then again tonight? Make it easy.” They were just talking about dancing, but Goro felt his heart pick up speed a little bit. 

“Fine, by me as long as you hold your own.” Akira’s poker face broke with a hint of amusement. Okay, the intrigue was there, so it was time to see what it was all about. Ready to begin?” Akira nodded and slid closer to him. Goro was no master at dancing, but he was well practiced and had the fundamentals down to a science. However, he had never danced with someone quite as...distracting as Akira. 

Becoming acclimated to dance had been a requirement for Goro. Convention deemed it vital, and Shido had always been a stickler for that bullshit. As Akira began to draw him close, he realized exactly why this was probably a bad idea. Akira was clingy even in dance. As he wound that almost obscene arm around Goro’s shoulder, long fingers delicately grazing his neck and their upper bodies pressed together, Goro had to face the unfortunate truth that his partner for the evening was objectively desirable in ways that he couldn’t just ignore at this distance. His heart inexplicably began to pick up speed. 

Once they began moving, he was thankful to have something else to focus on. Goro was not very practiced in spontaneity, but he added flair where he felt comfortable, sprinkling in the occasional spin and guiding Akira’s back to his chest for a few measures.

His partner was a brilliant dancer, Goro had led many a person, and the difference was astounding. Goro was struck by how Akira had camouflaged his broad shoulders and long neck behind that awful posture. There was no way he wasn’t trained in this. His stance was impeccable, foot-work precise and controlled. A knot started to grow in the brunette's stomach. Why didn't Akira tell him? Goro had never liked surprises, Akira's graceful legs included.

Focusing on his partner caused Goro’s own form to get sloppy. His ears began to ring, but he _had_ to push through. 

**_Unacceptable._ **

The invasive thought was dripping with malice. The music was drowned out by the volume of Goro’s cognitions as he felt himself begin to spiral.

**_We don’t permit failure._ **

Goro attempted to soothe his panicked brain, assure himself it was practice and that it didn’t mean anything. His legs continued automatically, not stopping with his faltering thoughts. 

**_You’ve always been a mistake. Don't become a waste of space._ **

Soon that grew fruitless under the weight of the internal shouts of inadequacy. His chest felt tight and sharp. He lost his footing again, Akira gracefully picked up the slack.

**_If only you were like him. If only you were worthy of love._ **

It couldn't be his fault. He didn’t want to be punished for this. 

**_You’re not good enough, and he knows it too._ **

Why did this feel like betrayal? Akira should have told him, right? 

**_You’re not worth his time._**

Everything was a game. It was a trap. The room was spinning and he was trapped.

**_I don’t need to remind you of the consequences should you disappoint._ **

Goro was going to lose-- 

The second the music changed, Goro snapped out of it broke away. After a moment of silence. He burst into ugly, cackling laughter. It was probably a bit frightening to see, but he was too afraid of becoming a punchline himself to even consider how he looked. 

When Akira gently placed his hand on his shoulder, Goro whipped around forcefully and smacked the hand away. The only thing he saw in Akira’s eyes was genuine concern, which somehow fueled his fury. 

“Hey are you alright? Goro?”

“Do. I. Look-- alright?”

“No, you look really scary, honestly.” The worried tone was grating, but Goro found a sick sense of validation in the attention. The last time he felt this shaky was _years_ ago, back when he was nothing more than a pool of hormones and rage. 

Goro was growling out his words more than speaking, he was no longer in control. “Then leave me be! I disgust you right? That's why you keep looking down on me. I will not let you use me for your entertainment!” 

The venomous words he spat weren’t meant for Akira as much as they were for himself and Shido, but they shut his partner up all the same. 

**_Undesirable as always, he’ll abandon you like the rest-_ **

But he didn’t leave, just held Goro’s balled up hand, as if wrapping a blanket around his leather fist. “What do you want from me, Akira? Am I a joke to you?” Goro was no longer thinking, just pushing him away away away.

“Not really. I don’t think any part of this is funny, but I’m not about to walk away from you. If you need a minute, that's fine, I’ll wait.”

**_He can’t save you._ **

“Akira-” Goro started, but was cut off before he could be humored.

“You can tell me to leave all you want, but I’m stubborn.” Goro ripped his hand away from Akira and stalked over to the nearest wall, sliding down to the ground with his knees pulled to his chest. He had to breathe. There was a balance he had to find. He knew that he was imagining things, that his brain was sabotaging him. 

He was so lost in thought that he didn’t sense Akira until he slid down beside him and began to gently rub his back. The tenderness in that gesture was enough to ground him. Goro felt the same warmth that Ann infused him with, and came back to himself, dropping his head onto his knees and crying silently. Of course it didn’t really matter how quietly he cried, Akira had his hand on his back, so he knew. His voice was soothing as he whispered to Goro, “You’re not alone. I’ll be here with you.”

A few minutes of tears later he was more calm, but thoroughly exhausted. Still frustrated and a bit betrayed, but he was lucid, intrusive thoughts at bay. Goro finally lifted his chin, letting his cheek rest onto his knees facing Akira, face squished slightly. All he could manage was a flimsy and garbled “Hey.” 

Goro wasn’t sure if Akira was going to wait for him to talk, but if he was planning on that, they’d be here all day. There were some secrets best left unsaid. 

“Feeling any better? You look like you’ve been crying, but that's already worlds of improvement.” Akira slid closer to Goro so that when he reached to place his arm around him, Goro was able to lean into his side. It was warm and sturdy. 

“Well. I feel like my brain isn’t about to rip me in two, but I’m still pissed. Both with you and myself. I don’t know if either is fair. I haven’t gotten that far.” Akira was willing to chuckle at that non-joke.

“Hey, that's a start. I was really worried. I know Ann would have killed me if you fell apart because of me. Also I probably wouldn’t have ever forgiven myself, so.” Akira offered Goro a small smile and pulled him a bit closer. “It's a big day for you. A lot is going on, I want to support you in a way that will be beneficial. Now let’s work through this together.”

The words began to trickle from his mouth like a faucet. “I was there. We were dancing. It was fun and freeing until I felt like I was losing. Our dance became a fight for dominance in my brain, a battle to the death, and you were winning. It felt like I was being lulled into a false sense of comfort, and had unknowingly become trapped in a battle I couldn’t win.” Goro exhaled.

“Now since I have regained some composure, I know how ridiculous that sounds, but I still felt like you were taking advantage of a situation that found us both in vulnerable positions. For some reason being close to you felt...odd. I was overwhelmed.” He was oversharing, but he didn’t feel particularly bad about it. Communication was important in friendships right? If he shared enough here, maybe Akira would attribute his episode to that and let him maintain his selective honesty. 

“Well I did intend to catch you off guard, I was looking forward to surprising you, but I didn’t think about how it might feel to be on the other end. It was never meant to make you feel trapped. I had fun, and I’d like to do it again if you’d let me. I can't surprise you anymore.” Goro knew it was unfair to hold this against Akira. He would be alright come evening, but right now he had to rest. And probably ice his eyes. 

“Well we have no choice this evening. So you're in luck.” The brunette was too tired to muster anything aside from apathy.

“Is it my turn to lead? Or are we calling it for now?”

“Wait, what time is it?” Goro suddenly remembered that Akira wasn’t the only one who was going to be coming by today.

“Uh, 12:15, why?” Goro leapt to his feet.

“ _Shit_. I believe I mentioned I would be calling in a favor from my most trusted aesthetician. I figured we would have adequate time, but I didn’t schedule time for two breakdowns. Lack of forethought on my part I suppose.” He tried making light, but it didn’t really work for either of them. 

“Anyway I told her noon, so either she's late or my phone is blowing up or she’s in my room and will give us hell.” After checking his phone, he confirmed that both 2 and 3 were correct. “And again, I didn’t want to be right, but here we are. Come on.” As he turned to leave, Akira grabbed his wrist, and it was clear from his face that he didn’t believe Goro’s speedy turn-around. This boy was too observant for his own good. 

“Hey, are you actually okay? We’re already late, so one more minute can’t hurt. I don’t want this feeling to hang over us later, letting things be is only fine if we will be too. I’ll believe whatever you say, but please be honest. I know this night is really fucking important for you.” He was right, he was right, must he _always_ be right. 

“Fine. I’ll be fine. I just need to distance myself from the situation. Especially this room. I need a positive distraction and three glasses of water and a face mask and then I’ll feel worlds better. Honestly. We can check in before everything and make sure we’re both alright. And because I cried through your opportunity this morning, you can lead first tonight.” Technically, he was being honest. Goro wasn’t usually one for compromises, but he was one for getting the hell away from difficult conversations. 

“Sounds like a plan. Lead the way, Goro.” Akira’s smile was comforting and a bit brain numbing, which was very appreciated at the moment. He slid his grasp on Goro’s wrist down to meet his hand, unexpectedly, it made him feel safe. Together they left the empty shiny room and closed the door behind them, music still playing. 

\----------------------------------------------------------  


Honestly, with how the day was going, Ann was probably the best surprise Akira could have asked for. Upon seeing her beautiful little angel face, scrunched in exaggerated frustration, he gravitated towards her like a baby chick to a heat lamp. She was seated on Goro’s bed, so he had to bend down quite a bit to rest his forehead on her shoulder, but it was worth it. Her face quickly unwound from faux annoyance into genuine concern as she reached up to stroke his hair. Damn. She knew him way too well. 

“Uh...Hey guys... Fun day?” She definitely sensed something was up, but he wasn’t interested in moving his head. Goro could take this one. 

“Hmm. Surely it will only get better.” Sly bastard. Akira responded to both that cop-out answer and Ann’s original question with a groan. “Don't be so greedy Akira.”

“She has two shoulders. I highly recommend you give this a try. She’s way better at it than you.”

“If you were looking for comfort, _maybe_ you should have read the room.” Akira heard him walk over and heave a resigned sigh before bowing forward to mimic Akira’s pose.

“Guys I can stand up. This is becoming weird way quicker than I thought it would.” None of them actually made any attempt to move. After a few moments had passed, Akira was satisfied, and finally was able to face Ann with some kind of a smile.

“Can’t say I’m surprised you’re his ‘most trusted aesthetician’, but you are such a sight for sore eyes.”

“You’re’ welcome” He heard from Akechi, voice still muffled by Ann’s shoulder. 

“I’m done with this.” Goro righted himself alongside Akira. “Honestly, better than I expected, but I prefer her hugs.”

“A distinguished choice to be sure.”

“Guys I’m a person, not a winery. A person who you left waiting for 20 minutes.” She stood up and headed over to the small couch that had a decently big pile of… stuff? “I was going to be mad, but if Goro’s face is anything to go by, there was probably a good enough reason. Anyway. I need to get to work. Akira, is your hair clean?” he nodded. “Great. Goro, sweetie” She lovingly looked at him with her sweetest eyes and pointed to the hall. “You go take the most relaxing bath ever, you look a bit worse for wear. But it’s still nothing quite like Akira a few days ago. He looked half dead.” 

She looked back to Akira “Glad to see you’ve perked up a bit. It certainly makes my job easier. Then again, you do that without even trying. I don't think Goroboy over there understands how hot you are. You hide it too well.” She pointed at his fake boyfriend, who turned pink from the attention. _Cute._

“He might be starting to get the picture.” 

Goro blushed further and yelled “Fine!” quickly navigating his bathroom to grab a towel and a comically fluffy robe. “If you need me, I will be doing what I was advised to do. So please - don’t need me.” With that he left the room and shut the door firmly behind him.

“What, is there a huge bathtub room too?” Akira pondered aloud.

“Don’t ask questions you don’t want the answer to.” Yeah that was probably for the best. This place was nauseating enough as is, and he’d only seen like 3 of the rooms. 

“Alright.” Ann pointed at the empty desk chair she had pulled over to the crowded loveseat. “You get to choose. We can get started on getting you ready, or we can sit for a minute and talk, because you are emoting way more than I know you prefer.” Akira appreciated the honesty.

“Can we take a sec?” He slumped down in the chair. “I assume it’s the stress of today, but Goro has been a bit erratic, and it seems like everything I do is triggering him. I know this is a difficult situation for him, but if he doesn’t let me in, I don’t know how to help.” He let out an exhale he didn’t know he was holding. 

“Hmmmm I can talk to him and see if I can help.”

“Ann. He’s starting to remind me of Futaba.”

“Well you’re really great at helping her when she has episodes.”

“Yeah, but that took years of patience and learning, it’s not something you can or should rush. Even still, she never had walls like these. I don’t know how he can stand living here.”

“He can’t. That’s the _whole point_. Didn’t he tell you this?”

“No. He hasn’t really told me much of anything. Was he like this with you at first?” Akira was trying his best not to take it personally. They hadn’t been formally ‘friends’ for more than a day, but this seemed important to the greater mission.

Ann began to comb through his hair absentmindedly as she considered his question. “That's a toughie. He’s always been a bit slow to share, but the way we met probably helped. I think he is struggling for control on all sides, and every unknown poses a threat to him, even you.” She smiled a bit more, “I also think it’s worth mentioning that our relationship has never been anything remotely romantic.” A manicured finger gently poked his cheek. “Even if it's fake, the tension is still there. I can feel it.”

“Yeah I suppose that adds another layer. There isn’t anything I can do right now - I suppose he’ll tell me when he’s ready. I hope. In the meantime, I think that just being with you could cheer him up a bit.”

“Can do! I worry about the both of you.” She shot Akira a small, fond smile before rolling up a sleeve and flexing into the air. “Alright! Back to business.” With that she resumed rummaging through her various bags and pulled out a few items. This wasn’t the first time he had let Ann work her magic on him, so he recognized some tools of the trade. However, it had been a while, and she had clearly learned some new tricks.

“I am so excited about this, Akira. You have no idea.” He could see the twinkle of inspiration in her eyes.

“Can’t wait. Goro has no idea what he’s in for.”

\----------------------------------------------------------  


Ann flitted back and forth between Goro’s room where Akira was being prepped and the mysterious bathroom where Goro was being _pepped._ She was exhilarated, which was good, because the minute she stopped moving, she was going to pass out. 

Akira was always a treat for Ann. He was generally unintimidated by weird beauty tricks and willing to do whatever she instructed, but he was also naturally striking. It made some amount of sense to hide his face from the world during his probation. It hurt to think that he felt the need to hide, even now, five years later. 

“Will you ever stop wearing these glasses, Akira? I know you don’t need them.” She asked while priming his lids.

“I don’t know. I think about it sometimes, but it's become a habit. I just feel comfier with them.” Ann made a disappointed hum at his answer. “How was Goro doing when you stopped in there?”

“He seemed to be a bit more chill. I’m just glad that he does his own hair and makeup for these things. He did put me in charge of the finishing touches, though.” 

She was so excited. Sometimes it felt like composing a song. Since she knew exactly what they were both wearing, she pulled notes and measures from each other and made them flow seamlessly. 

There was an hour until they would be leaving, so she had to get Akira finished up quickly. 

Ann sang gently to herself as she dabbed and brushed powders and inks around his face. A few practiced flicks of her wrist later, she was done with his face and ready for the final step before the big reveal. She felt like she was sending her kids off to prom, it was oddly touching. “Okay Akira, I have your outfit hanging in the bathroom, I think you’ll be fine putting it on, but if you need help let me know.” He nodded before heading to the small en-suite and closing the door. She pulled out her phone to text Goro.

\----------------------------------------------------------  
**😍🍦 Goro ✨💖**  
  


**Ann:** Hey sweetie, wanna meet in the sitting area in like 15 minutes? 

**Goro** : I’ll be there. -AG

**Goro:** Everything go as planned? -AG

**Ann:** If you’re trying to ask if he looks good, the answer is Big Yes.

\----------------------------------------------------------  
  
  


A few minutes later she heard the door finally open and saw Akira with a big shit-eating grin. Good, just the reaction she was hoping for. “Holy fuck, Ann. This is incredible. I don’t know how you always do it.” 

“It helps that you happen to have the softest, smoothest skin in the history of 22 year olds. But damn. I did work huh.” She took a step back to admire the fruits of her labor, and it was almost too good. Akira’s face was flawless already, but she enhanced the cut of his cheek bones and applied a tasteful sprinkle of golden glitter around the high points of his face. His gun-metal eyes were also painted with a shimmering gold and framed by a sharp, jet-black cat eye. Ann had decided to not mess too much with Akira’s messy hair, only taming the frizz, putting in a bit more gold glitter for good measure, and trying to shape the front of his hair in a way that didn’t block his face completely. 

It was the suit itself that really brought the whole thing to a crescendo. She had been able to find a suit that was a deep, dark maroon with small golden buttons framing either side of his waist. The jacket was long and swung out behind him when he walked. Paired with a black button up, a dark charcoal grey waistcoat, and a silky tie of the same color, Ann was sure she had a winner. “God I am too powerful. Goro is too gay to even see you sweetie. He can’t handle this. The only reason I can is through the sheer power of my love for women.” 

“Well, too late to tone it down. I could always put my glasses ba-“

“Nuh-uh!” They were already in her bag and not going to leave it any time soon. “Arms out, let me fix you.” He assumed a powerful T-pose as she started to tug and smooth the fabrics. She was pretty impressed at how skillfully he put it on, his tie was straight and the knot was unnecessarily complicated, but stylish. She checked the time. It was just about time.

“Well, ‘Kira, you will be turning heads, but you’ll probably fit right in. You have what you need? Oh wait!” She ran back over to her pile of bags and fished out a tube of gloss with flecks of glitter suspended throughout. She brushed a thin but evident layer on his lips and lightly dusted it with some more gold glitter, making sure not to get his clothes dirty. “Now we’re in business.”

\----------------------------------------------------------  


Goro was sitting in the empty living room, oscillating between nervousness and indifference. At least he looked good, he hoped his partner for the evening could keep up, but Ann seemed assured he could. He walked over to a mirror hanging on the wall to admire himself briefly. His soft and shiny hair had loose curls with the slightest bounce, and Ann had threaded gold strands throughout that caught the light. He had kept his makeup relatively light and natural, choosing to only apply a base, accentuate his brows and dust some highlighter on his cheeks. He had given Ann free reign on the finished product, and she made two changes. She applied a warm golden liner on the top and bottom of his eye, with the slightest wing at either corner. Then she stained his lips a deep blood red, and left it at that. It made his look quite dramatic, but he trusted that she knew what she was doing. 

The rest of Goro’s look was quite the opposite of his dark lips, all whites, golds, and kitten greys. It was his favorite party outfit, and he hadn’t had a chance to wear it since it had been embroidered. His tailcoat was a soft white lined with a shimmering gold thread, small swirls escaping from the edges. A grey waistcoat was fitted with a golden pocket watch on a chain and layered over a white shirt and golden cravat. It was certainly a good look. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a gleeful soprano. 

He looked over to see Ann in the threshold, arms wide, gesturing to the hallway behind her. “For one night and one night only-- Akira Kurusu! You’re welcome by the way.” 

Goro had tried to imagine what Akira would look like dressed up a few times, but even on his best days, he never did him justice. To call him beautiful would do him a disservice, but there were no adequate words for the man Goro was gawking at. Ann knew what she was doing alright. The gold adorning his face made him look ethereal and resplendent. How could Akira so easily hide his face? And how could he so easily give Goro such a simmering smirk? He was at a loss for words, so he looked over to Ann instead. She was also very pleased with herself, for good reason

“Wow. I’m speechless. You look… ravishing, Goro. I’m glad you get to be my Prince Charming tonight. A vision in gold and white.” A few moments into Akira’s onslaught of genuine, affectionate praise, Goro’s brain felt fuzzy in a good way. 

“Ah. Thanks. You look nice too.” It took all his power to spit it out, despite it being an egregious understatement, potentially to the point of being rude. 

“Hm. let me just. I need a moment.” He tugged on the wrists of his white gloves, giving his hands something to do, his eyes something to look at. Goro needed to pull himself together. He couldn’t get so distracted before they even approached the arena. Akira would be plenty convincing, so long as Goro let him. He felt confident in that thought for the first time since he had slipped up. He needed to ride that feeling. 

“Apologies, I was just shocked. I’m quite astonished by both of you. Ann, you did a great job.” 

“Akira’s face did like 80% of the work, he could probably be a model if he ditched the glasses and bought a comb.” Ann provided

“I am a model.” Akira gave his best pose. “And I was born with my favorite 10 tooth comb.”

“Yusuke’s nudes don’t count, and neither do your fingers.”

“Rude.” He pouted at the blonde.

Goro chuckled lightly, grabbing Akira’s attention. “You do look fantastic without your glasses, by the way. Come here, let's see how we look together.” Akira moved over to Goro, looking into the mirror. 

“Ah! The harmonies! I am a master.” Ann was swooning over her work, justifiably. When they were side by side, they looked like two sides of the same coin, Akira was a sunset and Goro, the dawn, both striking in their own way. However, when Akira reached his dark, gloved hand and grabbed Goro’s, his heart stopped for a moment before resuming double time. 

“Well anyway, we should be on our way soon.” He pulled his hand back gently, pretending to adjust his gloves.

“No! Let me take pictures please. Please you need to let me. I worked so hard on the two of you.” He couldn’t argue that. She’d earned that much.

“Fine. How do you want us?”

“Oh let me.” Akira volunteered, pulling Goro in so they were facing each other, his white palm flat against the red fabric of Akira’s chest, an arm around his waist. Goro sighed as he realized what his idea was.

“This isn’t a homecoming dance, Akira.” 

Akira chuckles happily in response. “Yeah, but it's funnyyyy. I want one like this that Ann can send our friends. Then we can do some high fashion shit.” Goro blushed slightly at the sound of ‘ _our_ friends’.

“Fine, but only if she sends one of each. I can’t have you people thinking I only take weird photos.” He finally turned his head to face Ann. She was already furiously taking pictures. 

“You’re cute when you bicker.” Ann teased. Goro found that comment unnecessary, but that didn’t stop the flush, still growing on his ears. “Say cheese, kids.” Maybe some, blessed day he wouldn’t blush so easily, but today wasn’t going to be it.

After several more poses and about 4 dozen photos, Ann was sated. “Alright my loves, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. Akira, don’t embarrass Goro unless it's by being charming, that’s fine. Goro, don’t forget Akira is on _your_ side, you’re not alone in this. Now knock ‘em dead!” She walked with them to the foyer before seeing herself out, leaving them alone. 

They looked at each other simultaneously. “I’ll need to notify the driver that we’re ready to go. I wish we could ride my motorcycle there, but that's a recipe for ruining our clothes and I don’t know if they valet motorcycles.” He saw shock materialize instantly on Akira’s face.

“Wait, really? Huh, I wouldn’t have pegged you for the motorcycle kind of guy. That’s pretty hot.” Goro sighed, Akira was already in character. 

“Well then darling,” he grabbed Akira’s hand, all his might surprising embarrassment “it's time to begin the show.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its finally time for the party next chapter!  
> Thanks for reading - you can find me @small_tatoes on twitter  
> 💖💖💖  
> See ya next Sunday!
> 
> ~Preview~
> 
> When he joined the curly haired woman to determine the source of her amusement, he had two clear thoughts.  
> First: Good thing I put my champagne flute down before coming in here.  
> Shortly followed up with: Fuck. My ass.
> 
> It was undeniable. It was a beautiful painting of Akira’s ass. It was in no means the focal point, and if it were on it’s own, you wouldn’t know who the lovely buns belonged to. Unfortunately, the Okumura family head did, in fact, have good taste, and had acquired several Kitagawa pieces, including a couple portraits of his face that one could easily attribute to the rest of the paintings.


	8. The Fire it Ignites - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he joined the curly haired woman to determine the source of her amusement, Akira had two clear thoughts.  
> First: Good thing I put my champagne flute down before coming in here.  
> Shortly followed up with: Fuck. My ass.  
> It was undeniable. It was a beautiful painting of Akira’s ass. It was in no means the focal point, and if it were on its own, you wouldn’t know who the lovely buns belonged to. Unfortunately, the Okumura family head did, in fact, have good taste, and had acquired several Kitagawa pieces, including a couple portraits of his face that one could easily attribute to the rest of the paintings.

Akira was prepared to be surprised and impressed when he and Goro got out of the car in front of the Okumura mansion, he didn’t expect it to blow Shido’s gaudy estate clean out of the water. They had been at the Gala for a couple hours at this point, and nothing absolutely horrible had happened, which was a win in his book. However the main event was still to come as Shido had yet made an appearance. Until then, Akira was more than happy to eat the incredible food, drink a bit of expensive champagne, and stand around the circumference of the event next to the Okumura heiress. 

Okumura Haru had her behavior down to a fine science. She was elegant, beautiful and soft spoken, yet each time she opened her mouth with a blinding smile, something devastating came out. Akira loved it. She wore a shiny purple dress that pooled on the floor around her. Combined with her warm eyes and fluffy brown curls, Haru managed to look both inviting and intimidating. She was just as unimpressed with the present company as Goro and himself, and he decided he liked her spunk. That opinion was only solidified when Akira had the opportunity to meet her partner. 

Nijima Makoto had a striking presence and an even sharper wit. While she wasn’t rich, this clearly wasn’t her first rodeo. Makoto’s light grey pant suit was crisp and complemented the flow of Haru’s gown. The two looked good together and were always bantering back and forth. 

Akira was shocked that Goro never mentioned either one of them despite being close with both. Especially Makoto. He learned that she and Goro were childhood friends, that they were in the same law program now, and her sister, Nijima Sae was their mentor. Akira was delighted to get to know these people, but he would have expected his date for the night to have mentioned them. When they next had a moment alone, he decided it was within his rights as Boyfriend ™ to gently pry a bit.

“Is there a reason you didn’t mention Makoto and Haru to me before? They seem important to you.” Akira wanted answers, but he was cautious to push too far after the taxing morning they shared. Although Goro had promised that they would check in before the party, it never happened, so Akira was left to hope that things were okay.

“Hmmm. To be honest, it never occurred to me that it was relevant information.” 

“Did you tell them about me? How much do they know?”

“In case you hadn’t noticed, Makoto and Haru are not exactly on the most stable ground in the current company. Their relationship isn’t accepted per-say, for several reasons. In this case, too much knowledge would only paint a bigger target on the two of them. While I did not find a time to tell them about you, I’ve never been big on sharing, so I don’t think it will strike them as terribly unusual. Then again I haven't brought a date to an event like this in years.” Goro’s tone made it clear that this wasn’t a problem, and they weren’t going to keep talking about it.

His date had been nearly impossible to read since they entered the event. A fake smile had adhered itself to the brunette’s face, and had remained unshaken thus far. Akira couldn’t hold it against Goro, but he wasn’t a fan of being on the receiving end of forced formality all the same. A moment after their brief discussion ended, another person approached Goro, and Akira resumed his role of trophy boyfriend. 

The two of them had finished another visit to the watering hole (which Goro had pleaded with Akira to stop calling that), when Haru approached them, train flowing like water behind her. “Would you two be interested in accompanying Makoto and I on a quick tour of the property?” 

“That sounds like a fabulous idea, Haru.” Goro answered for them, mirroring her artificial smile. Maybe it was because he knew Goro better, or maybe it was because of how practiced she was, but Haru’s public persona didn’t make Akira feel nearly as repulsed and alienated as his dates.

“Make sure you have a full glass. Right this way then!” Haru spun with enough momentum for her skirt to flare before striding forward.

Makoto stayed by her side, the two men trailing behind slightly. “Do these kinds of parties happen often? I have no idea the sense of scale here.” Akira asked the group as they exited the main room. 

“It is not uncommon to be invited to 1 or 2 a month varying in both immensity and propriety. This event is one of the more unduly extravagant, as well as unscrupulous.” Haru explained.

“I don’t attend most of these events, only the ones I’m instructed to." The gold in Goro's hair reflected in the light as he shook his head. "Unfortunately that seems to make me more of a spectacle when I do show. Regardless it's all an act. If they aren’t praised at least once a month they wither up and die.” He spat the last thought with a serene smile on his face, leaving an uncomfortable silence in their midst.

“I heartily encourage it.” Haru added with a chuckle.

The first destination was a greenhouse, it was spectacular and felt like a different, verdant world. Akira loved flowers and plants, and would certainly rather speak to the vines than most of the guests here. He was smiling at some tomato plants when Makoto walked over to him. “I’m sure you're a bit overwhelmed.” 

“Oh, Makoto. Yes I would say that's true.” Akira gave a nod in acknowledgement. 

“If you aren’t raised in this environment, it can be a lot to digest. I remember my first event like this, I found it to be quite nauseating. Make sure you are careful tonight.” Her tone is even, but firm.

“What do you mean by that?”

Makoto paused to consider her words. “I don’t think I need to tell you that there are a lot of powerful, terrible adults in that ballroom. They are constantly looking for someone to talk down at or victimize. Don’t let that become you and don’t start trouble. I’ve learned how to walk this fine line, but it wasn’t easy. You have to want it.” She tucked some of her dark brown hair behind her ear. “Goro is like a brother to me, but I’ve never heard him so much as speak of you. I’m not going fault you for that, but if you plan on using or taking advantage of him, get out while you still can.” Her eyes hunt down his own. “I’m not tied up by public image or political reputation, so this is your warning that I can and will kick your ass if you hurt him.”

While adequately intimidated and moved by her threat, Akira feels a hint of relief that at least someone here is willing to speak their mind. While unintentional, Makoto was able to shine a shred of light on why Goro hadn’t mentioned their situation to her. No way would she approve of a fake boyfriend or any of this funny business. 

“I’m not planning anything, and I don't want to hurt Goro. This is a very new environment for me, so I’m still figuring out exactly what I’m doing. I am glad that he has someone reliable like you by his side. Thank you.” While it was an act, the same as the rest of the night, his words weren’t lies. 

Makoto seemed satisfied by his response “I trust his judgement in character, so I’ll support you. Just know that I’m not someone to cross. And neither is Haru.” Akira never had any doubt.

“I believe it.”

“Alright everyone!” Haru spoke loudly from the front of the conservatory, but her voice was still gentle. “I want to make sure we see everything before Shido-san arrives and kills the party.” Her smile was radiant as ever when the four of them reassembled at the entrance to the greenhouse. While being around plants helped Akira relax, the mention of Shido immediately sunk like a rock in his stomach. As they filed out of the room, he sensed Goro’s presence to his right. Out of habit, he grabbed his date’s gloved hand with his own. 

“Are you alright, Akira?” Goro asked him, voice and neck lowered for discretion. 

“That's a great question.” Akira had no idea if he was alright. As was the case with most things that were stressful or risky, he just sorta winged it until something went wrong. With age, he must have lost some of his devil-may-care attitude, or perhaps it was the magnitude of the situation. Shido was like the monster under Akira’s bed --scary, but if you didn’t look for it, he was much easier to ignore. So in essence, he had effectively signed up for a meet and greet with the boogeyman, and was only coming to terms with that now. 

“This might be one of those times where it's better if I don’t think too much about what I’m doing. I’m just going to finish this,” He swirled the champagne flute in his hand. “And immerse myself in my role.” Goro’s only response was a firm squeeze of his hand as they strode behind the other couple. 

Haru paused in the wide corridor to check her phone with a slight frown “It's become later than I thought. There were a few places I wanted to show you, but some will have to be another day. We can sneak in one more place, so I think I’d like to bring you to the gallery.” She pointed very clearly at Akira before continuing. “Perhaps you two can visit me under less formal circumstances. Goro, if you bring Akira, maybe my father won't offer you my hand in marriage.” Her laugh was polite, and he found himself disturbed by how casually such a thing could be joked about. Haru must have seen his contorted face. “Don’t worry about me, Akira. I’m not going to steal your boyfriend.” 

“That was not my first, second, or third concern. But I appreciate your kindness all the same.” Haru giggled in return before turning around and pulling Makoto forward with her, presumably in the direction of the gallery. Akira kept Goro’s hand in his own as they followed in their guide's fae-like wake. 

When he was dating Yusuke, Akira had been dragged to galleries and museums endlessly, so he was no stranger to an art collection. The Okumura’s were rich, _obviously,_ and art was so often used as a display of wealth, so it shouldn’t have been jaw dropping how large and extravagant The Gallery was. He was speechless honestly. Somehow, Akira almost tolerated this no doubt excessive collection just out of respect for the art within it. He was hesitant to admit that Haru’s father had good taste. 

Akira was about to comment on a piece when he heard joyful giggling from up a small staircase. Akira and Goro followed the sound until they found their companions. Haru’s giggle turned into a bit of a chortle at their arrival, and Makoto’s face was beet red. The latter quickly excused herself, avoiding all eye contact.

When he joined the curly haired woman to determine the source of her amusement, he had two clear thoughts.

First: _Good thing I put my champagne flute down before coming in here._

Shortly followed up with: _Fuck. My ass._

It was undeniable. It was a beautiful painting of Akira’s ass. It was in no means the focal point, and if it were on its own, you wouldn’t know who the lovely buns belonged to. Unfortunately, the Okumura family head did, in fact, have good taste, and had acquired several Kitagawa pieces, including a couple portraits of his face that one could easily attribute to the rest of the paintings.

Well, Akira always knew that this might eventually happen, but this might have been the worst possible time for it. Hopefully Haru was the only one who had connected the dots.

“Haru your family has excellent taste.” Akira was definitely blushing, and he wasn’t the only one. Haru didn’t seem embarrassed at all, even after her partner vacated his presence so swiftly. Goro on the other hand, was transfixed and flushed. Akira hoped that he was entranced rather than horrified, but either way, he was positively pink.

“So it _is_ you.” Akira didn’t consider denying it an option, he wouldn’t do that to Yusuke. It was art.

“Yes it is. The artist is a good friend of mine. Some of these are older pieces though. I didn’t know he sold these, but that explains a few things.” Akira pointed at a painting of him seated nude on a cloth-draped stool facing away from the viewer and at a line sketch of him standing in the distance (nude of course, because Yusuke). “I posed for these two 3 or 4 years ago. I can’t believe I’m seeing them again. The rest of these are new. I _was_ the only model for his last exhibition.” 

“Wow. You must be really close friends to feel comfortable modeling like that. I think it would be fun, but my father would kill me if he ever found out.” 

“Yeah our… relationship has always been pretty unique. Do you have any other works by him?”

“Nope, this is it!” Haru bounced slightly on the balls of her feet.

“Huh. I guess I’m a bit surprised that there aren’t any of the other subjects and models. There was a significant gap where I didn’t model for him, but I don’t see Ann anywhere.” Apparently the name Ann shook Goro up from his hypnotic state.

“Yes I suppose my father likes your work. I don’t think he would recognize you, but I suppose this serves as a heads-up as well. I’m glad you aren’t upset that I brought you here, I think it's beautiful.” Haru gave Akira the genuine smile he didn't know he had been craving. “I must say, you are quite shapely, Akira. What do you think, Goro?” 

While he had come back to reality, Goro didn’t appear to be ready for this conversation to include him. “Uh me?” His blush was still fading. “I think Yusuke is incredibly talented. I’m glad to be able to see his art up close after meeting him yesterday.” Akira felt a wave of disappointment wash over him. He was hoping Goro would at least mention him, it was difficult not too. It was probably to avoid embarrassment, but Goro had essentially seen Akira naked and then ignored him. 

As they were leaving the gallery, Makoto mumbled that she was sorry to have run off and she might have complimented his ass? Akira wasn’t sure, and he didn’t have a chance to ask for clarification before Goro’s phone went off loudly. Goro froze to fumble through his pockets and check the notification. Akira watched quietly as his date’s face grew pale.

Akira knew what Goro was about to say before he had even opened his mouth.

“Well Akira. It’s time to meet my father.” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Well playtime was fun while it lasted. Goro was so grateful that Haru and Makoto had gotten along decently well with Akira, it made the creeping sense of panic easier to mask. He was having fun exploring and chattering with his friends, and had let himself get comfortable. Goro didn’t even have the chance to digest Akira’s upsettingly fit body before Shido came to rain on their parade.

The four of them silently wound their way back to the ballroom moments before Shido entered from the other side. 

“So what’s the plan here?” Akira asked after Haru and Makoto had gone their own way. 

“I say we dance before we fight the dragon.” Goro was projecting as much confidence as he could muster. Dancing. That was fine. Both of them were good at it, and Akira would lead first, so he didn’t have to worry about choreography.

Everything was going to be _Fine_.

“Dramatic. I’m into it.” He gave Goro a small nod. “Are you okay with this? I know we never checked in before.” Akira’s concern was both heartwarming and infuriating.

“Yes. You’re leading, I trust you.” Goro was being short on purpose, if he said too many words, he would end up saying something he didn’t mean. Anxiety was inching its way up his arms when the music changed. 

“Alright, honey. Let’s show them what we can do.” Akira held out his hand, which Goro doesn’t remember letting go of. He quickly accepted and they swiftly made their way across the room. 

Goro had no idea what Akira was capable of, but really hoped he could read the room. Once they were in the same area as the other dancing couples, Akira pulled Goro’s waist against his own and wrapped his hand firmly around him. Goro took the cue and stanced himself to begin, starting with a gentle look on his face.

With that, Akira stepped his left foot forward. Thankfully, he did seem to possess some social awareness. Their routine wasn’t excessive, but they were far and away the most skilled and graceful pair. The sudden proximity of his fake boyfriend only brought back thoughts of those paintings they had seen only moments ago. Goro had certainly noticed the subtle differences between the older and newer works, and when Akira differentiated between the two, they outlined the way his body had changed in those years. His arms looked stronger, his frame firmer and more confident. To be within those arms and that stance, it was dizzying. 

The whole experience felt surreal at first, both twirling effortlessly while being held carefully, nondescript faces watching, most likely impressed. Goro was fine letting Akira lead, the surrender of control liberating. 

Akira looked focused but peaceful. His face wasn't smiling, but his eyes had a small sparkle to them, as if he was enjoying himself. It was novel to be able to gaze into those deep grey eyes so directly, no glass between them. Goro found himself enjoying it greatly. 

What pushed Goro back into the reality of the situation was his eyes meeting Shido's. Everything was still going according to plan, but all of a sudden, it didn't feel nearly as effortless. Goro’s face didn't change as he leaned in to whisper in Akira’s ear. "We've been spotted." Goro received a nod from his dance partner who proceeded to up his game just slightly. Soon they both were putting in a bit more work, and Akira was holding him a bit closer than before. They're movements were smooth and harmonious until the music shifted once more. 

A smile lit across both of their faces, and Akira didn't let go until Goro nudged him to do so. Akira was quite convincing, pretending to be smitten with his fake boyfriend, and kept an arm around him as they moved through the crowd towards their spectator. 

Showtime.

"Good evening father, this is my boyfriend Kurusu Akira." Goro’s skin was crawling as he motioned from one to the other.

"You two put on quite a show together, don't tell me that was for me." Shido brought his big head to the party too, it seemed.

"A pleasure to meet you finally. I hope you found it enjoyable Shido-San, but I assure you we just enjoy dancing, I'm sure we'll grace the floor again tonight." Akira’s voice was level and confident. He was a better actor than Goro would have bet.

"Hm. Well you are certainly a _sight_ to behold together." Goro tensed at his father’s words. Akira dropped his arm from around Goro's waist to grab his hand, which was accepted with a squeeze of affirmation. 

"Thank you, Father." Goro didn’t want Akira to be left to parse that. Shido was a two-faced bastard, nothing new there.

"Kurusu, how did you meet my boy?" As Shido asked, he knew his father had decided that Goro wasn’t worth speaking to. 

"Oh we met through a mutual friend. She thought we might get along, and it seems she was right." The fondness in Akira’s smile almost made Goro wish it wasn’t a lie. 

"How long?" They'd discussed their story and ironed out every detail, this interrogation is what they prepared for.

"We've been together about 6 months, a bit over."

"Why did Goro not tell me?" Shido was testing him by referring to Goro as if he weren’t _right there_. At least he had warned Akira this might happen, and to just ignore it. 

"Well we didn't want to make a big deal about anything until we knew it was serious, especially when you’re so busy. You weren't the only one being kept in the dark, though I do still apologize." Akira was still too verbose.

"Father, we didn't want to waste your time." Goro cut in, he was done with this conversation.

"Always a wise choice, Goro. I must be off to make the rounds, but I will be keeping an eye on you both." As Shido smirked, a chill worked its way through the two recipients.

"Of course father." Goro said with a bow.

"An honor to meet you, sir." Akira added, following suit.

"Oh Goro, do make sure you see me before you leave." Shido walked away without waiting for a response. 

Once they were sure he had left, Akira and Goro both let out mighty exhales. 

"That went pretty well, actually. If we make nice for a while and dance again, we can probably duck out without consequence." Goro looked up at Akira with a small grin. "I don't think I'm home free, but at least I'll be allowed to continue living for now."

"I sure hope so. I really like it when you're alive." 

Goro blushed in response to Akira’s quip, and walked in the other direction, a bit flustered after the encounter with Shido. Akira seemed to take Goro’s previous words to heart, and let him walk away to catch his breath.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

They wandered out into the back garden area, where the trees were dripping in small lights and paper lanterns. "Care to go for a walk?" Goro asked. 

"I would love to." 

After continuing for a spell in silence, they finally reached his destination, a large circular fountain surrounded by stone benches and electric lamps, the centerpiece of the landscaping. Goro still felt his heart racing from earlier. "I've always loved this fountain, but I don't think I've ever been out here at night in a while. Certainly not with anyone but Haru." He sat down on a bench, Akira settled in on his right. 

"You're getting dangerously close to sentimental there, darling." Akira teased. 

"It's your fault." Goro accused as he gazed into the fountain, admiring how light bounced off the surface.

"How so?" Akira’s question was coated in airy laughter. 

Goro laughed a bit too, trailing off in thought. "I don't know. It's odd. Since I’ve met you, things feel different. When I was with you and your friends last night, it almost felt like I belonged. I had that same feeling again this evening. Watching your banter with Haru and Makoto lit a small fire in me. Don't get me wrong, I love those two like crazy, but it’s never felt quite so secure-- so safe. Nothing has changed, but everything feels warmer and sweeter." 

He's gotten carried away, probably said too much, but Goro feels so strongly that Akira wouldn’t judge him. "Maybe the reason I'm not sentimental is because I don't let myself enjoy the positive feelings that others give me. I’ll push away any emotion without a second thought." The brunette heaved a big sigh. "I couldn’t tell you why, but I feel like I can trust you for some reason. Time will tell if I actually let myself." 

Goro’s brain was swimming in syrup, and he did not mind until he stopped gazing wistfully into the fountain, and looked at Akira. He was watching with awe as warm reflections danced off his face, cheeks dusted with a blush. Maybe he was getting too deep for now. "What I’m trying to say is thanks for everything Akira."

"It's really been my pleasure, Goro. You know, I'm always willing to extend my contract, if being around me is really that great." Akira smiled crookedly in return, still seeming a bit flustered. 

"Don't be so full of yourself."

"It'll be fine as long as you are there to deflate my ego."

"You are incorrigible."

"And apparently irresistible." Akira was determined to have the last word, but Goro wasn't interested in that timeline. 

"Right, so who's next on the list, Ryuji?" Maybe eventually Goro would quit while he was ahead. Maybe someday he wouldn’t be so eager to stick his foot square into his mouth. 

While he seemed taken aback, Akira didn't look upset. Rather, he appeared encouraged. "Wow that almost sounded like jealousy.” 

“What would I be jealous of?” Goro scoffed.

“You tell me.” Akira’s laugh was rich and dazzling. Goro had to admit that he really was captivating. Far too charming to be hanging around with Shido's bastard.

“I didn’t mean anything by it. You can be with whoever you want.” Goro almost believed his own words.

“Well I’ve already dated all our friends that would let me. Besides, I’m seeing someone else right now, and I think they’re pretty neat.” Akira was staring into his eyes with much more raw emotion than Goro was prepared to deal with. The words were intoxicating, his mind swam, grasping for a way to steady his heart. Best to escape those thoughts for now.

"You’ve dated more than one of them?" 

"In a manner of speaking. Yusuke I mentioned. Never dated Ryuji, and he's probably in hot pursuit of dat artist ass. If you squint I dated Ann for like a week in high school and it was a moment of self-discovery for us both.” Ann dated him? That was the funniest thing he'd heard. Goro broke into a small laughing fit and rested his head on Akira’s shoulder. 

"The only other person in that friend group is out of the question for several reasons. And I could never forget you, now, even if it's fake." 

"Look at you. So popular." He teased. Was it a good opportunity to prod about Yusuke? A lot had happened in the last 24 hours that left Goro very curious about the two of them. He wouldn’t have the guts to do it later, so he would work with the undue confidence he felt.

“Would you mind if I asked you about Yusuke?" 

"What about him? It's probably fine. Are you just being nosey?" Akira propped his arm behind Goro to help him nestle into his shoulder, keeping his breathing level so as to not jostle his head. 

"Absolutely.” The ‘ _Also I’ve found myself irresistibly drawn to both of you’_ was left unsaid. “Of course he’s very interesting, but I’ve never been in such a long term relationship myself and I’m extremely curious. I also find it quite impressive that you managed to keep your friendship intact. Is it strange to ask for the spark notes of your relationship?” Probably. Goro wasn't usually so openly nosey, but he also usually didn't have a fake boyfriend to be almost jealous over. 

"Nah its fine. Where to start... Well Ann, Ryuji and I met Yusuke our second year in high school. He was stalking us so he could ask Ann to model for him" 

"Nude?" 

"Of course. Have you considered his offer? Especially after seeing the finished product." Goro could almost hear Akira wink at the end.

"Not particularly. Maybe once I'm... uninhibited I'll talk to him."

"Ah right. That."

“You were saying?” Goro prompted again. He wasn’t about to lose his chance to dig deep into Akira’s past. He also wasn’t about to unpack why he was so desperate to know _specifically_ about his past relationships.

"Oh right. Yusuke was still under Madarame when we first met, which was really hard to watch. Luckily, he was exposed and arrested, and Yusuke was finally free. It was a hard adjustment, and he needed more support than he was asking for and I was there for him. It was a pretty natural shift in our dynamic, and no one was really surprised. We started dating and it was good for a while. Then out of nowhere he told me that he was going to live in Europe out of a backpack, that he would return, and that I didn't have to wait for him.” 

“That sounds a bit cold.”

“Extremely. We’d only been together about a year at that point. Of course it wasn't that simple. He wrote every week and called when he could and I was given no chance to actually move on. He was gone for over a year." Akira's voice had become difficult to hear over the sound of bubbling water.

Goro waited a moment before prompting, "And you waited?" 

"Yeah. I don’t know if I waited on purpose, but we tried to pick up where we left off. I doubt it comes as a surprise that it didn’t work. It was hard to rebuild a relationship that was obviously so easy to walk away from. So we didn't really try. Unfortunately we also didn't end it for another 6 or 7 months. In the end he cut the cord, and thank God he did." Goro could see the genuine relief evident in Akira's face. 

"How did you manage to stay friends?" 

"Honestly? We were way more willing to work on our friendship than our romantic relationship. Distance, of course. And time. It took a while to get over everything and forgive each other and ourselves. And then it was just in small doses. We've been back to business for a bit now, but it wasn't easy."

"I'm sure it wasn't." Goro fought the lingering sensation that this wasn’t really his business. "Thanks for telling me all that." 

"It's fine, it's not a secret. If you want to know something about me, you will most likely have to ask. I don't volunteer much information, but it's not because I don't want to." Akira smiled at him. “I like it when you care about me. Ask me anything." 

"Will do."

About an hour later, they were both more than ready to leave. Goro had elected Akira lead their second dance, which was just as electric as the first, especially on top of the emotional vulnerability they had just shared. It was almost too much for him. Just as they were going to peel off the floor Akira slipped his oxblood gloved fingers behind the brunette’s head to pull him in for a small kiss on his forehead. Goro's heart leapt and he looked up in embarrassed shock to see Akira looking in another direction. Shido was off to the side, waiting, watching. The sight jolted him back to attention. 

Goro reassembled his demeanor, grateful he could blame his nerves on Akira's performance. "Have you enjoyed the night, Shido-San?" Akira asked with a professional smile. 

"Yes quite. Could you please excuse us for a moment?" Shido's hand reached out and snatched his son’s shoulder with a vice grip, his showman's smile gone.

" _A word_." Dread flooded his mind.

Son trailed closely behind Father, blood pumping ice, until they reached a corner of the room. 

"Goro, this one is convincing. I wasn't even sure that I _could_ be convinced that you actually found someone willing to put up with you. I have to hand it to you though, Kurusu Akira is either a great actor, or is unfortunately in love with you." Goro’s mouth dried up as he swallowed. Would it really be so unfortunate? 

"I think I'll need an encore, a bit more intimate. If he's your boyfriend, he'll understand. I'm sure he already knows that you're a lying snake." With that Shido's fake smile returned and he left Goro alone. 

He discovered he had company with a light touch on his shoulder. Goro slowly brought his hand to rest on top of the comforting gesture. "Goro, are you okay? Should we get you out of here?" Akira’s worry painted across his face as he tilted his head closer.

"Yes lets." Goro made a beeline to the nearest exit, only enough focus to get out in one piece. Akira grabbed his hand firmly, and it was grounding. He texted the driver something passing for human speech. 

Approximately one blur later, Goro was closing and locking the door to his room, with his date inside. 

After showing his clothes the respect they deserve, he slid to the ground at the foot of his bed, waiting for the unrelenting waves of nausea to pass. Akira _still_ looks like he cares. Of _course_ he does. 

“You're free to go.” Goro’s voice had a chill to it. He didn’t want to be perceived when he was like this. 

“Are you going to be alright if I leave?” It was best to not answer questions like that. Especially if Akira wanted honesty.

“I’ll call a car for you. I’m sure the trains are done for the night.” He stomped over and crouched in front of Goro, reading his blank face.

“Goro? What happened before we left?” Akira asked slowly, quietly, probably dreading whatever overdramatic thing Goro would cook up next.

“Doesn’t matter. Now please.” He needed to be left alone so he could relinquish control.

“Goro-”

“Kurusu.” The raven haired man stopped speaking at the sound of the name that had abandoned him years ago, a dejected look creeping onto his soft face. “You satisfied the terms of your bet. The night is over. This is over.” Watching Akira’s face twist in pain hurt Goro. If he had cut Akira, he sliced himself open in the process. 

“Right. Right. I get it.” His voice was quiet and resigned. Akira picked himself up off the floor and shambled to the door after gathering his belongings. He stood in the door frame, a bundle of clothes in his arms “Just. Call me soon, please.” With that request made, he shut the door behind him.

Goro held back his tears until the door between them had closed, and 30 seconds had passed. He didn’t feel good about what he had done, what he had said, if anything it was just further proof. Evidence that he wasn’t deserving of _friends,_ let alone whatever he wants from Akira. Goro was just a worthless snake. Garbage. A waste of space. An _unwanted bastard._ Every invective Shido had ever beaten him with was echoing endlessly in his brain. Goro didn’t bother with getting onto his bed before curling up to cry.

In the furthest corner of his brain, there was a voice wondering if he had pushed too hard this time. Akira had forgiven him once before, had been nothing but patient. When Goro forced him to walk away, was that the end of it? Was that the last time he would see that stubborn fool? Probably not, knowing the undue compassion he met everyone with. An unnatural laugh bubbled from his mouth as he considered how hypocritical it was to have ever felt hurt by Akira shutting him out. 

_Would trusting Akira hurt this much?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading!  
> I'll probably update the chapter count soon, 20 was an estimate I made when chapters were half as long. I'm going to guess around 15 now, but who knows?
> 
> You can find me on twitter @small_tatoes
> 
> Next time: Rattle Your Chains  
> “Taba. I need you to answer this honestly.” Ann’s patience was already on the way out. ” You knew, didn’t you. That Goro’s dad framed Akira for assault.” The other woman’s fingers stilled on the keyboard, but she didn’t respond. “Of course you knew. Some strange kid was going to live in your dad's cafe, of course you looked him up.”
> 
> “Okay! Yes! I knew!” Finally Futaba spun to face Ann. “I knew. I know so much about them both. I knew enough to know that it was exactly what they both needed. Or I was willing to take that risk.”


	9. Rattle Your Chains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I wrote wrote wrote so hard that I never wanted to write again and then I signed up for a Big Bang and HAD to write, so I got... a bit burnt out.   
> I've been sitting on this chapter for a few months, but it didn't really work as motivation the way I was hoping, so here it is! If you like this story, please let me know. I'm only posting this chapter because of some of that good old fashioned validation I've received recently. 
> 
> On a happier note - I'm quite satisfied with my Goro Big Bang piece, so if you are fond of teacher AUs and willing to read a ~34k fic, check that out! (Lost and Found will be posted in full on 01/23/21)

_ You're free to go. _

**_Kurusu._ **

_ You satisfied the terms of your bet. The night is over. This is over. _

In the couple of days since the Gala, the words ran laps across his mind, and this morning in bed was no different. Akira struggled to believe Goro meant the words he flung in the heat of the moment. It hurt deeply  _ of course _ , but Akira had learned that his (ex?) fake boyfriend was nothing if not skilled at pushing people away. Goro was able to hit him where it hurt and kick him while he was down, all in less than 20 words. Akira was almost impressed. 

_ Almost.  _

Seeing Goro try to curl up small, to will his own body out of existence, was like pressing on a bruise he didn’t notice he had. It ached all the same, both unexpected and familiar. 

This morning he let his mind wander, let himself finally give into the need to draw comparisons. His first thought when he saw panic seeping into Goro’s face was the helplessness he felt watching his little sister on her bad days. 

Futaba was one of the first faces that Akira grew to love during his stay at LeBlanc. At first glance she was very flighty and a bit timid, until you started speaking her love languages: memes and anime. Some of his fondest memories were of them sitting next to each other on the sofa in Sojiro’s house, watching whatever she told him they would, only to quickly morph into Futaba using him as a footrest as she sank into another vita game. That quiet comfort warmed his core. Getting to that point hadn’t been easy for either one of them, but luckily they didn’t have to do it alone.

Several years before Akira moved to the city, Futaba’s mother, Wakaba, had been a distinguished researcher and a victim of professional sabotage at the peak of her career. Her experiences made her sympathetic to Akira’s tale, but she wasn’t the only one impacted by the researcher's struggle. 

Watching her mother, someone she admired, receive unwarranted threats against her life and family flipped a switch inside Futaba. She began to board herself off from the world, pretending it was a choice, not just a growing shroud of fear and distrust. It was no wonder that she had been wary of Akira’s presence. 

At the time, Akira’s faith in others hadn’t been faring too well either. It wasn’t until he started light vigilante justice that Futaba took any interest in Akira. They were lucky she did. Without her assistance, they would have been quickly arrested, undoubtedly. 

Much like her mother, Futaba unearthed a kindred spirit in Akira, and latched on with all the baby sister energy inside of her. Over time, they grew close and they became a family, which is why it was so unbearable to watch when Futaba let her fear consume her. 

Akira had never been a paragon of mental health, but her sister was his first exposure to anxiety attacks. It took practice and experience, but eventually he was able to read the warning signs, and worked with Futaba to interrupt those thoughts. It was no small victory, and while she had sought help and had gotten a decent hold on her anxiety, they were still strongest when they were together.

Seeing Goro be consumed by that fear, twice in one day, had been gut-wrenching for Akira. 

It was in no way a fair comparison for anyone involved. Goro was so deeply entrenched in the source of his distress that he probably felt trapped and helpless. On the other hand Futaba had a supportive family, a safe place. Maybe it was those factors that set them apart, made her willing to try, willing to trust that Akira was on her side. 

For a moment, he thought he had sensed that trust in Goro. In front of that fountain, when the dim light made his hair turn to spun gold and his eyes to a dusky sunset, when he spoke about the warmth Akira’s presence brought him, he was  _ hopeful.  _

The moment Shido walked away for the last time that evening, he knew there was no breaching the gates boarding up Goro’s mind. For a moment, they entered the eye of the storm. Akira could feel that Goro was barely holding himself together, a haunting silence until the other shoe dropped. 

He tried speaking to Goro, attempting to ground and him, drawing from past experience in the hopes of shaking his date from the hungry despair. Of course by that point, it was too late, his crimson eyes were open, but lifeless, never reacting or acknowledging Akira’s words. Goro was catatonic, and it was scary. Their only lifeline had been their hands, knotting them together as they had been most of the night. 

Like most things, it took time and patience to better understand a person’s unique kind of anxiety and Akira just wasn’t at that point with Goro yet. He was starting to unearth the rules that Goro followed in order to survive under Shido’s thumb for so long. 

It was a grim prognosis.

Don't get attached.    
Don’t get distracted.    
Don’t trust.   
Don’t become vulnerable.

Until all he was left with at a point was his own company. 

Truly alone. 

Living like that was unimaginable for someone like Akira, a person with their heart on their sleeve; who was always making new bonds and getting attached at the drop of a hat. 

He was willing to do  _ anything _ to help Goro, but it was a two way street. His aid wasn’t necessarily welcome, and if it was, that wasn’t a conclusion Akira could reach for him.

As much as he didn’t want to admit it, there was truth to be found in Goro’s harsh words, namely that the bet was over, as was his job. If you had asked a week back, Akira would have expected to feel relieved, instead he feels lonely. Empty. 

Sure, they were ‘friends’ now, theoretically. Hopefully he would see Goro again. Even so, it wouldn’t be the same. 

It couldn’t be the same.

The past week had essentially put their relationship on a fast track, and rushed them through what would have probably been a slow and arduous back and forth. It wasn’t ideal for building strong bonds, and had landed Akira in a fight between his true feelings and their fake relationship. Now that the sprint to the end was over, all Akira was left with was residual affection, and the thought of what could have been. 

With a sigh, Akira got out of bed and pushed (wonderful, beautiful) Akechi Goro far enough from his thoughts to get ready for his day. He was pretty successful, and it wasn’t until he got off at his stop that Akira’s brain returned to wax poetic about the boy with garnet eyes. Akira remembered watching as Goro and Yusuke walked away from leblanc a few nights ago. How his heart swelled with satisfaction at everyone getting along, but also stung with sadness that Goro had to leave. That night felt so long ago, the next day filled with lifetimes. 

Overall, Akira thought that the Gala had gone well, save for whatever horrible thing Shido said to Goro. He got at least one more friend out of it, and was planning on texting Haru when he got to the cafe. He had learned a lot about Goro that day, good and bad, but by the time they finished their final dance of the night, Akira had been no less attracted to the charming prince in his arms. 

The bell chimed when he unlocked the door to LeBlanc, and Akira paused to wonder when he had arrived, too lost in thought to notice. 

It was official, he needed to figure out what he was going to do about Goro.

Akira was fine with being a pining mess, but he couldn’t let his feelings run him into the ground, especially considering the radio silence Goro had provided in the time since his exit. His crush had taken on a mind of its own, and he needed to be honest with himself, and finally answer a question Ann asked him in the past. 

Was he going to continue to pursue Goro?

\-------------------------------------------

The sun rose. Again. Goro was exhausted and life was more than willing to give him reasons to be. After dismissing the mere thought of getting out of bed, he flopped a pillow over his head. It had been a nasty few days, and Goro wasn’t in the mood to get slapped down again. 

It was bad enough that Shido felt vindictive enough to tip off the press before the gala, but seeing photos of him and his friends enjoying their tour of the greenhouse from an unwelcome angle made Goro feel violated. The day after the event, he woke up with a pulsing headache from tears and dehydration, only to discover that Akira was no longer a secret to the world. Usually press coverage surrounding him was fluffy and ornamental at best, but Haru’s presence in the photographs changed that quite a bit. The first headline alluding to their  _ unconventional _ choice of partners made Goro infuriated. 

Experience told him that this would blow over, and that he wasn’t really the central focus, but it was just another example of Shido’s disregard for Goro’s boundaries. That day had been spent nursing several cups of water and napping when the painkillers kicked in. To do more than that felt like a trial. 

Ann came by the following day, which historically meant good things, but she was unhappy to say the least. Seeing her friends’ faces in the news always rubbed her the wrong way, and while she knew it wasn’t Goro’s choice, she projected her frustration toward him. 

“Akira won’t know about this unless someone tells him. He already lived under a rock, so trashy mags aren’t in his wheelhouse.” Ann had told him, pausing to sip the starbucks monstrosity she brought for the journey. “You need to tell him.”

“I don’t think he wants to hear from me right now.” 

“What?  _ Bullshit. _ Okay, putting that to the side, it doesn’t matter. He deserves to know, and he should hear it from you.” The finality in her voice made it clear that she wasn’t going to accept an argument here.

Ann was right, but Goro still didn’t tell Akira. Thinking about reaching out to the raven haired man just made him anxious, so he put it off. 

From that point on, every little thing went wrong when it could. He was unprepared for class and Makoto had to save him, they got his order wrong when he went for lunch, his pen exploded over his notepad of lists, one of his favorite pairs of gloves began to crack despite the constant care he gave them. 

Now he was just tired. 

Enough time had passed for Goro to finally be able to consider his behavior towards Akira, and thoroughly hate himself after review. Self-loathing was never productive, but felt like a step in the process regardless, and he found it to be almost inevitable. Goro was not completely mentally present at the time Akira left, but he had been aware enough to cut with surgical precision. It was embarrassing and telling how quick to attack Goro was. Especially with someone as harmless and kind as Akira.

Goro said so much to Akira that night, had shown him so many sides, and was trusted with the same in kind. After all that growth and connection between them, Shido  _ had to  _ come to sink his jaws into Goro’s play at happiness. The fact that he didn’t mean what he said was no excuse, words had meaning, but the worst things he said to Akira were implied.

**_Kurusu._ **

Akira had made it clear to Goro that he didn’t enjoy being called by his family name, and told him exactly what it meant to him. He took the personal, heartbreaking disconnect Akira felt with his blood and fashioned it into a weapon to deal a finishing blow. It was the last thing he deserved. 

It was undeniable that Goro needed Akira’s help still, but he was afraid to try and re-enter his life as if nothing happened. His track record wasn’t great, and Goro knew he was likely to hurt him again, just due to how emotional the whole situation made him. Deep down, he was also afraid he wasn’t worthy of Akira, as a friend or fake partner. Much like Ann, Akira was so full of love and so willing to support Goro. 

Goro was so quick to compare Ann and Akira at first (which might be partly the fault of the latter), but after the night they spent together, that became more difficult. 

Ann had been the light in his life for so many years, his salvation, his rock, his best friend, and she always would be. 

Akira was new and shiny and  _ so eager _ to be a part of Goro’s life. He had never had a friend like him before. Keeping Akira at arms length didn’t work, either the man was too dense to read cues or too stubborn to stay away. Regardless it was too late, Goro’s world had been completely shaken. 

There were bits and pieces of Akira’s infiltration that were similar to how Goro felt when first letting Ann into his life, but the majority remained unfamiliar. It wasn’t a secret that Goro was bad with feelings and even worse at understanding his own, so it wasn’t a shock that he had no idea what to make of all this. 

He needed to apologize. And he needed to do it soon. Shido would only wait so long before round 2, and Goro should at least feel out the temperature of the hot water he was in. Quite frankly, he had no doubt that Akira would agree to help, but it was always good to worry about every option. 

Goro ripped the pillow off of his head to finally face the morning (afternoon?) sun. The light was unforgiving, but its consistency was appreciated. He looked at his phone, still plugged into it’s charger, face down, and shook his head. Goro needed a moment to himself before talking to anyone. 

After doing an abbreviated version of his morning routine,which he finished up with his damp hair in a ponytail, it was time to face his fears. Or at least think  _ really _ hard about it. 

His phone felt heavier in his hand than usual, but that imagined burden quickly left the building when he saw who he had a few texts from. It was an unfamiliar contact, marked with a single, red emoji.

🦀

🦀: Greetings, Akechi. Could I please have a moment of your time?

🦀: It is in regards to Akira.

🦀: Also your plans for this Friday evening.

There weren’t many people who had Goro’s contact for his secure app, so he was able to narrow down the possibilities pretty quickly.

🦀

**Akechi:** I assume this is Yusuke? -AG

🦀: You are correct, yes. Could you please add a lobster emoji? I feel that would help identify who I am going forward.

**Akechi:** I am not able to do so, apologies.- AG

🦀: A shame. 😂😂😂

**Akechi:** Certainly. You wished to speak with me? -AG

🦀: Ah. Yes. I do find myself easily distracted.    
🦀: I believe I mentioned to you last week that I would be hosting a function at my new studio. It was a bit up in the air, but I was able to finalize the details earlier this week.   
🦀: So I am extending the invitation to you, once again. Both Ann and Akira will be in attendance, and I would greatly enjoy your company. 

**Akechi:** I’ll try to make it. -AG

🦀: I don’t believe I am convinced, but I won’t push for an answer now.

🦀: I also wished to speak with you about Akira.

**Akechi:** Ah. I need to have a conversation or two with him, so if you are just going to tell me that, you don’t need to bother.

🦀: Good. It was certainly one of the things I was going to say, but I had an additional point, one more beneficial to you.   
🦀: I thought you might take comfort in the fact that while whatever happened between you two did hurt him, he isn’t upset or angry.   
🦀: When he informed me that he was just going to “give you space until you were ready” because he didn’t want to “frighten you off,” I decided that would stick my nose where it is not welcome, and inform you.   
🦀: He means well, but I doubt he knows how you feel. I don’t claim to either, of course, but I know what it is like to be manipulated by those who claim to take care of you.

**Akechi:** Thank you for letting me know. I can see how you would have an idea of how I feel. I hadn’t considered it.-AG   
**Akechi:** I really do appreciate it. -AG

🦀: Of course. I sincerely hope you seriously consider attending my studio-warming party. 🛸   
🦀: Do bear in mind that the space is completely empty, so this is a BYOC situation. 

**Akechi:** BYOC?-AG

🦀: Bring your own chair

**Akechi:** Ah.-AG

**Akechi:** I will make a note of that. -AG

He paused for a moment. Yusuke was being kind, but still remaining respectful. Goro was willing to invest a potentially socially cumbersome evening in order to strengthen this friendship. 

It also conveniently put a deadline on speaking with Akira. Hypothetically.

**Akechi:** What is the address for your studio? You may count me in attendance. 

🦀: 😳

\--------------------------------------------------

From the minute the puzzle pieces slotted together in her brain, Ann knew she would end up in this situation- standing outside Futaba’s apartment, fed up and impatient. “Come on Taba, let me in.” Ann was projecting her voice into an intercom, her unexpected visit unwanted.

“Nah, I think you’ll just yell at me and tell me to do things I don’t want to do.” Futaba’s voice crackled from the old speaker.

“Well I’m not leaving, and I’ll intercept all food deliveries for you.” Ann knew how to beat this little game.

There was a moment of silence, “Fine.” And the door in front of her buzzed loudly as it unlocked. Ann was no fool, and she knew that Futaba hadn’t really been thinking ahead when she set Akira and Goro up. At first she was hyped that her plan worked, but once emotions got complicated, the DMs in her inbox were a lot less excited.

When she reached Futaba’s door, Ann knocked quickly and consistently until it pulled away from her knuckles. “What do you want?” The door chain hadn’t been released, and Futaba resembled a troll through the small crack in the door.

“Taba. I don’t have any other plans for the day.” Ann sounded like she could have been making plans, but this was a threat, and Futaba was well aware.

“FINE.” The door slammed shut, followed by the sound of scraping metal before it opened up again, this time unnecessarily wide, bashing the interior wall. Futaba didn’t even hang around to close the door, letting Ann lock up (which she found satisfying). 

“I waited until this stupid bet was over. At any point within the past few days, you could have told them the truth. Honestly you probably should have started there.” Ann knew Futaba would be poised to fight her on this. 

“Its fine. You're making too big of a deal out of this.” Futaba was back zoning out in front of her computer. Ann made her way over to Futaba’s laundry coated bed and cleared a spot for herself to sit.

“You can't just  _ use  _ people like that. I don’t even know what your goal was.” Ann was exasperated, she was sure that she had received the brunt of the angst from both sides, Futaba didn’t know what hurt she had done, not really. 

“I dont see what your deal is. I solved both of their problems and now they’re friends, right?” The words were loud but held wavering conviction.

“Futaba, they have feelings. You could have just introduced them, instead of doing whatever emotionally distant gymnastics you pulled.” 

“That wouldn’t have worked.” Futaba was not backing down or giving Ann any of her attention.

“For what?” Ann was desperate for clarity at this point, but it didn’t look like she was going to get what she was hoping for.

“Futaba. I need you to answer this honestly.” Ann’s patience was already on the way out. ”You knew, didn’t you. That Goro’s dad framed Akira for assault.” The other woman’s fingers stilled on the keyboard, but she didn’t respond. “Of course you knew. Some strange kid was going to live in your dad's cafe, of course you looked him up.”

A series of arguments worked their way through Futaba’s tiny frame before she spoke. Explosively.

“Okay! Yes! I knew!” Finally Futaba spun to face Ann, arms flying above her head. “I knew. I know so much about them both. I knew enough to know that it was exactly what they both needed. Or I was willing to take that risk.” 

“Why?” 

“Because they are my brothers! I don’t know? I just knew it the moment I saw Akira’s ad. I didn’t mean to hurt anyone or betray anyone, but it wasn’t going to happen smoothly with me as a conduit.” Futaba spit the words so quickly that Ann didn’t know where to start.

“Brothers? Goro?” Was all Ann managed.

“Shit.” Futaba somehow grew even paler. “Yeah. Goro is my half brother. Shido is technically, distantly, biologically, somewhat responsible for some of my DNA. I found the dingus snooping on me and my mom and after some surface level digging connected the dots.” The shorter woman was avoiding Ann’s eyes. It was a lot to take in. It didn’t  _ really  _ change anything, but she wasn’t sure if that just made it worse.

“I still don’t understand.” Ann made sure to keep frustration out of her voice as much as possible, she recognized Futaba’s nervous fidgeting.

The ginger sighed, defeated. “It wasn’t malicious, I promise. Was I being nosey? Absolutely! Did I have the right to? Probably not.” She tapped her fingers on the desk “You know Goro. He's so… emotionally constipated. I knew that he would need a push to open up or do anything and--well Akira was that push for me. Ya know. Like sister-like brother?” Ann had to admit it was a sweet thought on some level. An extremely misguided level.

“Alright. I guess I understand to an extent.” Ann slouched forward to prop her elbows on her knees. “So what's the plan?”

“The plan?” Futaba tilted her head slightly.

“Yeah. For telling them the truth.” Futaba burst out laughing at that.

“Oh I’m not high enough level for that. Nuh uh.” 

“Taba, Yusuke’s party is Friday and both of them will be there if the host has any say in the matter. You should probably tell them before then.” Ann’s observation prompted Futaba to bite the tip of her thumb, the internal conflict warring on her face.

“I just won't go.” 

“I believe I remember you  _ promised  _ Yusuke you would go.” Like a kid who had been told they aren’t going to mcdonalds, Futaba deflated.

“Shit. If it were Ryuji I’d say fuck that. But Yusuke…”

“He did nothing wrong.”  _ Check and mate. _

“Mmmmmmmmmmm” Futaba’s deliberation sounded like a small plane taking flight “fine.”

“Good. Sorry to come after you like this. It's just encouragement to do the right thing.” Ann ga ve her the most angelic smile she had.

“Whatever. You suck. I need boba." 

\---------------------

**PARTY PEOPLE**

**Friendly Neighborhood Little Sister** : I can't imagine a more awkward conversation than the one I am about to have jeesus christ. P   
**Friendly Neighborhood Little Sister:** Hello Party People   
**Friendly Neighborhood Little Sister:** At the somewhat gentle prodding of a mutual friend, I’ve been given little choice but to reveal my dark machinations.    
**Friendly Neighborhood Little Sister:** And by that I mean   
**Friendly Neighborhood Little Sister:** Uh   
**Friendly Neighborhood Little Sister:** Hm   
**Friendly Neighborhood Little Sister:** In your own special way, you are each my brothers. And I low key set you guys up.    
**Friendly Neighborhood Little Sister:** That's all. 

**Goro:** Well I had some sort of suspicion, but that is certainly more than I expected. -AG

**Akiren:** taba?

**Friendly Neighborhood Little Sister:** Well see you both on Friday!

**This thread has been closed---**

**\---------------------**

**Big Bro**

**BB:** Futaba, can we talk? 

**BB:** Futaba please don’t ignore me. 

**\---------------------**

**Goro**

**Goro:** What is it that you kids keep saying?   
**Goro:** F?

**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** Yes. Its f. 

**Goro:** Well I’ll let you know when I wish to pay respects. 

**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** No signature?

**Goro:** So you know I’m serious.   
**Goro:** I figured at least part of this out a while ago, and I still feel blindsided. I can only imagine how Akira feels.

**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** Yeah that's a conversation I’m not having right now.

**Goro:** I’d chastise you, but I honestly have no room to talk.

**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** I wasn’t trying to trick anyone. I just thought you could use an Akira.

**Goro:** What?

**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** I still don’t think I was wrong.

**Goro:** Futaba what does that even mean?

**Goro:** Futaba!

**\---------------------**

**Big Bro**

**LS:** Hey (｡•́︿•̀｡)

**BB:** hey

**BB:** im sure you don’t want to talk about this

**BB:** i just wish you trusted me enough to tell me earlier 

**LS:** That's not why I didn’t say anything. My intentions were good!!!!

**BB:** i figured as much, but it still sucks to play into someone else’s hands

**LS:** I know Kira.    
**LS:** I don’t regret it, but I should have done a lot of things differently.

**BB:** thats an understatement, I think.

**BB:** i am curious though   
**BB:** why me?

**LS:** uhhhhh are we about to have a tone shift?

**BB:** i would love one

**LS** : Well. There is a sappy backstory here, but really there are two Big Reasons ™ that you were the only one who could fit the bill.   
**LS** : I figured that you helped me through some rough shit, so I could trust you to not hurt Goro.   
**LS:** And 2, you are his type to a fault.

**BB:** excuse me?

**LS:** Unfortunately, I also know he's 100% your type. Oops my brain is too big. 

**BB:** how would you define my type? im dying to know.

**LS:** I guess I could grace you with my knowledge, as long as you don’t ask how I got it.

**BB:** deal

**LS:** If I was limited to a twitter character count I would define your type as:   
**LS:** Tall, handsome, and willing to step on you. A pretty face, sharp eyes, and an ass that wont quit. Maybe judgemental and a bit mean, but not wrong. Bonus points if they can talk circles around you, but appreciate your participation.

**BB:** wow you really made use of that character limit huh

**LS:** *chef kissie*

**BB:** yeah i super dont want to know how you learned this

**LS** : ╮(￣ω￣;)╭

**BB:** and if i ask you what goro’s type is?

**LS:** First I say yuck that's my brother, and then I say you.

**BB:** super unhelpful, thanks

**LS:** No problem, bubs   
**LS:** Are we good?

**BB:** as long as you tell me next time

**LS:** lol. sure.

\---------------------------------------

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Yusuke's Studio Grill  
> 🐌: Greetings, Akechi. I look forward to seeing you this evening.  
> 🦑: A snail?  
> 🐌: Effervescent, truly.  
> 🦑: I hope this doesn’t come across as rude, but why are you texting me so frequently?  
> 🐌: Apologies if it is an inconvenience, I just want to ensure you will be in attendance. Its very important to me that you show up.  
> 🦑: I didn’t know you felt so strongly about me.  
> 🦑: Are you flirting with me?  
> 🐌: No. I am aware you are spoken for. I just wish for you to meet the rest of our friends.  
> 🦑: Wait a moment. Spoken for?  
> 🦑: By whom?  
> 🐌: Akira?  
> 🐌: Are you not together?  
> 🦑: No. You know it was all fake.  
> 🐌: In name perhaps.  
> 🐌: I think you need to re-evaluate your relationships.  
> 🦑: Did Akira tell you something?  
> 🐌: No.  
> 🐌: I simply have eyes.


End file.
